Back to you
by groffchelelover
Summary: Rachel e Jesse haviam finalmente encontrado a felicidade em suas vidas. Casados, com uma carreira feita, uma filha e amigos tão próximos como sua família, eles finalmente decidem dar uma folga em seus trabalhos para uma vida tranquila para Madison. Sendo assim, Lima é o destino deles, só que o que eles não sabem é que alguns assuntos do passado lhes aguardavam.
1. Capítulo 1 - Um novo começo

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

Rachel entrou no quarto de sua filha em uma manhã chuvosa de quinta-feira e caminhou até a cama, com cuidado para não tropeçar nas caixas empacotadas com as coisas da menina. A garota de quatorze anos de idade estava esparramada em sua cama em um emaranhado de braços e pernas e o cabelo escuro jogado sobre seu rosto tranquilo. Rachel sorriu, com pena de acordá-la, mas era necessário já que eles precisavam sair em pouco tempo.

"Mad" Rachel chamou baixo enquanto balançava a filha para despertá-la "Madison! Acorde, querida"

"Hmmm" ela gemeu rolando para longe da mão insistente de sua mãe "O que é isso?"

Rachel riu da menina desorientada.

"Você precisa levantar agora e se trocar. Estamos saindo em meia hora, já deixei você dormir o máximo que eu pude"

Madison abriu um olho e espiou seu relógio na mesa de cabeceira, gemendo em desgosto.

"Mamãe, são apenas seis..."

"Sim, e precisamos estar no aeroporto até as oito. Tio Kurt e tio Blaine estarão nos esperando. Vem, anda logo." Rachel explicou e se levantou da cama, levando consigo o cobertor que Madison usava, recebendo um protesto.

"Me deixa. Tá frio" ela tentou puxar de volta, sem sucesso. Então se enrolou na cama como uma bola para proteger suas pernas nuas do frio.

"Se você começar a agir o frio passa. Eu vou descer e preparar alguma coisa que você possa comer no caminho" Rachel falou enquanto empilhava as caixas para que saíssem do caminho "Trevor estará aqui às seis e meia para nos levar. Se você não estiver pronta, vamos te arrastar daqui do jeito que estiver."

Madison revirou os olhos e se moveu para levantar. Sua mãe era tão dramática! A garota já não estava de todo modo contente de ter que deixar para trás sua amada Nova York, sua escola e seus amigos, para ir viver em uma cidade do interior, escondida de todo mundo e, pior, onde todos se conhecem. Ugh! Era patético.

E total escolha de seus pais, ela deixou claro. Rachel e Jesse, agora com uma pausa nos palcos da Broadway, achavam que Madison merecia uma infância tranquila e poderia terminar seus estudos como uma adolescente normal, sem ter que se preocupar com seu rosto estampado em revistas ou sites de fofoca a cada lugar que ia. Por um lado, isso a tranquilizava que a partir de agora ela poderia ter uma vida normal, sair com as pessoas sem ter que se esconder, poderia ir para a escola sem se preocupar com os interesseiros, por um lado era uma coisa boa. Mas por outro, era terrível! Ela amava Nova York, tinha crescido em meio ao barulho da cidade grande, a quantidade de pessoas, aos teatros da grande avenida, aos outdoors luminosos da Times Square. E o que Lima tinha? Um teatro comunitário? Adolescentes caipiras que mal sabiam o que um holofote era? Não que Madison ligasse para o privilégio de ser filha de celebridades, mas qual é, ela gostava de estar nesse meio e de todo o paparico.

Em Lima eles seriam pessoas normais. Madison nunca havia sido normal. Ela estava acostumada a largar a escola e ir direto para o teatro ver seus pais ensaiando, ou ser convidada ao palco para cantar uma música com algum outro ator amigo de seus pais, ou suas atividades extracurriculares como as aulas de dança e de canto. Será que em Lima ela teria tudo isso?

A resposta era óbvia.

Não.

E Madison não estava nada satisfeita com isso.

No entanto, para apaziguar a situação, sua prima e melhor amiga estava passando por isso também. Zoe, a filha de seus tios Blaine e Kurt, também estava se mudando para Lima. Menos mal que ela teria alguém para entendê-la e sofrer junto com ela. Blaine e Kurt também achavam uma boa ideia que Zoe terminasse seus estudos em Ohio, longe do foco das câmeras por causa de seu pai Kurt ser um ator também. Então ela não estava sozinha naquele barco. Que, na opinião dela, estava prestes a afundar.

Madison desceu as escadas vinte minutos mais tarde com o cabelo escovado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, roupas despojadas e a cara de poucos amigos. Jesse riu da cara de sua filha quando ele entrou na cozinha depois de deixar as malas perto da entrada para Trevor pegar.

"Eu odeio manhãs."

"Bom dia pra você também." Jesse brincou dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina "Suas coisas já estão prontas?"

Madison apenas assentiu e ocupou um banco do balcão, trocando mensagens de texto com Zoe, que aparentemente já estava a caminho do aeroporto com seus pais. Rachel apareceu na cozinha e sorriu para a filha.

"Tudo pronto?"

"Sim. Só falta a minha vontade de ir para essa cidade." Madison resmungou sem levantar os olhos do celular. Ela pode ouvir o suspiro de sua mãe.

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa, Madison" Jesse interveio "É para o s-"

"Para o meu bem. Já sei, já sei." ela interrompeu o pai e revirou os olhos, ganhando um olhar de censura de ambos os pais "Mas eu não preciso ficar feliz com isso. É escolha total de vocês, eu sou contra."

"Não vamos discutir isso de novo, não chegaremos a lugar nenhum." Rachel falou, indo pegar algo na geladeira "Quer uma salada de frutas? É algo que você pode comer no carro."

"Tanto faz." Madison deu de ombros, os olhos presos na tela do telefone.

Trevor, o motorista, chegou dez minutos depois e levou as malas para o carro. As caixas com os objetos mais pesados seriam levadas por um caminhão de mudanças até Ohio, enquanto a família ia de avião. Eles não estavam levando tudo, era um plano voltar a morar na cidade novamente, no futuro, talvez depois que Madison se formasse. E também haveria visitas ocasionais na cidade e eles teriam o lugar para ficar. Mas por enquanto, eles ficariam em Ohio pelos próximos quatro anos da menina no Colegial. As carreiras de Rachel e Jesse haviam crescido desde que eles se formaram na faculdade e eles já haviam ganhado bastante dinheiro. Rachel já havia estrelado em uma peça dirigida por Jesse e havia ganhado um Tony Award de melhor atriz. Mas isso foi durante sua primeira gravidez.

Madison não havia sido a primeira gravidez de Rachel, ela era apenas a sua primeira filha. Zoe havia sido sua primeira gravidez, mas ela não era sua. O óvulo era de Quinn Fabray e hoje a menina era criada por seus únicos pais, Blaine e Kurt. Eles eram o tipo de família confusa que funcionava bem. Madison e Zoe não se consideravam irmãs, na verdade elas eram mais primas do que qualquer outra coisa, e melhores amigas, é claro. Zoe era apenas um ano mais velha que Madison, que havia sido concebida meses depois que Rachel deu à luz. Quinn concordou em doar o óvulo, mas na época ela não poderia carregar o bebê por alguns problemas de saúde devido ao seu acidente recente na época, e então Rachel se ofereceu. Ela era apenas a barriga de aluguel, não a mãe do bebê. Claro que hoje Zoe era muito querida por ela, mas ela era apenas a tia Rachel.

Na época de todo o tratamento, Rachel e Jesse haviam acabado de se casar. Ele ficou feliz pela esposa ser tão solidária para os amigos deles, mas no interior do rapaz havia aquele sentimento de que aquele bebê não era seu, e isso doía. Zoe não estava vindo ao mundo para ser deles, ela não era um bebê fruto do amor deles. E então, para surpresa de todos, quando Zoe tinha seis meses, Rachel engravidou novamente e assim Madison aconteceu.

Mas Zoe não era a primeira filha de Quinn. Ainda havia Beth, mas Quinn era apenas sua mãe biológica, não de fato a sua mãe. Shelby Corcoran era hoje a mãe de Beth. Mesmo anos depois, Rachel ainda sentia a pontada no peito da clara renegação de sua mãe biológica. Havia ficado claro que Shelby trocou Beth por Rachel. Rachel era feliz, claro, tendo um marido maravilhoso e uma filha linda, mas, só às vezes, ela sentia falta de ter uma mãe. Shelby e Beth não tinham contato com eles, mesmo Quinn, que hoje vivia em New Haven com seu novo namorado e poucas vezes via Zoe, mas elas se falavam ao telefone e Skype sempre que podiam, diferentemente de Shelby que não permitia Beth ver Quinn ou mesmo Noah, o pai de Beth, assim como ela não falava mais com Rachel.

Shelby mal sabia que tinha uma neta ou Beth sabia que tinha duas irmãs, mas isso foram as consequências de escolhas erradas no passado. Rachel decidiu não contar sobre Madison no momento em que ela lembrou que sua própria mãe havia afastado-se dela, definitivamente. E Beth não tinha conhecimento de Rachel ou Zoe, por, novamente, decisão de Shelby, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Quem olhasse por fora, podia se confundir, mas eles funcionavam assim e eram felizes da forma que viviam. Ou, aparentemente eram.

Rachel e Jesse fecharam todo o apartamento e desceram de elevador até o carro que os esperavam com Madison seguindo atrás comendo sua taça de frutas e seu iPod já conectado com seus fones de ouvido nas orelhas, tentando deixar claro sua insatisfação. Havia alguns paparazzi os esperando na portaria do prédio como a mudança da família era um dos assuntos comentados, então rapidamente eles se acomodaram no SUV preto ignorando os comentários e Trevor dirigiu para o aeroporto JFK.

Assim que se viram, Madison e Zoe se abraçaram de um jeito dramático que fez seus pais revirarem os olhos. As meninas compartilhavam seus desgostos pela mudança e queriam deixar explícito para os quatro adultos ao redor delas. Madison cumprimentou seus tios rapidamente e logo os seis foram para a fila dos gates para o check-in.

Quando as malas foram finalmente despachadas e todos passaram pela segurança do aeroporto, Madison puxou Zoe pela mão até uma livraria enquanto seus pais se acomodaram na sala de embarque. As meninas haviam ido atrás de seus doces e revistas para se entreterem na viagem.

"Eu não consigo ficar feliz com isso." Zoe reclamou, tentando decidir entre os chocolates Twix e Snickers na prateleira.

"Basta escolher um." Madison rolou os olhos.

"Não estou falando disso." Zoe por fim agarrou um de cada das barras e foi para o lado das revistas "Estou falando sobre a coisa toda da mudança."

"Ah. Eu também não. Meus pais tentaram enfiar na minha cabeça que é a melhor escolha, mas eu discordo." Madison falou, pegando alguns pacotes de gummy bears "Quero dizer, o que há de errado com terminar a escola aqui em Nova York? Nossas vidas sempre foram aqui. Veja onde chegamos, temos ótimos pontos para a faculdade."

"Sim, mas eles não entendem!" Zoey concordou com a prima "O que acha dessa?" ela perguntou, levantando uma revista.

"Nah" Madison fez uma careta.

"O quê!? Veja quem está na capa!" Zoe exclamou como se fosse algo grande "É Adam Levine!"

Madison rolou os olhos com a obsessão louca de Zoe pelo cara. Ela só era uma fã apaixonada que, se pudesse, passaria o dia falando sobre como era perfeito e como ela o amava. Entediante.

"Oh, grande coisa." Madison desdenhou e Zoe deu língua para a menina mais baixa. Madison escolheu ignorá-la e foi pegar uma revista para si "Vamos pagar por essas coisas e ir procurar algo para comer agora."

Zoe concordou e a seguiu até o caixa. A garota atrás do balcão sorriu para as duas adolescentes e passou os itens pela caixa registradora.

"Quinze dólares." a atendente disse quando Madison catou em sua bolsa transversal para as notas de sua mesada e entregou-as para a moça "Aqui está. Muito obrigada, meninas, e boa viagem."

"Obrigada. Vamos, Zoe."

Rachel conversava com Kurt sobre algo enquanto Jesse e Blaine estavam em seus celulares quando as meninas se aproximaram com as bolsas da livraria. Kurt as observou e ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente para o que elas carregavam.

"O quanto de doce vocês têm aí?"

"Hmmm, não muito." Zoe respondeu, colocando sua sacola atrás de suas costas e longe da vista de seu pai.

"Algumas balas, nada mais que isso." Madison imitou sua prima, desviando o olhar para suas botas "Nós estamos com fome." ela rapidamente mudou de assunto.

"Ok, que tal se formos até a cafeteria conseguir algo até que nosso voo é chamado?" Rachel sugeriu "Eu preciso de um café agora mesmo."

As meninas assentiram e Kurt deu à Zoe algum dinheiro para ela comer. Rachel levou as duas meninas até a cafeteria e foi para a fila do caixa, atraindo alguns olhares. Zoe e Madison se curvaram sobre o stand de tortas geladas decidindo o que elas queriam. Quando voltaram para Rachel com grandes sorrisos, a morena mais velha tratou de cortá-las.

"Nada de doce. Eu ainda estou decidindo sobre tomar essas sacolas de vocês." ela observou como os ombros das duas caíram e elas fizeram beicinho. A mulher na frente delas na fila olhou para trás e sorriu para Rachel. Com certeza ela também tinha filhos "Vou pegar alguns pretzels, vocês querem? Talvez um frappuccino..."

"Eu aceito os pretzels." Zoe falou, ainda amuada. Ela realmente estava salivando pela torta de chocolate. Não a culpem, ela era uma chocólatra nata! "E um cappuccino de chocolate sem chantilly e sem canela, por favor."

"Madison?" ela olhou para sua filha, que ainda sustentava uma carranca e os braços cruzados.

"Quero um frappuccino de baunilha com chantilly e um croissant." ela murmurou e deu à sua mãe um olhar, que Rachel ignorou como sua vez na fila estava chegando.

Depois que os pedidos foram embalados e entregues, as três voltaram para onde os rapazes esperavam e Rachel se sentou com Jesse para compartilharem a comida, enquanto Madison e Zoe se sentaram juntas e começaram a comer.

"Eu realmente queria aquela torta." Zoe fez beicinho antes de morder seu pretzel.

"Eles vão arruinar tudo nessa viagem." Madison disse sob sua respiração para que os adultos não escutassem. Porém, ela estava contente que eles não tinham tomado seus preciosos gummy bears.

Quando o voo foi chamado, todos se levantaram, todos se levantaram contentes de finalmente estarem saindo dali. Quer dizer, exceto para duas adolescentes irritadiças que tinham os braços cruzados e seguiam seus pais para o finger entre a nave e o aeroporto. Felizmente para Madison e Zoe, sendo filhas de quem elas eram, viajar tinha as suas vantagens. E uma delas eram os assentos na primeira classe. Era apenas muito mais cômodo se sentar em uma poltrona grande o bastante para se sentir confortável e se inclinar para trás o quanto quisesse, ao invés de dividir uma fileira de três poltronas que mal reclinava trinta graus e sempre tinha algum desconhecido ao lado deles.

Quando todos tiveram seus assentos, e depois que Madison e Zoe fizeram um acordo sobre a janela e o corredor, o avião decolou e logo depois que estiveram no ar, começaram a servir as bebidas. Quando a comissária parou o carrinho ao lado das meninas, Madison abriu um largo sorriso espiando o que eles ofereciam. Seus olhos azuis brilharam quando ela viu a garrafa de vidro com a bebida espumante dentro, só para Jesse lhe lançar um olhar e cortá-la.

"Nisso pense nisso, Madison Louise!"

A menina encolheu os ombros e pediu apenas uma água, quando na verdade ela queria o champagne. Zoe teve um suco depois que Blaine a impediu de pedir a lata de refrigerante e os três rapazes tiveram o champagne, enquanto Rachel acompanhou sua filha na água. Depois disso todos puderam se acomodar para seguir viagem, então Madison e Zoe decidiram juntas o filme que iriam assistir e abriram seus doces para compartilharem durante o resto do tempo.

Madison sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido e ela despertou com uma carranca para quem quer que estivesse perturbando seu sono. Só então ela se deu conta que havia caído no sono. A garota abriu os olhos e se deparou com seu pai lhe dando um sorriso.

"Já estamos aqui, Mad. É hora de acordar."

Madison ainda resmungou um pouco pelo sono interrompido, mas ela se levantou e seguiu o pai pelo corredor entre as poltronas. No fim ela se despediu da tripulação que estava na porta e foi com seu pai pelo finger, encontrando o resto de sua família no fim dele. Cada um dos casais alugou um carro para permanecerem na cidade por um tempo até terem que comprar os seus próprios, e todos foram para fora do aeroporto depois de pegarem as malas na esteira e cuidar da papelada de aluguel.

" _Que saudade de NYC_ " Madison pensou conforme o carro passava pela rua à caminho de sua nova casa. "Por que aqui é tão... Vazio?" ela vociferou.

Rachel se virou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos "Isso aqui é Lima, querida. Acostume-se."

Com um suspiro, a menina voltou a encarar o lado de fora com o queixo apoiado na mão.

As duas casas que foram compradas eram em ruas diferentes, no entanto próximas uma da outra. Jesse parou o carro em frente a casa grande de estilo vitoriano com dois andares e inaugurou sua família para dentro.

"Bem vindas ao novo lar St. James." Jesse falou e abraçou Rachel quando ela se juntou à ele para olhar a casa.

Havia o foyer de entrada com um armário para casacos e uma mesa com um espelho sobre ela. Logo em frente à porta de entrada estavam as escadas para o segundo andar. À direita vinha a entrada para a cozinha bem espaçosa e nela havia uma escada no canto, para o porão, do outro lado estava uma passagem que dava para a sala de jantar, onde também havia duas portas de correr que davam para o quintal de trás da casa, que Madison soube contente que tinha uma piscina. À esquerda vinha a sala de estar que já estava mobiliada com três sofás, uma mesa de café no centro, mesas nas laterais dos sofás com abajur, uma lareira e um espaço acima para um enorme quadro familiar, Rachel já estava fazendo planos para aquele espaço. Naquela mesma sala havia outra passagem para a sala de jantar e também para uma outra sala anexada, onde havia mais um jogo de sofás, poltronas e uma enorme TV na parede.

"Bem, eu amo esta casa!" Rachel falou, olhando tudo ao redor. Jesse sorriu e concordou.

"O que acha, Maddie?" ele olhou para a filha. Madison revirou os olhos para o apelido.

"Papai, você não me chama assim há... mil anos." ela reclamou e Jesse apenas riu "A casa é legal. Mas agora posso ver o meu quarto?"

"Claro. Vamos todos ver o segundo andar agora."

Os três subiram e encontraram um longo corredor com várias portas. Madison correu para abrir a primeira e encontrou um quarto simples, de cor neutra e com uma cama Queen-size no centro da parede oposta à cômoda. Madison fez uma careta.

"Esse definitivamente não será o meu quarto. Ele parece um quarto que... Vovô e Papa gostariam." Madison disse franzindo o nariz e Rachel apenas riu.

"Bem, eu tenho que concordar. Amor, apenas seus pais gostariam..." Jesse apontou e recebeu um tapa no braço "Ai!"

"Cale a boca!" Rachel assobiou para ele "Esse então será o quarto de hóspedes. Para QUALQUER hóspede que tivermos." ela enfatizou e rolou os olhos para os risinhos de Madison e Jesse atrás dela quando eles saíram para o corredor.

A próxima porta ao lado daquele quarto era um banheiro simples porém espaçoso o suficiente.

"Parece que esse será o banheiro em comum." Jesse disse e Rachel assentiu.

Madison não pareceu interessada e foi diretamente para a porta do outro lado do banheiro. Ela abriu e sorriu abertamente com o tamanho que aquele quarto tinha.

"Esse definitivamente será o meu." ela olhou ao redor e viu a enorme cama Queen-size, o closet, a cômoda e uma porta para um banheiro privativo. Além, claro, do banco de janela.

"Já decidiu?" Rachel perguntou, entrando atrás do marido.

"Sim. Definitivamente, esse!" Madison se sentou na cama e olhou em volta "Eu só preciso fazer alguns ajustes e ele se tornará perfeito."

"Esse fim de semana estamos saindo para escolher as tintas, você poderá pintar da cor que preferir." disse Jesse.

"Eu ainda vou decidir sobre isso. Talvez um azul escuro para uma parede e as outras beges, ou vermelho..."

Rachel estremeceu e balançou a cabeça "O que há com um tom de rosa? Ou lavanda? Lavanda seria perfeito para acalmar você."

Madison rolou os olhos.

"Mamãe, sabe que não gosto de rosa." ela deu de ombros "Azul escuro é bem mais legal."

Rachel levantou as mãos em rendição e eles saíram para conhecer os outros cômodos. Na porta quase em frente ao quarto que seria de Madison estava, na verdade, o maior quarto da casa, também com banheiro privativo e uma hidromassagem. Madison cruzou os braços quando Rachel abriu um largo sorriso. Se ela soubesse, teria entrado aqui primeiro!

"Não é justo!"

"É justo, minha querida. Você escolheu o seu, nós escolhemos o nosso." Rachel falou enquanto passava pela menina e bagunçava os fios soltos do rabo de cavalo dela.

Na porta ao lado do quarto principal estava outro quarto simples que também seria um de hóspedes. Com o tour completo, a família desceu novamente as escadas e quando Madison foi para se jogar em um sofá, Jesse a fez parar.

"Nem pensar sobre isso. Marchar para fora e nos ajudar a tirar as malas do carro."

"Mas, pai..."

"Hoje ainda!"

Ele sorriu para a bufada da menina e a levou para fora até o carro estacionado. Por um momento, Madison pensou, que talvez, apenas talvez, os próximos anos não seriam tão ruins assim.

Ela só esperava isso.

* * *

 **Olá! Sim, estou postando essa história novamente porque resolvi fazer algumas mudanças e acrescentar algumas coisas. Não vai mudar muito, e eu modifiquei a aparência da Madison. Caso esteja curioso eu tenho um link no meu perfil para o Pinterest, onde eu posto algumas imagens.**

 **Irei postar os sete capítulos que já haviam sido postados até amanhã e o oitavo vem em breve :)**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Primeiro dia de aula

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim**

* * *

O fim de semana passou rapidamente recheado de mudanças e arrumações, e logo a segunda-feira chegou para todos. O dia anterior havia sido o feriado do Dia do Trabalho, sendo assim aquela segunda-feira seria o primeiro dia de aula das meninas na nova escola. Jesse e Rachel, assim como Blaine e Kurt, haviam cuidado da matrícula na sexta-feira e estavam animados sobre Madison e Zoe estudarem no McKinley, igualmente eles haviam feito tantos anos antes.

O que fez Madison mudar seu estado de espírito sobre a nova escola foi ela saber que William McKinley havia se tornado uma escola voltada para as artes. Ela sabia, por histórias de sua mãe e seus tios, que no passado o McKinley não apreciava as artes de forma correta e que fazer parte do clube do coral era suicídio social. Ela não podia acreditar que as pessoas achavam que cantar ou dançar pudesse ser algo negativo. Vinda de Nova York, a cidade dos sonhos, e filha de quem era, a última coisa que Madison pudesse pensar era que canto ou dança eram algo que ela não iria tentar.

Seu pai, por outro lado, havia sido um aluno do Carmel. E isso trouxe revolta em Madison, no início quando ela soube da mudança, que ela não estava indo para o Carmel também. Ela soube imediatamente que iria frequentar o McKinley devido a área que ela viveria, e Carmel ficava em Akron, ou seja, ela não estava autorizada a frequentá-lo. Até então isso havia gerado revolta, porque ela pensava que em McKinley sua voz seria silenciada, assim como seu talento, e ela teimava em dizer que Carmel era o lugar certo para ir.

Rachel e Jesse foram irredutíveis. E quando a menina soube a mudança em McKinley, ela cedeu e tentou ignorar os sorrisos triunfantes de seus pais. De alguma forma injusta, eles estavam sempre certos!

Exatamente às seis e meia, Rachel entrou no quarto de Madison e trabalhou em despertar a menina muito preguiçosa. Madison não era de fato preguiçosa, ela era até uma pessoa agitada - o que fazia Rachel lembrar muito de si mesma na idade dela -, mas Madison definitivamente não era uma pessoa da manhã.

No café da manhã, ela se sentou à mesa meio dormindo ainda e agradeceu sob a respiração para a tigela de cereal e leite posta em sua frente. Rachel beijou-lhe a cabeça e ocupou uma cadeira ao lado do marido.

"Quem me levará hoje?" ela questionou, usando uma mão para mexer o cereal com a colher e a outra para apoiar sua cabeça

"Eu vou, já que depois tenho que ir ao supermercado abastecer a dispensa." Rachel explicou cortando um bagel para si.

"Eu só queria ter o meu próprio carro e ir onde quiser."

"Bem, se contente com o agora. Você ainda tem dois longos anos a percorrer." Jesse falou com um sorriso.

"Um ano e meio!"

"Eu acho que não, criança. Ganhar sua habilitação é um privilégio, e você só irá começar as aulas de direção depois dos seus dezesseis anos, por isso, aquietar e não tente apressar as coisas."

"Ugh! Odeio quando vocês fazem isso. Tem que ser tudo sempre tão certinho?" Madison reclamou "Vamos nos aventurar!"

"Ok, senhorita aventureira, termine de comer para podermos ir." Rachel cortou o mau-humor da menina.

O caminho de carro foi silencioso somente com a música baixa que saía do aparelho de som. Madison às vezes cantarolava, mas hoje ela apenas não estava no clima. Como o carro parou em frente a escola, a menina olhou por trás do vidro escuro o monte de estudantes que enchiam o campus da escola. Alguns rapazes usando jaquetas do time de futebol, outras meninas usando uniforme de líderes de torcida e outros usando um uniforme vermelho e branco com o nome "Novas Direções" na parte de trás das jaquetas. Madison se virou para sua mãe e a viu sorrindo. Para Rachel, ver aquilo era como um sonho, a maneira como ela queria que fosse quando ela era uma co-capitã do clube do coral. Naquela época poderia ser algo próximo a exclusão, mas hoje eles estavam no topo da pirâmide.

"Você tem tudo com você?" Rachel perguntou uma última vez.

"Sim, mãe. Eu só preciso buscar meu horário na secretaria e então ir para a aula. Eu te vejo às três?"

"Possivelmente. Ainda não sei se é seu pai ou eu quem vem, mas com certeza haverá alguém aqui para levá-la. Se não, pegue uma carona com Zoe."

"Tudo bem. Então nos vemos mais tarde." Madison se inclinou e deu à mãe um abraço.

"Eu te amo, querida. Espero que tenha um bom primeiro dia e me ligue se precisar."

"Ok, mãe. Tchau, também te amo." ela então saiu do carro.

Madison caminhou para dentro do prédio e se virou uma última vez antes de entrar para acenar para o carro partindo. Respirando fundo, ela se virou novamente e adentrou os portões. Imediatamente ela se deparou com um corredor abarrotado e barulhento, alunos se cumprimentando, alguns calouros como ela tentando driblar aquilo e vozes sobressaindo /br /Aquele seria um longo dia.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

Depois de pegar sua grade de aulas, Madison viu que seu primeiro horário era Matemática com Sr. Finley. Ela ainda não havia obtido sinal de Zoe e só esperava que elas tivessem alguma aula juntas. Madison caminhou para a sala de aula e se deparou com algumas carteiras já ocupadas, ela se sentou em uma fileira de três carteiras vazias e esperou para o professor aparecer.

Seu celular apitou em seu bolso e ela rapidamente puxou para fora e leu a mensagem de texto de sua prima.

 _Qual a sua aula agora? Estou no prédio já_ ~Zoe

Madison rapidamente digitou de volta.

 _Matemática :P_ ~Mad

 _Bleh. Eu tenho Inglês. Por que no mundo nossos pais não puderam nem coordenar nossas aulas?_ ~Zoe

 _Não sei, talvez porque você está no segundo ano e eu sou uma caloura XD_ ~Mad

 _Hahaha, muito engraçado ¬¬_ ~Zoe

 _Sério, eu também gostaria. Talvez alguma aula nós tenhamos juntas_ ~Mad

A resposta demorou um pouco mais dessa vez, mas logo ela chegou.

 _Sim, eu espero. Ok, eu tenho que ir agora. Encontrei minha sala e a professora já está aqui. Srta. Corcoran. A mulher parece assustadora! 8I_ ~Zoe

 _Boa sorte. Te vejo depois xoxo_ ~Mad

O professor de matemática enfim entrou na sala de aula e começou todo aquele discurso de início de ano letivo, dando o cronograma que eles iriam percorrer durante todo o período.

Madison estava andando para sua última aula antes do intervalo do almoço quando algo no quadro de avisos no corredor chamou sua atenção. Havia uma ficha de inscrição onde eles estavam recrutando novos integrantes para o Novas Direções. Rapidamente ela se aproximou e abriu um largo sorriso enquanto puxava o lápis pendurado na ponta de uma corda e assinava seu nome. As audições seriam na tarde seguinte depois do fim das aulas, no auditório da escola. A lista já tinha alguns nomes que Madison obviamente não reconheceu, mas isso não a intimidou e ela continuou sorrindo até entrar em sua aula.

Na hora do almoço, Zoe e Madison finalmente se encontraram e se sentaram juntas para comer depois de pegarem suas bandejas. A menina mais velha estava tagarelando sem parar sobre as pessoas que ela conheceu nas últimas aulas, e Madison pacientemente ouvia tudo enquanto cutucava seu pedaço de pizza.

"Você ouviu sobre o clube do coral?" Zoe questionou e Madison levantou a cabeça, agora prestando total atenção.

"Sim, e até já fiz minha inscrição. Você também vai, não é?"

"Sim, mas eu estou confiando mais nos meus passos de dança do que qualquer outra coisa." Zoe respondeu e mordeu sua salada "Já sabe o que vai cantar?"

"Tenho algumas opções, mas vou passar por todas elas hoje depois do jantar. Talvez minha mãe me ajude." disse.

"Ah, é claro que ela vai ajudar. Ela TEM que ajudar. Tia Rachel foi uma liderança do Novas Direções. Ela conhece todos os segredos de uma boa apresentação."

"Sim, mas isso foi há muito tempo e era o Diretor Schuester quem treinava, não querendo questionar os métodos de ensino dele, mas ele não recusava ninguém. Não ouviu falar de Sugar Motta?" Madison questionou com um ar risonho no final e Zoe concordou "Agora é outro treinador. E pelo que eu escutei pelos corredores, ela é uma vadia."

"Isso não ajuda em nada no meu nervosismo." Zoe revirou os olhos "Vou ver se meus pais também me ajudam essa noite. Vadia ou não, ninguém pode nos parar."

Madison riu e concordou com a prima. Quando as duas terminaram de comer, Madison se levantou um pouco rápido demais com sua bandeja e não viu que alguém passava atrás dela, ocasionando em um encontro de corpos e em seguida um grito de raiva.

"Olha o que você fez!" uma garota alta de cabelos loiros gritou, fazendo com que a maioria dos alunos no refeitório prestasse atenção na pequena confusão.

Madison se virou relutante e viu molho a bolonhesa por toda a roupa da menina. Ela fez uma careta e levantou os olhos para o rosto da menina, que estava vermelho e ela estava fumegando.

"M-me desculpe..."

"Olha bem por onde anda, garota! Tinha que ser uma caloura." a garota continuou resmungando até que outra menina que estava com ela se aproximou para tentar ajudar.

"Se acalme, Beth. Tá todo mundo olhando pra nós." ela pediu, tentando limpar algum do molho que escorria pela blusa branca.

"Me acalmar!? Essa novata acabou de arruinar minha roupa e você me pede para me acalmar!?" Beth esbravejou.

"Calma, isso tem como sair. Mas vamos sair daqui e ir limpar isso e parar de atrair toda a atenção. Venha."

Enquanto Beth se deixava ser puxada pela amiga, Hailey, ela deu um olhar à Madison que fez a menina se encolher involuntariamente antes de sumir pelo refeitório. Depois disso todos os olhares caíram sobre Madison e ela só teve tempo de registrar Zoe a puxando pelo braço para fora dali, largando suas bandejas na mesa.

O que ela fez?

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

"Então, como foi seu primeiro dia?" Rachel perguntou à filha quando a menina pulou para o banco do passageiro e colocou o cinto.

"Foi... Novo." disse Madison simplesmente, tentando esquecer sobre o pequeno incidente.

Depois de todo o alvoroço, Zoe puxou a menina até uma sala de aula vazia e longe dos olhares dos outros estudantes. Madison sentia sua frequência cardíaca acelerada e tentou respirar lentamente para se acalmar. A adrenalina da situação e do susto ainda corriam em suas veias e ela estava um pouco perdida.

Zoe ficou com a prima até que ela se acalmasse, e sussurrou palavras tranquilizadoras, mesmo que nem ela estivesse convencida que estava tudo bem. O olhar da menina Beth havia sido ameaçador.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha "Apenas 'novo'?"

"Sim, mãe. Eu tive as aulas do dia e almocei com Zoe." ela respondeu olhando para fora pela janela enquanto o carro saía do estacionamento da escola "E me inscrevi para o Novas Direções."

A mulher mais velha parou o carro no sinal vermelho e olhou para a filha com um enorme sorriso "Isso é ótimo, Mad. Quando são as audições?"

"Amanhã no fim das aulas." o sinal ficou verde novamente e Madison olhou para sua mãe "Eu estava me perguntando se você... poderia me ajudar na escolha da música. Você sabe, eu realmente quero entrar para o clube."

"Mas é claro, querida. Será um prazer te ajudar." Rachel tratou de responder "Mas não entendo sua preocupação. O Novas Direções não tem a política de rejeitar ninguém."

"Isso foi na sua época, mãe. Parece que agora a nova treinadora é uma vadia."

Rachel esticou o braço e deu um tapa na perna da filha. "Madison! Olha a língua!"

"Mas ela é!"

"Primeiro, isso não te dá o direito de xingar. Segundo, você não a conhece."

Madison deu de ombros e se inclinou para trocar a música no aparelho de som, dando fim à conversa conforme ela começou a cantarolar.

Quando Rachel estacionou na entrada de carros de sua casa, Madison pulou para fora e correu até a porta, abrindo e dando de cara com o peito de seu pai. Jesse riu e segurou a filha pelos braços para que ela não caísse de encontro ao chão.

"Hey, onde é o incêndio?"

"Oi, papai. Tudo bem? Eu estou ótima e preciso subir agora. Tchau."

"Ei, ei. Calminha aí." Rachel pediu, entrando em casa e fechou a porta "Se essa pressa toda é para a escolha da música, eu vou te ajudar depois do jantar."

"Não é isso. É que... Eu tenho muita lição de casa e quero tirar isso do caminho logo."

Jesse franziu a testa "Lição no primeiro dia de aula já?"

"Pra você ver como é, pai. Agora tchau." Madison gritou por cima do ombro enquanto subia as escadas.

"Não corra, Mad." Rachel pediu, revirando os olhos. Até quando ela teria que pedir isso à menina? Provavelmente, Rachel pensou, até quando ela se machucasse de verdade.

Fechando a porta do quarto, Madison largou a mochila na cama e se virou para seu notebook na escrivaninha, ligando-o e ocupando a cadeira giratória para que ela pudesse acessar o blog da escola. Ela soube por fofocas depois do almoço que com certeza Beth viraria notícia no tal blog, e que ela própria também estaria no meio. Ela tinha pressa em chegar ao quarto dela para verificar se isso de fato aconteceria.

E lá estava.

" _Parece que o primeiro dia do último ano de Beth Corcoran não foi o melhor de todos. A liderança feminina do Novas Direções recebeu um belo banho de molho de tomate hoje no refeitório dado por uma caloura, Madison St. James. E, ao que parece, a treinadora Corcoran, ou Rainha do Gelo, como é chamada carinhosamente pelos titãs do McKinley, não ficou contente em saber disso ao ver sua filha e líder de seu clube do coral histérica por suas roupas sujas. Será que o futuro de Madison está comprometido por ridicularizar Beth em meio aos alunos? Mais fofocas em breve._

 _Xoxo,_

 _J.W._ "

E logo embaixo havia uma foto de Beth segundos após o banho de molho. O choque estampado em seu rosto.

Seguido disso havia alguns comentários debochando de Beth, outros dizendo sobre a confusão que Madison havia se metido, e outros apenas em cima do muro como uma boa plateia.

Madison ficou preocupada. Beth era um veterano e, aparentemente, muito popular. Ela sabia como os populares agiam, na maioria da vezes, como valentões. E ainda mais quando ela soube que Beth era filha da treinadora do Novas Direções. Aí mesmo que ela não faria parte.

"Mad! Jantar está pronto!" Madison ouviu sua mãe gritar um tempo mais tarde, quando ela se distraiu olhando os posts do blog. A dona nunca assinava seu nome completo, era sempre como J.W. e, aparentemente, era uma menina, mas não havia certeza em como saber.

"Já estou indo!" ela gritou de volta.

Fechando a página do blog, Madison rapidamente lavou as mãos e o rosto e desceu para encontrar seus pais já sentados à mesa. Ela ocupou uma cadeira e começou a servir seu prato.

"Quem cozinhou?" ela questionou, hesitante sobre comer.

"Você nem provou ainda para julgar, ok? Experimente!" Rachel deu um olhar na direção da filha.

"Não se preocupe, Mad. Sua mãe cozinhou massa normal para nós ao invés da gororoba que ela come."

"Jesse!" Rachel ralhou com o marido, que riu "Não é gororoba, é vegano! Eu não me importo de cozinhar a massa comum para vocês, a única coisa que eu espero é que agradeçam no fim."

"Oh, amor. Me desculpe. Está uma delícia." Jesse tentou agarrar a mão de Rachel, que apenas deu de ombros. Madison riu com as tentativas de seu pai de se desculpar e no fim viu sua mãe ceder e se inclinar para beijá-lo.

"Arrumem um quarto! Eu vou vomitar."

Rachel e Jesse riram da menina "Então vomite em outro lugar." a mãe falou.

No fim da refeição, Jesse ficou encarregado da limpeza do jantar enquanto Rachel levou Madison até a sala de música improvisada no porão da casa. Ali havia um enorme piano preto centralizado, estantes com livros sobre música e partituras, Playbills assinados, uma outra estante reservada para o Tony Award de Rachel, o de Jesse, os futuros que viriam e toda a coisa envolvendo a Broadway e o trabalho dos dois. Tinha também um mini palco com um pé e um microfone. Aquela era a parte favorita da casa para toda a família.

A mãe ocupou um lugar no piano enquanto Madison foi para olhar as partituras. Ela levou todas que podia para o piano e, junto com sua mãe, passou por cada uma para escolher a mais apropriada. No fim ela ficou entre duas e Rachel a ajudou escolher da melhor maneira possível: praticando.

Jesse estava encostado no fim da escada observando as duas mulheres da sua vida. Rachel tocava as notas agora e fazia o aquecimento vocal com Madison, e a menina se mostrava cada vez melhor e confirmando ser filha de quem era. Rachel deu mais algumas dicas à menina e elas passaram pela música escolhida uma última vez.

"Ok, já são 9:30. Hora de dormir." Rachel anunciou, recebendo um olhar indignado.

"Mamãe! Eu não posso ir dormir às 9:30. Agora eu estou no Ensino Médio!"

Rachel sorriu "E não será isso que impedirá a senhorita de ter uma rotina."

"Sua mãe está certa." Jesse se pronunciou, ganhando a atenção das duas "E quanto mais descansada estiver, melhor sua apresentação será amanhã."

Madison fez sua melhor cara suplicante, o que não funcionou naquele momento. Na verdade Rachel teve que se manter forte sobre a ordem, ela nunca deixaria Madison saber o poder que aqueles olhos de filhote de cachorro tinham sobre ela.

"Tudo bem." a menina cedeu com um encolher de ombros "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, querida. Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes." Madison deu um beijo na mãe e no pai e revirou os olhos para o aviso de Rachel quando se virou para subir. Ela não era uma criança!

Depois de escovar os dentes e vestir seu pijama, Madison se deitou na cama encarando o teto. Ela estava ansiosa para o dia seguinte, e temerosa com sua audição. Madison sabia que estava preparada, ela vinha sendo treinada pelos melhores, mas isso não anulava o fato de que estava nervosa. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu naquele dia.

Madison só podia esperar que aquele simples acidente não houvesse transformado seu Ensino Médio em um verdadeiro inferno.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Audições

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

Madison andava por um dos corredores da escola em direção ao seu armário antes da primeira aula quando sua prima se materializou ao seu lado, a assustando.

"Estou tão ansiosa!" Zoe chegou gesticulando, enquanto parava ao lado de Madison nos armários.

"Você precisa avisar quando está chegando." a menina mais velha revirou os olhos "Eu me sinto confiante. Apesar do incidente ontem."

Diferente de como estava enquanto se preparava para dormir, Madison havia mudado sua mente sobre a situação Beth. Ela não poderia permitir que isso chegasse até ela e suas decisões extracurriculares.

"Você leu a última no blog da escola?"

"Sim, eu li. E quem quer que tenha escrito, não quer nada mais do que arranjar confusão e fazer fofoca. Foi um acidente. Eu não tenho nada contra a tal Beth, eu nem a conheço."

Zoe se inclinou contra o armário ao lado, brincando com a ponta de uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro "Beth é um veterano e um dos populares. Ela é a liderança feminina no clube do coral e filha da treinadora. Quais são as chances, Mad?"

Madison bateu a porta do armário segurando seu livro de Geografia Europeia e um caderno, se virando para a prima "Eu pensei nisso ontem. Cheguei a conclusão que isso não pode influenciar a minha entrada para o Clube Glee. Se for pra se transformar em algo maior do que eu acho necessário, então que seja entre ela e eu, não deixarei chegar nas questões acadêmicas."

Madison então começou a andar e Zoe estava em seus calcanhares "Mas Mad, a Rainha do Gelo ficou furiosa."

"Até você?" Madison parou em seus trilhos e encarou a prima, incrédula.

Zoe deu de ombros "É assim que todos a chamam. E pra falar a verdade, ela faz jus ao nome. Eu já tive aula com ela, esqueceu? A mulher é intimidadora."

Madison revirou os olhos e voltou a andar. "Você está exagerando. Quero dizer, não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas. A propósito, eu tenho inglês no quarto tempo." as duas meninas chegaram em frente à uma sala de aula e Madison parou na porta "Vejo você no almoço."

"Até."

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY  
**

Era o último tempo de aula antes do almoço e Beth se encontrava com alguns amigos nas arquibancadas do campo de futebol. Eles estavam em um tempo livre e resolveram sair por um tempo antes de seguirem para o refeitório. Era o grupo dos populares, não do tipo valentões, já que não era tolerado nas dependências da escola, mas eles também não gostavam de se deixar intimidar por quem eles consideravam "inferiores". Ali estavam Beth, Hailey e seus amigos Cameron, Kaitlyn, Natalie, Tristan e Drew. Os sete amigos riam alto e caçoavam um dos outros.

Beth ainda não estava contente com o dia anterior. Agora seu rosto estava estampado em um blog estúpido e ela era alvo de humilhação para todos na escola. Beth era uma daquelas pessoas que andavam pelos corredores com o queixo erguido para mostrar toda a superioridade de um veterano, mas por dentro ela morria de medo de ser rebaixada e ridicularizada. Ela podia ouvir os risinhos e os cochichos quando passava. Tentava ignorar e lançava um olhar fulminante a quem quer que fosse. Por dentro, Beth estava fervendo.

Ela tinha visto, mais cedo, a tal garota conversando com outra menina mais alta e loira como ela. Beth sentiu seu sangue ferver como Madison não parecia se importar com nada, como se o dia anterior não tivesse mesmo acontecido. E para piorar, Beth dera um ataque quando viu o nome dela na lista para as novas audições. Ah, queridinha. Ela estava muito enganada se estivesse pensando que ela seria parte do Clube Glee. Beth faria o inferno na vida dela.

"Hey, Beth, olha só que vem aí." Kaitlyn apontou para o gramado. A menina loira se virou a tempo de ver um menino alto, cabelos negros e curtos, pele morena e bonitos olhos cor de avelã. Ela sorriu abertamente e ficou de pé, descendo os poucos degraus da arquibancada para encontrá-lo.

"Eu senti sua falta." Beth choramingou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz. Ela estava mais alta que ele, ainda em pé sobre o último degrau.

"Eu também, baby. Lamento não estar aqui ontem para você." ele respondeu, abraçando a garota pela cintura.

Beth se inclinou e colou seus lábios aos dele num selinho demorado.

"Foi terrível, Jeremy. Aquela garota! Ugh!" Beth rosnou e olhou nos olhos do namorado.

"Não se preocupe com isso, amor. Ela é só uma novata estúpida. Esquece isso." Jeremy falou, entrelaçando as duas mãos na base das costas de Beth.

"Mas eles estão falando pelas minhas costas..."

"E desde quando Beth Corcoran liga para o que os outros falam?" Jeremy disse num tom brincalhão "Você é melhor do que eles."

Beth abriu um sorriso e beijou o namorado outra vez. "E você é o melhor para mim."

Ele sorriu e apertou o domínio sobre ela.

"Essa sexta terá a festa de boas vindas. Você vem, não é?"

"É claro! Eu nunca perderia." Beth sorriu.

"E depois disso vai rolar uma na casa do Randy." Jeremy disse erguendo as sobrancelhas com um sorriso maroto.

"Não sei, Jer... Você conhece a minha mãe." Beth falou, incerta.

"Ah, você já fez isso outras vezes. A Rainha do Gelo não precisa saber."

Beth revirou os olhos. "Pare de chamá-la assim." ela ralhou "E mesmo assim, as vezes só parece que ela sempre descobre."

"Bem, eu soube que Randy vai chamar toda a escola. E terá algumas bebidas..."

Beth torceu a boca e encarou o namorado por alguns segundos. Ela sabia que sua mãe nunca a deixaria frequentar uma festa dessas, com bebidas, provavelmente drogas e vários adolescentes, sem a supervisão de um adulto. Shelby Corcoran nunca poderia nem sonhar com sua filha numa festa dessas.

Por fim, Beth suspirou e sorriu. "Tudo bem. Festa do pijama na Hailey, para todos os casos."

Jeremy abriu um largo sorriso, exibindo seus dentes brancos. "Essa é a minha garota!"

Beth também sorriu largamente e se inclinou para beijar o namorado.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

No almoço, Madison não teve muitos problemas. Na verdade tudo que ela teve foi alguns olhares da menina loira a algumas mesas distante dela e Zoe e mais dois amigos das aulas de Zoe, Olivia e Scott. Os dois eram pessoas legais e estavam com Zoe em algumas aulas, esse já era o segundo ano deles no McKinley e ambos ficaram dispostos a apresentar toda a escola à Zoe e Madison. Scott estava no clube do coral, Olivia não era muito chegada nisso e preferia o clube de teatro, sem canto, é claro. Mas os dois eram simpáticos e bem alegres.

Madison não prestou atenção muito à conversa enquanto seus olhos vez ou outra caíam na mesa ocupada pelos amigos de Beth. A menina mais velha parecia enviar avisos à morena e isso estava começando a incomodá-la. Madison nunca tinha sido uma pessoa que se importava tanto com o que pensavam dela, mas ela em toda sua vida teve aqueles que se aproximavam por interesse, e isso a machucava. Ela se sentia lisonjeada de ter os pais maravilhosos que tinha, mas às vezes ela só queria ser uma criança normal, sem o assédio social e as perguntas incômodas sobre sua vida pessoal. No caso ali, Beth não parecia interessada em se aproximar. Beth parecia procurar por vingança. Madison estava começando a se incomodar com todos aqueles olhares.

"Apenas ignore." ela ouviu sua prima falar baixo para ela. Madison ergueu os olhos a encarando e balançou a cabeça voltando a atenção para sua própria mesa.

"Então, vocês vão fazer a audição hoje?" Scott perguntou, brincando com a borda da sua lata de refrigerante.

"Sim." Zoe respondeu prontamente "Estou uma pilha de nervos. Eu vou dançar também."

"Uau." Olivia se impressionou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas negras e soltando um assopro lento "Você é corajosa, garota. Quero dizer, você conhece a Rainha do Gelo? Ela pode ser difícil."

"Liv!" Scott ralhou com a amiga "Não assuste-as. Ela pode ser um pouco exigente, mas também não é cruel. Ela apenas sabe reconhecer talentos."

"Não é cruel!?" Olivia retrucou para o menino "Ela faz vocês ensaiarem desde às cinco da manhã e depois fica até às dez da noite!"

Zoe arregalou os olhos. "O que?"

"Isso apenas quando as competições estão próximas, Liv. E ela nos dá intervalos para respirar." Scott revirou os olhos. O garoto já se adaptara àquela rotina. Para ele, Olivia estava exagerando.

"Ei, pessoal, ainda estamos aqui." Zoe acenou "O que vocês querem dizer?"

"Minha amiga Olivia aqui apenas está tentando assustar vocês. Srta. Corcoran é, sim, um pouco exigente e ela pode ser pior perto das datas das competições de corais, mas fora isso ela não é uma vadia. Como eu disse, ela apenas sabe reconhecer o talento que todos nós temos e usá-lo da forma correta."

"Fazendo vocês implorarem para sair correndo?" Olivia zombou.

"Não é bem assim." Scott deu um olhar à amiga "Olhem só. Vocês vão fazer a audição hoje e vão ver como as coisas funcionam. Caso não forem aceitas, a Srta. Corcoran aponta no que falhamos e nos dá outra chance no próximo ano." ele disse, sorrindo no final, como se aquilo fosse algo simplesmente superável.

"Um ano!?" Madison questionou.

"Ótimo!" Zoe gemeu "Simplesmente maravilhoso."

"E ela costuma recusar facilmente?" Madison quis saber.

"Eu já vi alunos saírem aos prantos do auditório." Olivia informou, voltando sua atenção para sua bandeja de comida.

Scott revirou os olhos "Bem, ela não mede palavras." disse "Mas vocês vão se sair bem. Tenho certeza que se prepararam."

Zoe se inclinou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e balançando a cabeça. Madison tentava não demonstrar, mas também estava nervosa. E, infelizmente, a garota mais nova tinha um motivo a mais para temer a recusa da treinadora. E esse motivo estava sentado a alguns metros dela, tinha longos cabelos loiros e atendia pelo nome de Beth Corcoran.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

Quando o sinal bateu avisando o fim das aulas naquele dia, Madison soltou um longo suspiro. Ela juntou seu material e caminhou para o armário para pegar sua mochila e o livro da lição de casa. Checando seu celular, ela viu uma mensagem de seu pai avisando que estaria lá para pegá-la às cinco, como eles haviam combinado. Madison respondeu uma confirmação e guardou o celular, respirando fundo e indo em direção ao auditório. Era agora ou nunca.

Zoe estava na porta do mesmo, esperando pela prima para entrarem juntas. Seria um eufemismo dizer que o nervosismo estava tomando o melhor da loira, enquanto ela torcia as mãos sem parar e mastigava o lábio inferior.

"Pronta?" Madison perguntou.

Zoe fechou os olhos e soltou o ar "Vamos."

As duas meninas adentraram e viram que estava vazio. Havia uma placa dizendo que elas deviam seguir para a coxia, onde tinha um camarim improvisado. Lá havia outros estudantes, ansiosos como elas estavam, se preparando para suas apresentações. Zoe segurou a alça de sua mochila em um ombro e se inclinou para falar baixo.

"Eu preciso me trocar. Você vai ficar aqui?"

"Sim. Enquanto isso vou aquecendo."

Zoe assentiu e seguiu para uma sala onde pudesse trocar suas roupas por algo mais apto para a dança. Madison ficou parada ali por alguns segundo antes de escolher um canto e deixar a mochila no chão, fechando os olhos e tomando respirações profundas, como sua mãe havia orientado.

 _Se acalma, Mad. Você consegue. Você treinou para isso._

"Olá." Madison ouviu uma voz perto dela e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um garoto ruivo com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um sorriso simpático.

"Er, oi."

"Eu vi você aqui se preparando e vim dar um apoio." ele disse e estendeu uma mão para ela "Eu sou o Daniel. Daniel Schuester."

"Madison St. James." ela apertou a mão dele "Schuester? Você é parente do-"

"Sim." ele a cortou e então riu "Filho do diretor. Eu odeio apresentações cordiais por isso. Não pense que quero me gabar, às vezes pode ser um saco você ser reconhecido somente por causa de quem você é filho."

Madison acenou "Acredite, eu te entendo completamente."

Daniel sorriu. "Eu faço parte do clube do coral. Meu pai achou que fosse legal da minha parte se eu viesse aqui e conversasse com os novatos e os apoiasse. Sabe como é."

Madison riu. "Bem, seu pai pode estar certo."

"E então, Madison, você é uma caloura?"

"Sim." Madison falou jogando os longos cabelos para trás dos ombros, voltando a tomar respirações "E você?"

"Eu estou no terceiro ano. Não vejo a hora de me formar."

"Ainda faltam dois anos." Madison brincou.

"Eu sei. E estou com pena de você." ele riu e Madison o acompanhou.

Madison olhou ao redor e voltou a encará-lo "Você vai assistir as audições?"

Daniel assentiu "Treinadora Corcoran pede que todos assistam." Madison arregalou os olhos "Mas não se assuste. Ninguém pode dar opinião ou falar alguma coisa."

Só então Madison percebeu que Daniel usava a mesma jaqueta vermelha e branca que ela viu alguns alunos usarem, com "Novas Direções" gravado nas costas e no bolso frontal no lado direito.

Agora sim ela podia sentir o frio específico na barriga, quando estava prestes a se apresentar. Ela havia crescido fazendo apresentações. Teve aulas de dança aos sábados desde os três anos de idade, as aulas de canto vieram aos cinco, sem contar a Ginástica Artística que ela insistiu em fazer, dos seis aos doze anos. Fazer apresentações e recitais era algo que ela estava familiarizada desde muito pequena, mas sempre havia o mesmo frio na barriga minutos antes. E contando a situação que ela se encontrava, não ajudava em nada.

"Estou um pouco nervosa."

"Se acalma. Eu sei que a gente fica nervoso, mas o segredo está em ficar calmo e não deixar que o nervosismo tome conta. Respira fundo e relaxa que você se sai bem." Daniel orientou e sorriu.

Madison estava se acostumando àquele sorriso simpático e gentil.

Zoe voltou, já vestida, e intercalou seu olhar entre os dois ali de pé. Madison a viu erguer uma sobrancelha perfeitamente, o que lembrava muito sua tia Quinn. Isso era estranhamente assustador.

"Zoe, esse é Daniel, um membro do Novas Direções. Daniel, essa é minha prima e melhor amiga, Zoe."

"Zoe Anderson, prazer em conhecê-lo." ela estendeu a mão.

"Daniel Schuester. O prazer é meu." ele apertou de volta.

"Schuester? Filho do-"

"É isso mesmo, Zoe." Madison a cortou. Daniel riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Culpado." ele ergueu as mãos se rendendo.

"Interessante essa informação."

Daniel arregalou os olhos levemente e depois sorriu "Eu não dou benefícios, se quer saber."

"Eu não disse nada." Zoe devolveu o sorriso. Madison apenas revirou os olhos.

Logo eles foram informados que a Srta. Corcoran havia chegado e chamaria o primeiro a se apresentar. Ela seguiria a ordem da lista de inscrição, e Zoe agradeceu muito por seu nome estar bem no final. Madison, por outro lado, apesar do nervosismo, estava satisfeita com sua colocação. Nem muito no início nem no final. Apenas no lugar certo.

Daniel se despediu das duas meninas e correu pelas cortinas até descer o palco e se juntar ao seu grupo na plateia. Madison não perdeu o brilho no olhar que Zoe deu à ela, com um sorrisinho indulgente.

"Não começa." Madison falou sem encará-la.

Zoe se fez de vítima "Mas eu nem disse nada."

"Antes que diga." ela pontuou "Acabamos de nos conhecer. Ele foi apenas gentil."

"Pontos positivos."

Madison se virou para encará-la em confusão, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada de volta como o primeiro nome foi chamado para se apresentar.

Aos poucos cada estudante ali foi chamado pela voz de Shelby Corcoran através do microfone. Madison não podia ver muito as reações como eles saíam pelo outro lado do palco, e ela não estava nem um pouco interessada nisso.

"Madison... St. James." ela ouviu seu nome e levantou a cabeça. Zoe a empurrou levemente quando percebeu a prima paralisar e assim ela foi, colocando seu melhor show face.

Madison andou de cabeça erguida até o centro do palco, como seus pais haviam ensinado. Nunca abaixar a cabeça. Não importa o quê. As palavras vieram a sua mente e ela continuou sorrindo. A equipe estava dispersa entre a primeira e segunda fileira da plateia, e lá no meio estava a treinadora sentada atrás de uma mesa, com uma luminária, um microfone e alguns papeis. Ela estava impassiva e apenas encarava Madison com as mãos cruzadas sob o queixo. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a menina não fez nada.

Madison percebeu e pigarreou antes de falar.

"Meu nome é Madison St. James e eu vou cantar 'Stars', de Les Miserables."

A menina viu uma mudança perceptiva na expressão de Shelby, como uma surpresa, mas logo a mulher se recompôs e continuou com sua máscara. Madison esperou que as notas do piano soassem e se preparou.

 _There out in the darkness_  
 _A fugitive running_  
 _Fallen from God_  
 _Fallen from grace_  
 _God be my witness_  
 _I never shall yield_  
 _Till we come face to face_  
 _Till we come face to face_

Madison cantou calmamente o primeiro verso, assim como ela havia ensaiado com sua mãe noite passada, e também de tantas outras vezes que ela já havia cantado essa música. Ela simplesmente era obcecada no musical.

 _Stars_  
 _In your multitudes_  
 _Scarce to be counted_  
 _Filling the darkness_  
 _With order and light_  
 _You are the sentinels_  
 _Silent and sure_  
 _Keeping watch in the night_  
 _Keeping watch in the night_

Ela tinha seus olhos fechados enquanto as palavras fluíam lindamente. Alguns diziam que ela cantava como sua mãe, colocando toda sua emoção na música. Ela não cantava apenas com a sua voz. Ela cantava com seu coração.

 _Lord let me find him_  
 _That I may see him_  
 _Safe behind bars_  
 _I will never rest_  
 _Till then!_  
 _This I swear_  
 _This I swear by the stars!_

A música terminou e o silêncio caiu sobre todos. Madison abriu os olhos e eles estavam molhados, assim como uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela limpou rapidamente. Sorrindo, ela se inclinou em reverência e esperou.

Na plateia, alguns rostos estavam pasmos, outros sorriam, como Daniel que estava exibindo seu típico sorriso gentil, e Beth tinha os braços cruzados. Ela tinha que admitir, a garota era boa, e ela havia cantado uma música difícil que pertencia a um musical, ou seja, ela havia ganhado muitos pontos com sua mãe. Ter ela na equipe seria um bônus, Beth pensou. Apenas mais um para balançar no fundo e fazer o coro.

Shelby estava surpresa. Assim que ela leu o nome da garota para chamá-la, ela gelou. St. James. Ela só conhecia uma pessoa com aquele sobrenome. Seu antigo líder vocal masculino em Carmel, no Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. Seria Madison parente dele? Talvez uma prima, ou sobrinha. Ela sabia que Jesse estava na Broadway, em Nova York, mas ele tinha família em Lima e ter um parente estudando no McKinley não seria algo inesperado.

Mas essa menina... Essa menina tinha algo familiar. Shelby não negaria o talento dela, ela era realmente boa. Mas algo no jeito dela cantar a lembrou outra pessoa. No início, quando ela entrou, ela pode jurar ver o sorriso mil watts que Jesse costumava dar em suas apresentações. Aquele sorriso que poderia curar o câncer. Mas quando ela abriu a boca e soltou sua voz, ela parecia um anjo. Ela cantou com a emoção transbordando em cada palavra, ela apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu a canção. Ela se emocionou. Shelby viu as lágrimas lá. Ela cantou como... Como Rachel.

"Hmm, Madison, sim?" Madison ouviu a voz da mulher pelo microfone. Ela juntou as mãos na frente do corpo e acenou veemente "Tudo bem, Madison, você foi bem. Há algumas pequenas coisas que precisam ser acertadas, mas você foi realmente muito bem. Está liberada."

Madison teve um vislumbre do sorriso de Daniel e da carranca de Beth antes de deixar o palco. Ela não podia acreditar que tinha realmente feito aquilo. E ela foi elogiada! Claro que haviam pequenos reparos, ela estava nervosa, sua mãe sempre a ajudou a ver os erros depois de cada vez que ela cantou. Mas Shelby Corcoran, a Rainha do Gelo, havia dito que ela foi bem. Muito bem.

Seu sorriso cresceu quando ela avistou Zoe e as duas meninas se abraçaram. Zoe riu e a elogiou, dizendo que ela estava na equipe com certeza.

Madison apenas esperava que sim.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

Zoe e Madison saíram para o estacionamento da escola para esperarem seus pais depois que as audições acabaram. Elas souberam que a Srta. Corcoran disponibilizaria a lista dos aprovados no dia seguinte. Zoe havia se saído muito bem também em sua apresentação de canto e dança com "Hush Hush" de The Pussycat Dolls, e ambas as meninas estavam ansiosas para o resultado.

Elas estavam distraídas conversando e não perceberam a equipe deixando o auditório. Beth sorriu maldosamente e se aproximou delas, com Hailey e Kaitlyn em seus calcanhares. Ela pôs as mãos no quadril e limpou a garganta.

"Ora, ora, ora. Se não são as novatas por aqui." Beth disse com falsa surpresa "O que aconteceu? Perderam o caminho de casa?"

Hailey e Kaitlyn soltaram risadinhas e Madison revirou os olhos para a infantilidade.

"O que vocês querem?"

"Nos deixem em paz!" Zoey apertou os punhos.

Beth ergueu uma sobrancelha. Por um curto momento, Madison jurou ver Zoe na frente dela, no lugar de Beth.

"Escutem bem. Eu quero que saibam que não é porque há possibilidades de vocês entrarem para o Novas Direções que seremos unidas como uma equipe. Nós estamos mesmo precisando de mais algumas pessoas balançando no fundo. Não contem pontos com isso. E você..." ela lançou seus olhos esverdeados para os azuis de Madison como facas "Eu tenho uma memória muito boa. Não pense que isso está feito."

E assim, as três saíram dali. Madison viu quando a Srta. Corcoran deixou o auditório com suas coisas e gritou o nome de Beth, caminhando para o seu Range Rover estacionado na vaga de funcionários. Shelby subiu atrás do volante e brevemente lançou um olhar para as duas meninas ali de pé. Madison franziu a testa com aquilo e observou o carro sair e sumir pela rua.

"Você viu aquilo?" questionou, se virando para encarar a prima.

"Viu o quê?" Zoe devolveu, distraída.

Madison balançou a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá."

Jesse logo apareceu no estacionamento e sorriu acenando para sua filha e sobrinha. "Hey, meninas."

Madison acenou de volta e subiu no lado do passageiro.

"Tio Jesse, você poderia me dar uma carona? Papai acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que não poderá vir, nem ele nem o pai."

"Claro, Zoe. Entra aí." Jesse sorriu para a menina loira.

Zoe entrou no banco traseiro e jogou sua mochila em cima da de Madison, ao seu lado. Jesse deixou o estacionamento e se virou brevemente para olhar a filha.

"Então, garotas, como foi a escola?"

"Foi legal." Zoe respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Madison dizia apenas 'bom'.

"E a audição? Vocês conseguiram?"

"Saberemos somente amanhã, papai. Mas nós fomos muito bem." Madison falou e Jesse sorriu para a menina, orgulhoso.

"Tenho certeza que foram."

"Nós fomos, tio. Srta. Corcoran até mesmo nos elogiou, e ela pode ser um pouco exigente quando quer."

Jesse engasgou um pouco com o que Zoe disse e aproveitou o sinal vermelho para se recompor.

"Tá tudo bem, pai?" Madison uniu as sobrancelhas.

"T-tá sim, querida. Eu apenas me engasguei. Estou bem." Jesse fingiu um sorriso para a garota e voltou a dirigir em silêncio quando o sinal abriu.

Shelby Corcoran era a treinadora do Novas Direções? Ouvir aquilo sair da boca de sua sobrinha fez Jesse congelar internamente. Ele precisava conversar com Rachel imediatamente. Saber o que ela acharia quando descobrisse que Shelby seria a futura treinadora de Madison.

Depois de deixarem Zoe em casa, Jesse dirigiu para a sua com o olhar de Madison sobre si a toda hora. A menina não era boba, ela sabia que havia algo errado.

"Pai, você não me engana. Zoe pode não ter percebido, mas eu sim." ela falou enquanto ele parava em frente a garagem "O que está acontecendo?"

Jesse suspirou desligando o carro e se virou para a filha "Não está acontecendo nada. Nada que você deva se preocupar, ok? Agora vamos entrar que sua mãe está nos esperando."

Assim que largou seu casaco no armário junto com sua mochila, Madison viu sua mãe surgir com um enorme sorriso e os braços estendidos para abraçá-la.

"Senti sua falta, meu amor." Rachel falou nos cabelos da menina e acariciou suas costas.

"Eu também, mãe." Madison deitou a cabeça no ombro da mulher e sorriu.

Jesse se inclinou sobre a filha para beijar os lábios da esposa e quando se afastou, deu um olhar à Rachel que a fez ficar séria e franzir as sobrancelhas. Ela questionou com os olhos e ele apenas apontou com a cabeça para Madison, dando a entender que não iria dizer com ela ao redor.

"Mas então, me conta como foi a audição." Rachel pediu, se soltando de Madison e pondo uma mão nas costas da menina para guiá-la até a sala de estar.

Jesse seguiu as duas e torceu para que Madison não mencionasse o nome da treinadora. Ele tinha que falar com Rachel primeiro, e não sabia qual seria sua reação ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe biológica, principalmente na frente de Madison.

"Eu estou confiante, mãe. Acho que fui bem e só tive alguns pontos que reparar, mas fora isso a treinadora disse que eu fui bem." Madison explicou entusiasmada, sentada ao lado da mãe no sofá "O resultado sai amanhã."

"Fico feliz." Rachel abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou a filha outra vez, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Jesse sorriu também e concordou, dizendo que estava orgulhoso dela. Madison sorriu e agradeceu aos pais, antes de avisar que estava subindo para se trocar e talvez fazer um Skype com Zoe até o jantar ficar pronto.

Assim que a menina deixou a sala, Jesse levantou da poltrona que ocupava e se sentou ao lado da esposa no sofá, recebendo um olhar questionador.

"É sobre a treinadora do Novas Direções." ele começou.

"O que tem ela?" Rachel questionou olhando o marido.

Jesse suspirou e passou um braço ao redor de Rachel "Hoje eu trouxe Zoe conosco e antes de deixá-la em casa, ela tagarelou sobre a audição. E..."

"E o que, Jesse? Você está me deixando preocupada."

"Ela acabou revelando quem é a treinadora delas, amor." Jesse olhou nos olhos de Rachel e respondeu "É Shelby."

"O-o que?" Rachel gaguejou, não acreditando no que o marido acabara de dizer "Não. C-como assim? Não pode ser, isso não é verdade. É uma brincadeira. Sim, você está brincando comigo. Não pode ser verdade, Jesse." ela gesticulava nervosa.

"Rach. Rach. Se acalma, tá bem?" Jesse pediu, segurando-a pelos braços e a fazendo encará-lo. "Você sabe que eu não brincaria com algo assim. Shelby está aqui em Lima."

"Você está apenas me dizendo que a mulher que me deu à luz está vivendo na mesma cidade que eu, depois de ter recusado fazer parte da minha vida, e ainda por cima trabalhando na escola da minha filha? Isso só pode ser uma piada."

"Não, amor. Não é uma piada. Shelby trabalha no McKinley e é treinadora do Novas Direções."

Rachel soltou seus braços de Jesse e se virou para frente, devagar, tentando processar aquilo. Ela então se inclinou para frente apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e pôs o rosto em suas mãos.

"Oh, Deus." murmurou "Só me faltava essa agora." ela falava abafado com o rosto escondido, sentindo as carícias de Jesse em suas costas "O que vamos fazer?" ela o encarou.

"Acho que a primeira coisa a fazermos é mantermos a calma e não deixar que Mad desconfie, pelo menos por enquanto."

"Não." Rachel esbravejou, se levantando e se afastando do marido "Não quero que Madison saiba nem agora nem nunca. Eu não quero que a minha filha sofra. Aquela mulher já causou danos demais, Jesse. Ela me magoou, magoou a Quinn e magoou o Noah. Não quero que o próximo alvo seja Maddie."

"Rachel, amor, calma." ele pediu, cauteloso, enquanto se levantava e ia até Rachel para abraça-la "Eu sei que você está chateada com isso e que essa história te machuca, mas Mad precisa saber, eventualmente. Ela tem uma avó e ela precisa saber disso."

"O que você está dizendo é completamente insano, Jesse!"

"Não, não é. Eu não disse para você correr de braços abertos até ela e nem contar que Madison é nossa filha, estou apenas dizendo que devemos contar à Madison sobre isso. Nossa filha é esperta, ela vai entender."

"Jesse, não quero Mad com essa mulher sabendo de tudo que ela já fez pra mim. Estou tentando proteger a nossa filha." teimou Rachel.

Jesse suspirou e teve que apelar "E se Mad deixa escapar que é nossa filha? E se, não sei, um dia ela comente sobre um de nós perto de Shelby? Afinal, ela é sua treinadora." Rachel levantou os olhos o encarando seriamente "Se escondermos isso dela por mais tempo, ainda mais agora, ela vai nos odiar quando descobrir por outras pessoas ao invés de seus pais. Ela confia em nós, Rach. E ela tem o direito."

Rachel escutava o que o marido dizia e suspirou, desviando o olhar e o abraçando de volta. Jesse apertou os braços ao redor da esposa e beijou seus cabelos escuros, sussurrando que ia ficar tudo bem e que ele estaria ao lado dela o tempo todo.

"Mãe? Pai?" ele ouviram Madison e se separaram para encontrar a menina de pé na parte inferior das escadas "Tá tudo bem?"

Rachel se recompôs rapidamente e fingiu um sorriso "Claro, meu amor. Está tudo bem. Papai e eu só estávamos conversando."

Madison balançou a cabeça, acenando em entendimento, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Obviamente ela não acreditava que tudo estava perfeitamente bem, mas ela não iria empurrar isso sobre seus pais. Não agora.

"Que tal pedirmos pizza para o jantar? Sua mãe não está muito afim de cozinhar e já está ficando tarde." Jesse sugeriu, tentando aliviar o clima tenso.

Madison deu de ombros. "Por mim tudo bem."

Jesse sorriu e saiu para pegar o menu da pizzaria e encomendar uma pizza normal para si e Madison e outra vegana para Rachel. Madison se sentou no sofá e Rachel se acomodou ao lado da filha, ligando a TV e zapeando os canais em busca de algum programa interessante.

"Mãe."

"Hmm?"

"Tem certeza que não tem nada acontecendo?"

Rachel virou a cabeça para sua filha e sorriu, passando um braço ao redor da menina "Não é nada que você deva se preocupar, docinho. Eu prometo."

Madison assentiu e deitou a cabeça no peito de Rachel, recebendo carícias em seu cabelo enquanto olhava para Top Chef que sua mãe tinha escolhido para assistir.

Quando as pizzas chegaram, a família se acomodou em frente à TV com seus pratos e copos e jantaram calmamente. Quando terminou, Madison voltou a se deitar contra Rachel e terminou de assistir o reality show. Às 9:30 ela foi enviada para a cama com beijos de boa noite e rapidamente pegou no sono logo depois que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

Na casa Corcoran, Shelby estava tendo a mesma luta de todas as noites para enviar Beth para a cama. A menina teimava em dizer que já era velha demais para ter um horário para dormir, e a cada vez que ela dizia isso Shelby argumentava de volta que aquelas eram as regras e que enquanto Beth vivesse ali, ela teria que segui-las. Bufando, a menina pisou forte contra o piso das escadas demonstrando toda sua insatisfação e bateu a porta do quarto. Shelby queria dizer à ela que toda aquela birra apenas contradizia seu argumento.

Com um suspiro, Shelby terminou de preparar seu chá e se sentou no balcão da cozinha para bebe-lo calmamente antes de começar a se preparar para a noite. Olhando os papéis na frente dela, o primeiro da pilha era a relação de alunos que foram aprovados nas audições daquela tarde. Passando o olhar pela enésima vez, ela parou sobre o nome de Madison e o observou por alguns instantes, como se fosse lhe dizer alguma coisa. Ela sabia que era paranoia, mas essa menina havia intrigado-a.

Se ela era parente de Jesse, bom, seria uma coincidência e tanto. Mas havia algo que Shelby não compreendia, e aquilo a estava fazendo refletir demais depois da audição de Madison. Não houve dúvidas de que ela a teria na equipe, a menina realmente tinha talento. Shelby não queria nem imaginar a reação de Beth, que tinha prazer em demonstrar seu desprezo para com a novata. Mais uma vez, Shelby suspirou com a personalidade difícil de sua filha. Às vezes ela se pegava imaginando Quinn quando a conhecera, uma menina assustada, mas que demonstrava seu gênio difícil e a determinação. Com Noah ela não tivera tanto contato, mas ela se lembrava perfeitamente de seu jeito badboy e durão. E, além disso, do sorriso maroto que ele levava no canto da boca. Um sorriso que muitas vezes Shelby viu no rosto de Beth.

Shelby rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. Lembrar da decisão que ela tomou por Beth a fazia lembrar também de toda sua história com sua filha biológica. E esse campo ainda era um campo delicado, que a machucava e trazia todos os seus arrependimentos. Ela não queria pensar novamente. Ela não queria se remoer mais.

Ela sabia que havia falhado com suas filhas, mas ela não podia ajudar. Ela temia. Shelby temia as consequências.

Muitos a achavam fria e sem sentimentos, mas na verdade Shelby Corcoran era uma pessoa ferida. Ela apenas aprisionava os sentimentos para não sofrer com eles. A cada dia, ao se levantar da cama, ela vestia a máscara da confiança e segurança de si mesma, até a hora que se encontrava sozinha na escuridão de seu quarto, onde, novamente, deixava a máscara cair.

Assim, ela subiu as escadas de sua casa silenciosa e checou Beth antes de ir para o próprio quarto. A adolescente já dormia e Shelby sorriu, indo arrumar o cobertor em volta dela e beijar sua cabeça.

"Eu te amo, menina teimosa." ela sussurrou e se virou para sair do quarto.

Já em sua cama, aquela não era mais Shelby Corcoran treinadora, professora, fria, sem sentimentos. Ali agora era a Shelby cheia de arrependimentos e inseguranças.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

A primeira coisa que Madison fez ao adentrar a escola no dia seguinte foi checar o mural perto do auditório. Correndo os olhos pelos nomes, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar e um sorriso crescer em seu rosto ao ler o seu próprio nome na lista. Ela estava tão animada para começar os ensaios e todas as danças e escolhas das músicas. Madison mal podia esperar para estar usando uma jaqueta Novas Direções.

Ela só encontrou Zoe na hora do almoço e as duas comemoraram o ingresso para o clube. Olivia as parabenizou e Scott deu as boas vindas. Madison estava distraída em uma conversa com Zoe e não percebeu Daniel se aproximar da mesa que ela ocupava.

"Oi, Madison. Oi, Zoe. Eu vim lhes dar parabéns por terem passado. São um acréscimo e tanto na equipe." o menino falou simpático e fez um toque de mãos com Scott.

"Obrigada, Daniel." Madison respondeu e sorriu de volta, pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Zoe não perdeu a troca de olhares entre os dois e logo abriu a boca. "Hey, Daniel. Gostaria de se juntar à nós?"

Madison arregalou os olhos e deu um olhar à prima, que foi totalmente ignorado.

Daniel esticou o sorriso com aquela reação. "Eu adoraria, pessoal. Mas tenho que encontrar alguns amigos. Quem sabe na próxima." ele piscou.

"É uma pena." Zoe inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fez beicinho.

"Bem, nos vemos hoje no ensaio." e então ele saiu.

"Bem, ele verá MADISON no ensaio." Zoe debochou e riu acompanhada de Olivia e Scott.

"Zoe!" Madison ralhou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

"Awn, não é uma graça?"

Madison bufou e jogou um guardanapo na prima "Cala a boca."

Às três horas, os alunos começaram a chegar no auditório para o primeiro ensaio do ano letivo com os novos integrantes. Além de Madison e Zoe, havia entrado mais cinco, formando vinte integrantes no total. Era um número alto, Shelby tinha consciência disso, mas ela sabia como fazer funcionar. Ela era uma grande treinadora e sua equipe já havia conquistado inúmeros campeonatos nacionais, então ela não era um iniciante naquilo. Shelby só esperava levar o Novas Direções novamente ao primeiro lugar de todo o país.

Todos estavam no palco quando ela chegou.

"Boa tarde, pessoal." todo mundo respondeu e ela continuou "Como todos sabem, hoje começa oficialmente nossa jornada Glee rumo às competições. Caminharemos a partir de agora para nos apresentarmos nas Seletivas contra outros dois corais. Apenas um sai vencedor. Depois seguimos para as Regionais, onde novamente competiremos com outras duas escolas que também venceram as Seletivas de suas áreas. Por fim, temos as Nacionais, onde iremos competir com os melhores corais do país." Shelby andava pelo palco em frente à todos enquanto falava "Durante todo o caminho até lá nós teremos ensaio de segunda à sexta às quatro e ele seguirá até às seis e meia, então todos estarão liberados para ir. Irei entregar aos novos integrantes um documento de autorização que seus responsáveis devem ler e assinar, é um contrato de compromisso com a equipe que lhes dá o direito às participações nas competições e nos ensaios. Também irei entregar à todos o calendário com as datas das competições, e já dizer de antemão que próximo à essas datas, se eu sentir que é necessário, nossas rotinas de ensaio aumentarão de carga horária, como por exemplo horários estendidos e finais de semana. Sempre serão avisados com antecedência." Shelby ouviu alguns gemidos baixos e resolveu ignorar por hora "Não tolero em minha equipe nenhuma brincadeira de mau gosto e nem a prática de bullying, caso contrário isso afetará exclusivamente a sua permanência na equipe. A base do meu trabalho é respeito, cooperação e determinação. Estamos aqui juntos em busca de algo em comum. Sermos os melhores." todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça enquanto ela olhava cada membro "Alguma dúvida?"

Uma novata, Melanie Sanders, levantou a mão e Shelby se virou para atendê-la. Madison aproveitou a distração para encarar Zoe e viu que sua prima estava um pouco intimidada por tudo o que a treinadora tinha dito. Inferno, ela mesma estava nervosa. Ao que parecia, perder não era uma opção. Talvez a Srta. Corcoran nem tivesse essa palavra em seu vocabulário.

Desviando o olhar, Madison encontrou Daniel sentado a alguns metros de distância. Como se adivinhasse, o menino a encarou de volta e sorriu, dando um aceno de cabeça. Madison sorriu e voltou a observar Shelby, sentindo os olhos de Daniel ainda sobre si.

"Mais alguém?" Shelby perguntou "Tudo bem, vocês estão liberados por hoje. Estejam amanhã aqui no horário combinado. Os novatos peço que fiquem mais alguns minutos para que eu possa entregar as autorizações e tudo o que você vai precisar para os ensaios."

Conforme todos os outros deixaram o auditório, os novatos ficaram em seus lugares, esperando. Beth havia ficado ali e Shelby pediu que a menina a esperasse do lado de fora. Beth revirou os olhos e saiu, fazendo com que sua mãe balançasse a cabeça, frustrada. Beth às vezes era um caso complicado.

"Bem, esperem aqui para que eu possa ir até meu escritório pegar as autorizações. Volto já."

Quando Shelby saiu, a menina Melanie se aproximou de onde Zoe e Madison estavam sentadas conversando. Madison se interrompeu na própria fala quando viu a menina sorridente atrás de Zoe. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez sinal para que a prima se virasse.

"Oi, eu sou a Melanie. Desculpe atrapalhar, mas eu apenas não podia deixar de falar com você." ela apontou para a loira "Eu vi a sua apresentação para a Srta. Corcoran e aquilo foi realmente bom. Quero dizer, seus passos são incríveis." ela tagarelou.

Zoe sorriu sem graça "Bem, obrigada."

Madison observava a interação das duas em divertimento. Melanie era uma menina baixa, pele escura e cabelos afro que tinha muito orgulho em exibir seus dentes brancos, porque ela não parava de sorrir um minuto sequer. Madison se perguntou se ela não ficava com dor nas bochechas. E ela era agitada, falava gesticulando e parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz do planeta.

"Estou tão animada para estarmos todos juntos nos ensaios com a Srta. Corcoran. Eu ouvi que ela é a melhor treinadora de corais do país e que já levou a equipe à muitos primeiros lugares. Mal posso esperar para começar a praticar e receber suas lições. Quero ser uma grande dançarina um dia."

Zoe e Madison sorriram. Melanie parecia ser uma menina legal, apesar de elétrica, e um pouco sonhadora. Ela falava com os olhos escuros cobertos de expectativa, lembrou Madison de uma criança na manhã de Natal. Era de certa forma adorável.

"Podemos treinar juntas, Melanie." Zoe falou e elas viram os olhos da menina brilharem intensamente "Podemos ensaiar fora do horário Glee e trocarmos alguns aprendizados."

"Isso seria maravilhoso!" a menina pulou e recebeu alguns olhares estranhos "Mal posso esperar para ensaiar com você."

Shelby voltou com uma pasta grande cheia de envelopes pardos e um grande saco preto. Ela depositou o saco no chão do palco e parou ali de pé.

"Eu vou chamar o seu nome e quero que você venha aqui pegar um envelope e uma sacola de plástico dentro desse saco. Nessa sacola contém uma bolsa, um uniforme para a prática e uma jaqueta, tudo com o emblema da equipe. Vocês terão que usar o uniforme durante os ensaios, a não ser que estejamos praticando com alguma roupa específica feita para a coreografia. A bolsa é para trazerem suas coisas para os ensaios, fiquem à vontade para garrafas de água e pequenos lanches. Junto ao contrato de vocês, que está nesse envelope, está anexado uma lista de alimentos que eu peço que introduzam em suas dietas, é recomendado por um nutricionista e indispensável para uma boa prática, contém basicamente fibras e carboidratos. A jaqueta vocês podem usar quando quiserem, mas ela é indispensável nos dias das competições. Fui clara?"

"Sim, senhora." responderam em uníssono.

"Bom. Agora eu irei chamar o seu nome e venha recolher o seu material."

Um por um, Shelby entregou o material e no final ela deu mais algumas pequenas instruções e então liberou todos para irem. Madison e Zoe seguiram para o estacionamento e viram Beth abraçada a um menino que usava a jaqueta do time de futebol da escola, os Titãs. Ela riu alto de alguma coisa que ele disse ao pé do ouvido e então eles se beijaram.

"Típico." Zoe murmurou.

Madison se virou para encará-la em questionamento "Do que está falando?"

"Beth e o bonitão ali. Ela é popular por ser a liderança do clube do coral e ele, provavelmente, é o quarterback. Os dois estarem juntos é o epítome do clichê."

"Mas então ele não deveria namorar a capitã das líderes de torcida?"

"Não em uma escola voltada para as artes. As regras são um pouco distintas aqui."

Beth e Jeremy estavam sorrindo em meio ao beijo quando a menina ouviu a voz de sua mãe.

"Beth, é hora de irmos. Se despeça do seu namorado e venha para o carro."

Beth revirou os olhos e deu um último selinho no namorado antes de seguir as instruções de Shelby. Ela se aproximou da mulher e fez sua melhor cara inocente.

"Mamãe, eu queria saber se depois da festa de boas vindas que o McKinley dará na sexta-feira, eu poderia ir dormir na casa da Hailey. Festa do pijama."

Shelby suspirou enquanto destravava as portas do carro e abria a traseira para colocar suas coisas e as de Beth no banco "Eu não sei, Beth."

"Por favor, mãe. É final de semana e iremos apenas matar as saudades das férias."

"Você e Hailey se viram praticamente todo o verão."

Beth revirou os olhos "Ela é minha melhor amiga!"

Shelby deu um olhar de censura à filha "Primeiro perca sua atitude senão você não estará indo a lugar nenhum fora de casa na sexta."

Beth abriu um sorriso "Então eu posso?"

As duas entraram no carro e Shelby se virou para encarar a menina "Tudo bem. Mas é diretamente para a casa da Hailey depois da festa de boas vindas. E eu quero você de volta em casa no sábado. E o seu celular ligado o tempo todo."

"Tudo bem. Obrigada, mãe." Beth se inclinou sobre o console central e deu um abraço em sua mãe "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, querida. Muito." ela abraçou a filha de volta "Agora vamos. O que acha de uma parada no Breadstix para pegar o jantar? Não estou no clima para cozinhar hoje."

"Parece bom para mim."

Shelby assentiu e ligou o carro para deixar a escola. Ela estava prestes a sair do estacionamento quando viu um Jeep Cherokee parar por ali e Madison e Zoe pularem para dentro do veículo. A curiosidade lhe abateu imediatamente. Se Madison fosse parente de Jesse, quem quer que estivesse dirigindo também era, possivelmente. Não que isso fosse da conta dela, mas ela não podia ignorar o fato de que Jesse St. James foi alguém importante em sua vida. Além do líder masculino de seu antigo clube Glee, o primeiro clube que ela levou ao campeonato nacional, ele havia sido peça fundamental em seu reencontro com Rachel. Foi graças a Jesse que a menina chegou até ela, mesmo que ilegalmente. Rachel não tinha nem dezesseis anos de idade, o que contradizia o contrato assinado antes de seu nascimento, mas Shelby queria conhecer sua menina. E foi através de Jesse e uma fita gravada com uma canção de Les Miserables que sua vida deu uma reviravolta dezoito anos antes do presente momento. Por isso, se aquela menina, hoje sua aluna que estranhamente lembrava sua filha biológica, fosse da mesma família que Jesse, ter notícias dele seria algo interessante.

"Mãe?" Shelby saiu do devaneio com a voz de Beth.

"Desculpe, querida. Eu me distraí." ela olhou para a filha e deu um mínimo sorriso "Pronta pra ir?"

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

Depois de deixar Zoe em casa, Rachel e Madison seguiram para a própria casa cantando junto com o rádio. Rachel ainda estava um pouco distante com toda aquela história de Shelby rondando sua cabeça, mas ela não queria que Madison desconfiasse mais do que já estava. Ela havia planejado para sentar com sua filha e conversar, mas primeiro ela tinha que encontrar a coragem certa e a maneira como ela iria dizer aquilo. Rachel sabia que Jesse tinha razão, ela só estava tendo um momento para processar tudo ela mesma, afinal era um tema difícil para ela.

Por outro lado, ela havia ficado contente que Madison conseguira entrar para o Novas Direções. Ela sabia que a menina conseguiria, mas receber a notícia de uma Madison entusiasmada havia feito ela sorrir amplamente. Mesmo que isso significasse Shelby na vida de Madison, ela teria que suportar pela menina.

Elas entraram em casa e Madison subiu para fazer a lição de casa enquanto Rachel foi começar o jantar. Jesse encontrou a esposa na cozinha e a abraçou apertado, recebendo um meio sorriso quando se afastou e beijou-a na bochecha.

"Como você está?" ele quis saber.

Rachel entendeu o significado original da pergunta. Com um suspiro, ela respondeu "Eu vou conversar com a nossa filha, você estava certo. Mas eu preciso de mais um tempo. É apenas muita coisa para lidar tão de repente."

Jesse a abraçou novamente e beijou seus cabelos "Você só precisa saber que eu estou aqui. Para você e para Mad. Nós vamos passar por isso todos juntos."

Rachel sorriu e se afastou, o encarando "Obrigada. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo." ele se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Escolha errada de palavras

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

Madison sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido para fora de seu sono confortável e não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita por isso. Tentando empurrar a mão de quem quer que fosse, ela escutou uma risada.

"Acorda, dorminhoca. Você tem aula."

"Papai" ela choramingou, tentando cobrir a cabeça com o cobertor "me deixa em paz."

"Hoje é o seu primeiro dia de ensaio. Se anime." Jesse brincou, puxando o cobertor para longe da menina, ganhando um gemido de volta.

"Eu não me sinto bem." ela forçou a voz para parecer deprimente, fazendo seu pai revirar os olhos.

"Você precisa ir ao médico, querida?" Jesse se sentou na cama e pôs uma mão na testa da menina, estava mais gelada do que o polo norte.

"Ugh!" ela bufou.

"Você tem vinte minutos para aparecer lá embaixo. Se apresse." ele falou antes de deixar o quarto.

Com um longo suspiro, Madison se levantou e arrastou os pés até o banheiro para começar a se preparar para o dia. Depois de se vestir e escovar o cabelo, ela desceu as escadas e encontrou os pais tomando café na cozinha.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, querida. Animada para o primeiro ensaio?" Rachel perguntou para o zumbi que ela chamava carinhosamente de filha.

Madison deixou seu corpo sonolento cair em um banco e começou a mexer o cereal à sua frente "Sim."

"Posso ver isso." Rachel zombou.

Na noite anterior, os três haviam se sentado juntos depois do jantar e leram o contrato que Shelby havia enviado. No fim, Jesse assinou e entregou para que Madison pudesse guardá-lo em sua pasta e entregar no dia seguinte.

"Você já tem tudo arrumado?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo e comeu uma colherada de cereal. Lentamente ela esvaziou a tigela e subiu para buscar sua mochila e a bolsa do ensaio. Rachel lhe entregou a garrafa de água e algumas barras de cereal de frutas.

"Seu pai vai levá-la e buscá-la hoje. Eu estou saindo para resolver alguns assuntos com o tio Kurt e talvez você não me encontre em casa quando chegar. Seu pai estará lá às seis e meia. Boa aula e bom primeiro dia de clube glee. Boa sorte." Rachel abraçou a filha e sentiu ela abraça-la de volta.

"Obrigada, mamãe. Eu te amo."

"Também amo você, Maddie. Nos vemos mais tarde."

Madison se despediu de seu pai na porta da escola e caminhou para os armários. Ela deixou suas coisas lá e puxou apenas um caderno e seu livro de Biologia, como essa era a sua primeira aula. Estava fechando a porta quando Zoe apareceu ao seu lado, sorrindo largamente ao exibir suas vestimentas.

"O que achou?" ela pediu, dando uma volta em frente à prima.

"Uau. Você fica bem de vermelho e branco."

"Eu sei!" Zoe respondeu, animada "Pai falou a mesma coisa essa manhã." ela olhou para sua jaqueta ND outra vez e então voltou a olhar para a menina à sua frente "Por que não está usando a sua?"

Madison deu de ombros. "Qual a sua aula agora?"

"Música." Zoe respondeu como elas começaram a andar pelo corredor.

"Bem, então nos vemos no almoço?"

"Sim. E eu tenho uma surpresa para você." a menina loira sorriu brilhantemente.

"Surpresa? O que é?"

"Esse é o ponto!" Madison parou em seus trilhos e Zoe continuou seu caminho, acenando por cima do ombro "Tchauzinho. Nos vemos no almoço, priminha."

Quando o sinal bateu, Madison correu para fora da sala de aula até seu armário e depois o refeitório. Ela pagou por sua bandeja e caminhou até a mesa que Olivia e Scott já ocupavam.

"Qual a sensação de ter o privilégio de não precisar sentar com os novatos?" Scott brincou quando Madison ocupou uma cadeira.

"Benéfica." Madison devolveu com um sorriso maligno e Olivia abafou uma risada para a feição desacreditada de Scott.

"Você mereceu." a garota mais velha disse ao amigo.

"Onde está Zoe?" perguntou Scott.

"Me pergunto o mesmo. Ela disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim na hora do almoço." Madison respondeu, temperando sua salada "Fico pensando o que ela está aprontando."

"Ela costuma surpreender?" questionou Olivia.

Madison lhe deu um olhar cético "Zoe? Você pode esperar tudo dela."

A garota só teve tempo de concluir sua frase antes de olhar para cima de sua bandeja e ver Zoe e Daniel caminhando até ela, com suas bandejas de comida e sorrisos no rosto.

Madison iria matar sua prima.

"Olá, pessoal." Zoe cumprimentou alegre e ganhou um olhar fulminante de Madison "Hoje eu trouxe um amigo para nos acompanhar."

"Se eu não atrapalhar, é claro." Daniel falou, ocupando uma cadeira.

"Claro que você não atrapalha. Não é, Maddie?"

Se naquele momento Madison soltasse laser pelos olhos, Zoe estaria queimando no chão.

"Claro." ela respondeu, sem desviar os olhos.

Olivia estava se esforçando para não rir, Scott tinha um sorriso zombeteiro e Zoe parecia o ser mais inocente da história, Madison conseguia enxergar o brilho maligno nos olhos esverdeados. Ela havia feito de propósito. Madison estava fervendo por dentro, mas esse sentimento era estranho e inesperado mesmo para ela. Por que ela estava agindo daquela forma com a simples presença de Daniel? Ela não entendia, no entanto não conseguia evitar. Sempre que os olhares deles se encontravam, ele sorria para ela e a deixava sem jeito. Zoe percebeu isso e resolveu se divertir com a situação, mesmo que isso custasse olhares mortais em sua direção e, possivelmente, sua vida.

"Vocês vão vir na festa de boas vindas amanhã?" Scott puxou assunto, tentando amenizar o clima.

"É uma chance de fazer amigos. Hoje em dia ser excluída é pior do que ser pobre." Zoe dramatizou.

Madison rolou os olhos para o comentário "Bem, perder essa festa é um passaporte para o antissocialismo."

"E vocês ouviram falar da festa que Randy dará em sua casa depois daqui?" disse Olivia "Brian me disse que toda a escola será convidada."

"Quem é Randy? E Brian?" questionou Madison.

"Bem, Randy é só um veterano popular famoso pelas badaladas festas em sua casa, e Brian é seu irmão mais novo, ele está no segundo ano como nós." Olivia explicou, apontando Scott e Zoe.

"E eu estou supondo que nessas badaladas festas tem todos os tipos de bebidas e sem nenhum adulto por perto."

"Você está supondo certo." Daniel respondeu "Randy pode ser um babaca às vezes, e nas suas festas rola de tudo. Eu já fui à algumas e digo que aquilo é uma confusão enorme."

"Bom, eu quero ir." Zoe se animou "Adoro festas. E será mais uma oportunidade para se enturmar rapidamente."

"Vai ser o tipo de comemoração própria depois da festa que vai rolar aqui no McKinley. Randy é do tipo que gosta de competir. E é unânime entre os veteranos que essa festa de boas-vindas é entediante e sem graça." Scott zombou "Eu estarei lá."

"Você vai, Madison?" Daniel quis saber, olhando para a garota mais nova.

Madison mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Ela conhecia esse tipo de festa, nunca acabava bem e às vezes até a polícia era envolvida. Quanto a seus pais, bom, eles até que eram do tipo liberais, contanto que Madison não fizesse nada ilegal e que a prejudicasse. Olhando em volta da mesa, ela percebeu Daniel a encarando em expectativa, Olivia e Scott compartilhando sorrisos e Zoe não fazendo nenhum esforço em ser sutil ao balançar a cabeça positivamente e erguer os polegares.

"Tudo bem." ela cedeu com um suspiro.

"YEY! Será espetacular." Zoe bateu palminhas.

Daniel a encarou sorrindo abertamente e Madison devolveu um sorriso tímido, acenando.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

Rachel e Kurt fizeram seu caminho para uma mesa no Lima Bean depois de pegarem seus pedidos. Era uma nostalgia constante estar ali, o lugar que eles sempre iam depois da escola ou nos fins de semana para uma reunião de amigos. Eles haviam passado o início da tarde resolvendo assuntos pendentes da mudança e tiveram aquela pausa para um café.

"Kurt, eu preciso de conselhos. Estou insegura em como contar à Mad sobre Shelby e em como ela pode reagir."

"Apenas seja honesta, okay? Mad vai entender, tenho certeza. Diga à ela que Shelby é sua mãe biológica, mas não realmente sua mãe, entende? Cabe à Madison decidir se ela verá Shelby como avó, mas ela tem o direito de saber. E depois... Bem, depois você tem que arranjar uma forma de dizer à Shelby."

"O que!?" a morena se espantou.

"Sim. Assim como Mad merece saber que tem uma avó, Shelby merece saber que tem uma neta."

"Mas ela quem não quis fazer parte da minha vida, Kurt. Isso equivale também a não saber sobre Madison."

"Eu concordaria com você, Diva, se Shelby fosse uma pessoa distante na vida da Mad. Mas ela é sua treinadora. No futuro haverá coisas como reuniões e competições que seria inevitável um encontro. É apenas adiar o inevitável."

Rachel suspirou e tomou um gole de seu café, lambendo os lábios em seguida e respirando fundo. Deus, aquela mudança era para ser benéfica para toda a família, não uma reviravolta de assuntos passados. E no pacote ainda tinha Beth. Rachel não sabia até onde a menina sabia da história, e se ela sabia de alguma coisa, e isso a deixava insegura também. Porque, afinal, Beth e Zoe eram meia irmãs biológicas. Toda aquela confusão envolveria todos eles.

"Eu não tenho nem ideia de como iniciar essa conversa."

"Eu sei que Mad é uma menina curiosa, diga à ela que há uma história que você ainda não contou. Fale com ela esse fim de semana, um momento só vocês duas."

"Vou fazer o possível. Adiar mais isso não me ajudará em nada."

Kurt estendeu uma mão por cima da mesa e agarrou a da amiga, com um sorriso simpático "Saiba que estamos aqui."

Rachel devolveu o sorriso e acenou "Obrigada."

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

"1, 2, 3, 4... dois passos pra frente, volta, gira... 5, 6, 7, 8. Vamos lá, pessoal." Shelby dizia enquanto andava na frente do palco observando toda a equipe executar a primeira parte da coreografia "Vocês poderiam fazer isso enquanto dormem. Mais uma vez!"

"Ela quer nos matar?" Zoe sussurrou, de pé entre Madison e Melanie.

"Eu estou adorando!" Melanie disse animada, fazendo os passos com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Vocês têm que expressar mais corporalmente. Estou vendo rostos desmotivados. Sorriam." Shelby gritou.

"Eu estou exausta." Madison falou, repetindo os movimentos pelo o que ela achava a centésima vez.

Daniel, que estava perto dela, apenas riu baixo "Você não viu nada ainda."

"Ok, pessoal. Suficiente. Cinco minutos de descanso e voltaremos do início."

Os alunos suspiraram cansados enquanto iam em busca de suas águas e toalhas para secar o rosto do suor. Quarenta minutos de ensaio e eles já estavam exaustos, não queriam nem imaginar isso até as Seletivas. Madison tomou um longo gole de sua água e voltou a respirar profundamente para buscar ar e recuperar o fôlego. Não que ela fosse uma sedentária, mas os ensaios da Srta. Corcoran eram puxados e ela não aceitava nada menos que a perfeição. Madison não via a hora de poder chegar em casa e imergir em uma boa banheira morna.

Ela olhou para cima de seu lugar a tempo de ver Beth falar alguma coisa com sua mãe e bater o pé com raiva, provavelmente por não ter sua vontade concedida, e se afastar da mulher em uma perfeita saída dramática. Shelby balançou a cabeça olhando para sua filha e observou Beth marchar de volta para o palco. A menina loira foi para perto de Hailey e reclamou do que ela não havia conseguido, dando um olhar de raiva à mãe. Madison acompanhou todos os movimentos e ficara intrigada sobre o descontentamento da menina mais velha.

"Ok, todo mundo." Shelby falou, sentada atrás de sua mesa no centro da plateia com um microfone sobre a mesa "Em seus lugares. Do início!"

Quando o carro de seu pai parou na porta, Madison quase chorou de emoção caminhando até ele. Ela abriu a porta de trás jogando sua mochila e bolsa ND no banco e se mudou para ocupar o banco ao lado do pai. Suspirando relaxada após colocar o cinto, ela deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos.

"Dia difícil?" Jesse brincou, ligando o carro.

"Quase impossível. Em algum momento de sua vida a Srta. Corcoran fez parte do exército Nazista. Aquilo não foi ensaio, foi tortura." Madison não percebeu seu pai apertar as mãos no volante com a menção do nome da mulher que fora sua treinadora anos atrás, mas ele o fez. Era apenas estranho ouvir Madison falar de Shelby sem saber realmente quem ela é.

"Posso ver." ele respondeu, distraidamente.

O resto do trajeto de carro foi em silêncio e Madison aproveitou o momento para tirar um cochilo rápido. Em casa, eles foram recebidos pela calmaria e deram conta que Rachel ainda não havia retornado da tarde com Kurt. Madison subiu as escadas quase como se caminhasse à forca, arrastando os pés e a mochila para o andar de cima. Ela tinha planejado começar a lição de casa antes do jantar, mas agora um bom banho quente era mil vezes mais convidativo. Ela jogou as roupas no cesto e entrou na água depois que a banheira encheu, sentindo cada músculo do corpo doer depois da "tortura".

Madison nunca, em seus mais remotos pensamentos, poderia imaginar que Shelby fosse como os estudantes designavam: uma vadia.

No andar de baixo, Jesse estava finalizando o jantar quando a porta da frente se abriu e Rachel entrou, caminhando para a cozinha para cumprimentar o marido.

"Cheira bem aqui." ela sorriu antes de plantar um beijo nos lábios de Jesse "O que temos hoje?"

"Bom, no momento temos frango estalando na grelha para Madison e eu, hambúrguer de brócolis para a senhorita e legumes cozidos à vapor para a família."

"Você é o melhor."

"Eu sei." Rachel deu língua e lhe bateu com um pano de prato que estava no balcão "Como foi com Kurt?"

"Tudo ótimo. Nós conseguimos resolver o que estava pendente. Consegui resolver o problema da entrega de correspondências e do aluguel do carro. A propósito, marquei a vistoria e emplacamento para a próxima semana. Você pode ir até lá?"

"Certo."

"E tomamos um café no Lima Bean. Uma completa seção nostalgia." Jesse concordou e riu "Onde está Mad?"

"Ouvi algo sobre um banho de imersão após um ensaio que pode ser considerado método de tortura nazista."

Rachel revirou os olhos "Ela teve o melhor de nossas dramaticidades."

"Eu não a culpo. Sei bem como é, às vezes Shelby só era... Difícil." ele falou e então se deu conta, lançando um olhar culpado à esposa "Oh, desculpe, amor. Sinto muito."

Rachel balançou a cabeça e sorriu minimamente "Tudo bem. Tenho que me acostumar à isso, eventualmente." ela suspirou e se sentou no balcão, brincando com a cesta de frutas sobre ele.

Jesse sorriu com simpatia e se voltou para o fogão "Já sabe quando vai contar à Mad?"

Ele ouviu o suspiro longo da parte de Rachel "No domingo. Vou levá-la para almoçar no Breadstix, talvez isso amenize um pouco a raiva que ela vai sentir de mim."

"Ei." Jesse largou a colher sobre a pia ao lado do fogão e se aproximou de Rachel, passando os braços em volta dela "Ela não vai ficar com raiva de você. Eu conheço nossa filha. Nós conhecemos. Ela não tem o direito de ficar com raiva agora. É só explicar os seus motivos."

"Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. Tenho medo, Jess..."

"Tudo bem, querida." ele colocou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e depois apoiou o queixo ali, esfregando as mãos nos braços de Rachel em conforto "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Hmmmm, que cheiro bom!" Madison entrou na cozinha com o nariz empinado inalando o ar, o cabelo úmido caindo sobre os ombros e já vestida com um pijama.

Jesse sorriu e soltou a esposa, indo verificar a panela. Rachel encarou sua filha e a chamou com uma mão para ficar ao seu lado, passando um braço por sua cintura quando Madison se aproximou.

"Como foi a escola hoje?"

"Foi bom. Apesar de que eu sinto cada músculo do meu corpo doer." a menina fez uma careta e deitou a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

Rachel riu e a abraçou "Meu pobre bebê."

"Ai, mãe. Não aperta. Dói." ela fez beicinho.

"Desculpe."

O jantar finalmente ficou pronto e os três ocuparam a mesa para comer. Apesar do cansaço, Madison estava agitada como de costume e falando sem parar.

"Hoje nós executamos alguns passos com 'Domino', mas acredito, e espero, que não estejamos mais fazendo esse porque é simplesmente desgastante. Acho que foi apenas um aquecimento."

"Ainda é um pouco cedo para decidir a set list. Pelo menos o Sr. Schue costumava decidir isso com todos nós." Rachel falou "Bem, isso foi depois. Ele amava quando executávamos um rock clássico. Journey era o seu favorito."

"Eu gosto do rock clássico, mas seria ótimo se a treinadora nos deixasse opinar. Quero dizer, temos ótimas opções por aí, nem tudo envolve baladas."

"Nessa parte você diferencia um pouco de sua mãe e eu." Jesse falou "Nós dois amamos uma balada. Acho que conta por causa da nossa química musical."

"Não há nada de errado com as baladas, papai. Só que um olhar abrangente pode ser útil."

"Você está certa." Jesse acenou com um sorriso. Aquela era a sua menina!

"Sim." Madison balançou a cabeça "Eu vou começar a dar sugestões nos ensaios. Não quero parecer intrometida nem mandona, mas tenho boas ideias na minha cabeça que acho que ficariam ótimas."

Rachel não pode deixar de sorrir como Madison lembrava muito dela mesma naquela idade. Ela era ambiciosa como sua mãe, e seu pai também, é claro. Ela era criativa, determinada e altruísta. Ela gostava de participar, de estar envolvida e de ser ouvida. E quando suas opiniões eram levadas em conta, perfeito. Madison tinha um pouco da personalidade de Jesse e Rachel em seus genes. Ela podia ser considerada um 2.0 de seus pais.

"Apesar que... Pode não ser uma boa ideia." a menina disse de repente, remexendo seu prato quase vazio.

"Por que?" Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Hoje durante o ensaio, essa garota, Beth, não teve sua vontade concedida." Rachel arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas tratou de se recompor.

"Por que diz isso, Mad?"

"Ela saiu para conversar com a Srta. Corcoran em um dos intervalos e voltou batendo o pé e resmungando. Eu conclui que ela estava opinando sobre alguma coreografia daquela tarde."

Jesse riu e balançou a cabeça, se levantando da mesa e recolhendo os pratos. Madison tinha um pouco da auto conclusão também. Ela precipitava as coisas com base na observação, o que era um erro muitas vezes.

"Ah, querida. Talvez não seja sobre o ensaio que essa menina estava se referindo. Ela, de repente, só estava dando um tempo difícil à sua mãe."

"Talvez." Madison apoiou a cabeça na mão, pensativa. De repente ela uniu as sobrancelhas e encarou sua mãe novamente "Como no mundo você sabe que Beth é filha da Srta. Corcoran?"

Oh oh, campo errado! Péssima escolha de palavras.

Jesse voltou da cozinha e Rachel o encarou buscando auxílio, pálida. Madison encarava sua mãe, confusão estampada em seu rosto, buscando respostas.

"Bem, hm, você deixou escapar isso, querida." Jesse interveio.

Madison balançou a cabeça "Não deixei, não. Eu nunca mencionei antes."

"Claro que sim, Mad." Rachel respondeu, firme "Você falou sobre isso conosco algumas noites atrás. Eu me lembro. Senão, como eu saberia?"

Ainda não muito certa sobre isso, Madison deu de ombros "Okay, não importa. Mas foi o que eu conclui."

Aliviados, Rachel e Jesse se encararam por segundos e o rapaz voltou a tirar a mesa. Rachel se levantou para ajudar e entrou na cozinha.

"Essa foi por pouco." ele comentou em voz baixa.

"Escapou e eu nem me dei conta." Rachel suspirou e recostou no balcão, cruzando os braços "Essa conversa precisa acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, de fato."


	6. Capítulo 6 - Criador de problemas

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

Beth entrou na escola na sexta-feira com um enorme sorriso enfeitando seu rosto. Não só era o último dia de aula da semana como aquela noite seria épica. Beth amava as sextas-feiras. Apesar de ela ainda não estar 100% ok com sua mãe desde que lhe foi negada a saída mais cedo do ensaio no dia anterior para encontrar Jeremy, ela não deixaria isso abalar mais o seu dia. Rapidamente Hailey e Kaitlyn surgiram ao seu lado com sorrisos semelhantes.

"Preparadas para a festa hoje?" disse Hailey.

"As festas, você quis dizer." corrigiu Kaitlyin olhando algo em seu telefone.

Hailey rolou os olhos azuis em menosprezo "A festa que o McKinley vai dar é entediante. Um monte de novatos tentando se enturmar e o corpo docente estimulando o convívio social."

"Bom, eu estou animada para as duas." Beth falou, se encarando no pequeno espelho em seu armário, e se virou para a amiga de cabelos cor de mel "A propósito, Hales, festa do pijama na sua casa. Kaitlyn também vai, para todos os casos."

"Meus pais acham que depois daqui nós estamos indo ao Breadstix. Isso me dá algumas horas extras." disse Hailey.

"Perfeito." Beth sorriu batendo palmas e as duas meninas concordaram.

Logo elas foram interrompidas por Jeremy vindo pelo corredor até o trio. Ele como sempre usava a jaqueta do time de futebol e sustentava um sorriso maroto.

"Hey, gata." ele se aproximou de Beth, a beijando e se acomodando ao seu lado com um braço em sua cintura "Meninas, posso roubar minha namorada por alguns minutos?"

"Claro. Nos vemos depois, Beth." Kaitlyn se despediu e seguiu Hailey pelo corredor.

Beth se virou nos braços do namorado e envolveu seu pescoço "Bom dia, amor."

"Tudo pronto para hoje?"

"Sim. Vou deixar minhas coisas no carro da Hailey durante a festa e depois é só pegar antes de irmos para sua casa. E amanhã ela estará me dando uma carona para casa, você sabe, para não levantar suspeitas."

"Tudo bem." ele acenou e sorriu "Estou ansioso para passarmos a noite juntos."

Beth o beijou antes de responder "Vai ser perfeito."

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

Quando o ensaio acabou naquela tarde, Madison encontrou seu pai no estacionamento e rapidamente entrou no carro e colocou o cinto. Eles fizeram os cumprimentos usuais e seguiram para casa apenas com o barulho da música saindo do aparelho de som.

"Hey, pai?" Madison chamou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Sim, querida?" Jesse respondeu sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

"Você e a mamãe se incomodariam se eu não participasse do jantar hoje? E se, por algum acaso, quebrasse o toque de recolher?"

Jesse se virou brevemente para encarar a filha "Está planejando sumir essa noite?"

"Algo do tipo." ela disse e arregalou os olhos "Não! Quero dizer, seria uma festa na casa de um amigo da escola. Haverá essa festa no McKinley e depois um amigo vai festejar da própria maneira."

"Não sei, Mad." Jesse suspirou "Você sabe que sua mãe e eu não temos problemas com você saindo com seus amigos para se divertir, contanto que respeite nossas regras. Mas, eu não sei. Essas festas costumam ser bem... Agitadas."

"Eu sei, pai. Mas eu vou com a Zoe e mais três amigos nossos do almoço. Não me meterei em encrenca e nem sentarei em um carro com alguém bêbado no volante. Como você mesmo disse, apenas um pouco de diversão com amigos."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com sua mãe quando chegarmos em casa, okay?"

"Ok."

Rachel recebeu o marido e a filha na porta de casa como todos os dias e logo soube da festa, fazendo Madison receber um olhar duro de seu pai por não seguir a instrução dele de esperar que os dois conversassem em primeiro lugar. No entanto, Rachel ficou apreensiva, mas liberou a ida da menina assim como sabia que os amigos permitiriam Zoe de ir, contanto que elas seguissem as regras estipuladas.

Eles sabiam como essa idade era, eles próprios haviam ido a esses tipos de festas, proibir as meninas seria hipocrisia sendo que eles fizeram o mesmo na adolescência. Mas o principal motivo era que eles confiavam nelas, que sempre seguiram as regras, como respeitando o horário estipulado para estarem em casa, não se embebedar, não entrar em um carro com alguém bêbado no volante, não dirigir e, principalmente, não fazer nada ilegal. A bebida eles não proibiam totalmente porque sabiam que de nada adiantaria, e enquanto eles soubessem o que elas estavam fazendo, melhor.

Madison correu para seu quarto para tomar um banho e se preparar para a noite. Eles haviam combinado que Daniel buscaria as duas meninas em suas casas e as levaria para o McKinley, logo depois para a casa de Randy. Madison estava nervosa por isso, mas ela não queria deixar transparecer só pelo simples fato de entrar no carro do menino de bonitos olhos castanhos e sorriso gentil. Depois de passar a maquiagem e ajeitar o cabelo, ela sorriu em frente ao espelho. Suas pernas estavam cobertas por uma calça justa branca com pequenos brilhos, para acompanhar um suéter na cor vermelha com gola V, representando as cores do colégio, e um par de sneakers finalizava o look. Com os cabelos caindo por suas costas, ela ficou satisfeita e pegou sua bolsa com o celular, um gloss e a carteira dentro. Ativando a tela do iPhone, ela viu uma nova mensagem de Daniel dizendo que estava chegando em cinco minutos.

"Estou saindo." ela gritou enquanto descia as escadas.

Rachel saiu da cozinha segurando uma taça de vinho e Jesse surgiu logo atrás da esposa. Eles encontraram a menina no pé da escada.

"Está linda, querida." Rachel sorriu "Já sabe. Esteja em casa às três."

"Eu sei, mamãe."

"E não fique bêbada. Nem use nada que te oferecerem."

"Já sei."

"E tenha cuidado." Rachel finalizou dando um beijo na testa da menina, Jesse fez o mesmo "Nos ligue se precisar."

"Divirta-se." eles falaram juntos.

Uma buzina soou do lado de fora e ela sorriu enquanto abria a porta da frente e acenava para os pais por cima do ombro. Rachel acenou de volta e Jesse tentou fazer uma cara dura para o pequeno sujeito que saiu do carro para cumprimentar sua filhinha. Daniel balançou a mão no ar para os pais de Madison e abriu a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse. Rachel sorriu com o gesto e Jesse reforçou o aperto na cintura da mulher.

"Rapaz interessante." ele resmungou quando o carro deu partida.

Rachel deu um tapa no braço do marido e o encarou. "Pare de ser ciumento. É só um amigo da Mad, e ele é filho do Sr. Schuester."

"Não importa. É um novo cão sobre a carne fresca. Um segundo olhar é sempre bom."

Rachel revirou os olhos e se virou, empurrando Jesse para dentro pelos ombros.

"Vamos lá, papai urso. Vamos terminar nosso jantar."

"Estou errado?"

No carro, enquanto estavam no caminho para a casa de Zoe, Madison olhou pela janela e balançou a cabeça no som da música, cantarolando baixo. Eles haviam caído no silêncio logo após ela entrar no veículo.

"Curte Queen?" Daniel quebrou o silêncio.

"Meus pais são do tipo que rock clássico está em suas veias. Eu cresci ouvindo e minha mãe diz que é desde a barriga, então..." ela sorriu.

"Legal. Meu pai também curte, e bem, talvez seja genético." Daniel brincou "Já ouviu falar de Journey?"

"Ei, minha mãe deixou escapar isso sobre o seu pai. Você deve saber, ela era do seu clube Glee. Ele era realmente um amante de Journey." ela apontou "Mas hein, tá brincando? É claro! Eu amo, só não mais que Queen."

Daniel balançou a cabeça em aprovação e riu "Garota de bons gostos. Gosto disso."

A garota de cabelos castanhos corou e empurrou uma mecha para trás da orelha, desviando o olhar para a janela com um sorriso tímido.

"Bem..." ela começou.

"Oh, desculpe te deixar sem graça." ele se virou pra ela rapidamente, tentando soar realmente arrependido "É só que não são muitas por aí. Eu pensei que você fosse daquele tipo."

Madison ergueu uma sobrancelha "Que tipo?"

"Ah, você sabe..."

"Diga um exemplo." ela desafiou.

"Uhmm ok, deixe-me ver..." ele olhou para a estrada enquanto pensava "One Direction?"

"Sem chances." Madison soltou uma risada "Tente de novo."

"Tá bom, tá bom. Hmmm... Paramore?"

"Eu curto um pouco... Não quis dizer que apenas escuto as músicas mais antigas, só que elas são minhas preferidas."

"Eu gosto de 30 Seconds to Mars".

"Algumas músicas são legais. E, principalmente, Jared Leto é um gato."

Daniel soltou uma risada alta "Todas vocês meninas concordam nisso. Ele é... Um cara legal."

"Ele é Deus!" Madison dramatizou "Lindo, perfeito, ótimo cantor, ótimo ator. Deixa eu ver mais... Ótimo diretor! Ele não tem defeitos!"

"Deve ter chulé."

"Oh, claro. Mas eu não me importaria com isso."

"Sei."

Eles continuaram rindo até que pararam em frente à casa de Zoe e ela entrou no banco traseiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha para os amigos.

"O que eu perdi?"

"Nada." Madison conseguiu dizer sob sua respiração acelerada pela risada "Só que Jared Leto está para mim assim como Adam Levine está para você."

"Sim, algo em comum." Daniel disse "Nenhuma das duas irão conquistá-los."

E eles passaram o resto do trajeto até o McKinley com Zoe tagarelando as perfeições do vocalista e guitarrista da banda Maroon 5.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

O campo ao redor da escola estava repleto de estudantes trajados nas cores vermelho e branco em sua maioria. Havia música alta e uma mesa de comidas e bebidas com livre acesso. Havia faixas de boas vindas aos novos estudantes e até mesmo para os antigos, com o início de mais um ano letivo. Em um canto isolado havia alguns fogos que eles soltariam mais tarde. Madison, Daniel e Zoe entraram no local e rapidamente encontraram Scott e Olivia que seguravam copos em suas mãos e sorriam amplamente.

"Hey, pessoal." Scott falou alto, jogando os braços para cima "Mais um ano nesse lugar. Vamos comemorar!"

"Ele está animado." Zoe riu.

Olivia revirou os olhos "Batizaram o ponche."

Madison arregalou os olhos "Com os professores aqui?"

"Isso não impede os veteranos de nada." Olivia respondeu sarcasticamente, tomando sua bebida.

Olhando ao redor, Madison percebeu que na verdade a maioria dos estudantes sustentavam copos vermelhos, rindo alto e dançando. Um grupo em questão cantava alto junto com a música, e eles instantaneamente reconheceram a equipe que eles faziam parte. Ok, definitivamente o ponche estava batizado, ou ninguém estaria tão animado com uma festa de escola que, aparentemente, era entediante.

Uma menina de cabelos ruivos cheios com uma câmera se aproximou deles e falou algumas coisas rapidamente, jogando a câmera em seus rostos. Madison então concluiu que aquela era provavelmente a "JW" do blog da escola. Daniel espantou a menina com um braço e ela foi importunar outro grupo.

A festa rolava sem muito o que impressionar. Madison viu quando Beth chegou acompanhada de sua mãe e passou pelo grupo de nariz empinado, esbarrando em seu ombro propositalmente. Zoe ameaçou ir atrás dela, mas a menina mais baixa segurou o braço da prima e balançou a cabeça.

"Não vale à pena."

Perto do fim da festa, a treinadora das Cheerios, Sue Sylvester, fez um anúncio em seu megafone e uma pequena apresentação das líderes de torcida e dos Titãs foi feita. Shelby rapidamente improvisou com sua equipe e eles também se apresentaram, nada a sério como o propósito era se divertir, e o grupo fez uma performance de "Sugar", para desespero e um pequeno surto da parte de Zoe.

"Bem, pessoal, acho que isso é a nossa deixa." Zoe disse, pulando animada.

Madison revirou os olhos "Tudo bem, nós podemos sair agora." ela se virou para o menino ruivo ao seu lado "Podemos, não é?"

"Claro, meninas. Quando vocês quiserem."

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

"Ok, Beth. Você vai diretamente para a casa da Hailey e me ligue quando você chegar lá." Shelby instruía enquanto tirava a bolsa de roupas da filha do porta-malas e entregava à menina.

Elas estavam no estacionamento do McKinley depois que a festa havia acabado. Alguns professores estavam indo para um bar pelas redondezas para algumas cervejas e petiscos, e Shelby achou que uma noite sem criança seria oportuno para um pouco de diversão entre adultos.

"Já sei, mãe. Nós iremos apenas para um rápido jantar no Breadstix e depois vamos embora."

"Tudo bem. Tenha cuidado e divirta-se. E não coma muita besteira." Beth revirou os olhos quando sua mãe se virou para fechar o porta-malas e sorriu angelicalmente quando ela se virou de volta.

"Claro, mamãe." Beth deu um beijo em sua mãe e se afastou com um sorriso brincalhão "E você, divirta-se com seus amigos velhos. Não vá beber demais."

"Você... Cale-se, criança!" Shelby devolveu a brincadeira e deu outro abraço à menina "Eu te amo, querida."

"Também te amo, mãe. Até amanhã."

Beth finalmente se viu livre e caminhou para o carro de Hailey, onde ela encontrou a menina com Kaitlyn e Natalie a espera dela.

"Até que enfim." Natalie exasperou.

"Ok, garotas, vamos lá. Uma festa incrível nos espera."

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

A primeira coisa que Madison se deu conta foi que a família de Randy e Brian não era pobre. Uma casa de alto padrão surgiu em seu campo de visão, construída com um enorme gramado em volta, com luzes, som alto e muitos adolescentes perambulando. A porta estava aberta e o pequeno grupo de amigos adentrou para a batida sonora e muitos corpos se mexendo com a música e o cheiro inconfundível de bebidas e fumaça.

"Bem, parece animado." Daniel foi o primeiro a se pronunciar quando o grupo parou.

"O que você disse?" Madison tapou os ouvidos e tentou falar mais alto que a música. Sem sucesso, obviamente.

"Eu disse: parece animado." ele falou mais alto.

"Eu mal consigo escutar vocês." disse Zoe, olhando ao redor "Mas eu estou adorando!"

"Hey, pessoal." eles ouviram uma voz animada se aproximar e um garoto de cabelos cor de areia e olhos azuis dançou até eles segurando um copo e sorrindo largamente "Bem vindos à minha casa. Eu sou Brian, não sei quem vocês são, mas não importa. Não se acanhem, peguem uma bebida e vão se divertir." ele gritou por cima da música, batendo nos ombros de Scott.

Enquanto Madison torcia o nariz para a animação exagerada, Zoe sorriu abertamente e seguiu Brian até a pista de dança.

"Zoe, onde está indo?" questionou à prima.

"Me divertir, tolinha. Faça o mesmo!" ela gritou por cima do ombro.

"Eu vou buscar uma bebida. Alguém aceita?" disse Scott.

"Eu aceito um Bloody Mary, por favor." pediu Olivia.

"Uma água está bom. Sou o motorista." Daniel ergueu as mãos.

"Um suco de cranberry, por favor." Scott olhou confuso para Madison, como se ela fosse louca, mas deu de ombros e saiu em busca das bebidas.

A música de repente parou e todo mundo vaiou em desgosto. Um garoto de cabeça raspada e olhos azuis subiu na mesa de café na sala e olhou em volta.

"Ok, pessoal. Eu só queria dizer a todos que aproveitem a festa e se sintam livres para fazer o que quiserem o resto da noite. Bebida liberada sem hora para acabar. Isso sim é uma verdadeira festa de boas vindas!" ele gritou e todo mundo vibrou, erguendo os copos "Som na caixa, DJ."

"Aquele era Randy Seamount." Daniel disse à Madison, que acenou em entendimento.

Scott trouxe as bebidas para os amigos e eles agradeceram. Olivia foi para sua Bloody Mary como um leão vai para a carne, praticamente inalando a bebida. Madison deu um pequeno gole em seu suco e torceu o nariz.

"Qual o problema?" Olivia questionou para a careta da menina.

"Isso está batizado." ela olhou para seu copo e cheirou.

"Deixa eu ver." a menina se inclinou para sugar o canudo e testou o sabor "Bem, contando que eu acabei de beber uma mistura louca que envolve suco de tomate, eu não posso dizer com muita certeza o que é, mas definitivamente tem álcool nessa coisa."

"Deixa eu tentar." Daniel se ofereceu e Madison lhe estendeu o copo "Vodca, com certeza."

"Maravilha." Madison revirou os olhos e voltou a beber. Não que ela não gostasse, porém era só um pouco cedo para isso.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o pequeno grupo ainda estava junto em um canto curtindo a música quando Zoe veio dançando para eles.

"Vocês vieram para ficar parados? Vamos lá, Mad, eu sei que você adora dançar."

Com certeza, Madison pensou, Zoe já possuía álcool correndo em sua corrente sanguínea. A menina estava animada demais e ela podia sentir o cheiro em sua respiração. Madison se deixou ser arrastada para o meio da pista improvisada e balançou o corpo. Ela decidiu jogar tudo aos ventos, afinal estava ali para se divertir com seus amigos. Olivia seguiu logo depois, em seu enésimo copo de Bloody Mary, dançando animadamente e balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro. Scott e Daniel continuaram observando as meninas e em uma conversa de rapazes.

Em outro lado da sala, Beth estava dançando com Hailey e Kaitlyn quando sentiu braços em volta de sua cintura e uma respiração em seu pescoço. A menina sorriu e se virou nos braços de Jeremy, que segurava um copo para ela.

"Obrigada, amor." ela agradeceu e tomou o copo, bebendo o conteúdo avidamente.

"Whoa, vá devagar, gata." Jeremy riu, tomando o copo e bebendo o resto do líquido ele mesmo.

Beth continuou dançando agora com o corpo colado ao do rapaz. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido dele.

"Quer ir para um lugar mais isolado?"

"Claro."

Agarrando a mão de Jeremy, Beth saiu empurrando algumas pessoas no caminho e encostou o garoto na parede, se aproximando dele e o atacando com os lábios. Jeremy segurou a garota pela cintura e eles tiveram uma sessão de amassos ali mesmo.

"Arrumem um quarto!" eles ouviram alguém gritar para eles, interrompendo o beijo quente.

Jeremy olhou de volta e percebeu que foi um de seus companheiros de time. Ele sorriu e levantou o dedo médio para o garoto, que gargalhou.

"Onde estávamos?" ele encarou Beth, que sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

Em certa altura da festa, a maioria dos adolescentes já podiam se considerar bêbados. Alguns estavam caídos pelo gramado, alguns rapazes estavam sem camisa gritando e balançando o tecido no ar, casais estavam se pegando em todos os lugares e outros vomitavam onde achavam conveniente. Aquilo estava o caos. Dentro da casa, um grupo resolveu fazer o body shot com as garotas e as meninas usavam apenas sutiã enquanto quem quisesse lambia o sal em seu estômago e tomava o pequeno copo com tequila de seus seios. No fim todos gritavam e repetiam com outro alvo feminino. Madison estava um pouco perdida naquilo. Ela resolveu ir até o banheiro e encontrou todo tipo de loucura em seu caminho até lá. Teve até um garoto usando moletom listrado e uma touca sobre seus cabelos compridos que estendeu um baseado em sua direção, o qual ela recusou gentilmente e correu para longe dele. Após usar o banheiro, ela ia fazendo seu caminho de volta quando sentiu alguém tropeçar em sua direção.

"Oooora, vejam só. Se não é a senhorita não-olho-por-onde-ando. Extraordinário encontrar você noooooovamente."

Madison olhou para cima para encontrar um par de olhos castanho esverdeados. Imediatamente ela pode dizer que a menina loira estava bêbada, porque um: por sua fala arrastada e dois: pelos soluços ocasionais e a falta de equilíbrio.

"Olá, Beth." Madison disse sem emoção.

"Oh, ela faaaala." Beth disse um pouco alto demais, tropeçando um pouco e soltando uma risada. O copo vermelho em sua mão tremeu e um pouco da bebida foi para sua saia "Oh, nãããão! Merda! Onde está Hailey?"

Por instinto, Madison olhou ao redor e reconheceu Hailey sentada em uma poltrona no colo de um rapaz enquanto eles tinham uma sessão de amassos selvagem. Beth seguiu seu olhar e gemeu frustrada.

"Claro. Grande fodidamente amiga, Hales."

Beth começou a resmungar quando de repente parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. Madison seguiu sua linha de visão e viu as costas de uma jaqueta do time de futebol prensando uma garota na parede enquanto eles praticamente faziam sexo ali mesmo no corredor. Beth sentiu seu sangue ferver e ela jogou o copo no chão, fazendo espirrar a bebida em todo lugar, inclusive na calça de Madison.

"Merda, Jeremy!"

Ela marchou até os dois e puxou o braço do garoto, lhe dando um tapa na cara. Jeremy pareceu em choque enquanto a pequena garota morena que ele estava beijando se esgueirou para longe deles e sumiu pelo corredor. Beth disse alguns palavrões arrastados com o dedo na cara do rapaz e fez uma saída dramática, esbarrando em Madison no caminho. A garota loira acabou perdendo o equilíbrio por isso e caiu no chão. Tentando não perder o resto da dignidade, ela se levantou e continuou seu caminho, e Madison percebeu que ela não sabia de fato onde estava indo.

Madison sabia que aquele provavelmente seria o pior erro e que ela com certeza se arrependeria mais tarde. Mas mesmo assim ela seguiu Beth e a encontrou sentada nas escadas da frente, chorando sua alma para fora. Ela estava apenas se aproximando quando viu a garota começar a vomitar.

Ótimo!

"Mad?" ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome atrás dela e se virou, encontrando Daniel.

"Nós precisamos levá-la daqui."

"O que!?"

"Ela acabou de brigar com o namorado e a amiga está tão bêbada quanto, se não mais, beijando quantos caras ela consegue. O mais sensato é levarmos ela para casa."

"Eu até sei onde ela mora, mas... Tem certeza?"

"Eu não preciso de um namorado!" Beth gritou de onde estava "Eu tenho vodca! Quem precisa de um namorado?"

"Sim, Daniel. Beth e eu podemos ter começado com o pé esquerdo, mas ela ainda é da mesma equipe que nós e, principalmente, a liderança do clube junto com você." Madison tentou fazer sentido, gesticulando com as mãos. Os dois olharam para Beth e perceberam que a garota havia desmaiado com a cabeça encostada na pilastra.

"Tudo bem, se você acha melhor."

"Eu só preciso encontrar a Zoe."

Voltando para a festa barulhenta, Madison desviou de alguns corpos, inclusive alguns caídos, e viu sua prima dançando com Brian e Olivia.

"Hey, priminha. Que bom que te encontrei. Vamos dançar!" Zoe tentou puxá-la pelo braço.

Zoe estava bêbada também?

"Agora não dá, Zoe. Nós precisamos ir embora."

"Já!? Por que? Está tão divertido."

"Não questione, Zoe. Apenas venha se não quiser ficar sem carona para casa." Madison começou a puxar o braço da garota.

"Eu posso levá-la." Brian se intrometeu, se aproximando das duas. O cheiro em sua respiração disse tudo.

"Eu nunca deixaria minha prima entrar em um carro com um garoto bêbado." Madison cuspiu "Vamos, Zoe."

As duas meninas encontraram Daniel tentando acordar Beth. A garota começou a despertar e ele a ajudou a ficar de pé, enquanto os quatro seguiram pela calçada até o carro do rapaz com uma Beth tropeçando no reboque. Já passava de 1h30min da manhã, mas eles não se importaram em serem silenciosos. O garoto se adiantou e acionou a chave para destravar o veículo, abrindo a porta traseira. Madison e Zoe empurraram a garota mais velha, que ria e soluçava sem nenhum motivo.

"Merda, Madison!" Zoey reclamou depois de bater a porta, caminhando ao redor do carro para entrar no outro lado "Festa pra mim significa diversão, não carregar um bêbado para casa. Se ela vomitar em mim, não respondo pelas consequências. Por que ela está aqui?"

Madison suspirou resignada, sentindo a culpa por ter interrompido a diversão da prima. Ela entrou no banco do passageiro e clicou o cinto de segurança no lugar.

"Me desculpe, Zoe. Eu vou explicar depois."

"Melhor mesmo."

"Heeeeeey, Dani-el. Não sa-soluço-bia que seu carro cheirava tão beeem." Beth disse alto se esticando para frente e balançando a mão entre os bancos dianteiros "O que eu estou fazendo aquiii? Eu devia estar com meu namora-soluço-do." ela então parou e começou a chorar "Aquele idiota! Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo!"

Daniel revirou os olhos ignorando a mão mexendo em sua orelha e Madison se virou para encarar a janela, tentando escapar da mão insistente em seu cabelo.

"Não se atreva!" Zoe gritou quando Beth fez uma careta e pôs um braço no estômago.

"Por que eu estou com vocês? Vocês não são meus amigos. Eu quero voltar." ela tentou puxar a maçaneta da porta.

Beth passou o resto do trajeto reclamando e rindo e soluçando sozinha. O trio ignorou completamente sob a constante voz alta da menina bêbada. Zoe estava colada na porta, mantendo-se o mais distante possível da loira mais velha, Daniel dirigia concentrado e Madison olhava pela janela, balançando o joelho em impaciência.

Eles deixaram Zoe em casa primeiro e a garota saiu reclamando pela festa interrompida na melhor parte. Madison se despediu da prima no melhor que pode e lhe deu um olhar culpado, que fez Zoe revirar os seus e pisar dentro de casa com raiva. Depois seguiram para a de Madison e a menina correu para a varanda, usando sua chave para abrir a porta. A casa estava parcialmente escura, Jesse e Rachel estavam atualmente ocupando um sofá com a TV ligada, mas a mulher já cochilava no ombro do marido.

"Pai..."

Jesse tirou a atenção da TV e sorriu "Hey, querida. Que bom que já está em casa. Como foi a festa?"

"Pai, eu preciso de um favor." Madison mudou o peso de uma perna para outra, mastigando o lábio inferior.

Jesse se sentou ereto e franziu a testa "Qual o problema, Mad?"

O movimento do rapaz acabou despertando Rachel e a mulher se sentou com os olhos semi abertos e confusa.

"Mad?" ela olhou para a filha e depois para o rosto preocupado de Jesse "O que está acontecendo?"

"Pai, eu preciso da sua ajuda para levar uma colega em casa. Ela acabou passando da conta na festa e, bem, não está em condições de voltar sozinha." Madison explicou aos pais.

Rachel ficou completamente desperta agora e Jesse se levantou.

"Como vocês chegaram aqui, Madison?"

"Daniel nos trouxe, ele está lá fora agora com ela. Pai, eu achei que você poderia nos ajudar, não sei se seria uma boa ideia nós dois deixarmos Beth em casa no estado que ela se encontra sem um adulto por perto."

"Beth?" Rachel se espantou "Beth está bêbada?"

"Sim, mãe." Madison olhou para a mãe com os olhos suplicantes "Eu não podia deixá-la. Ela estava com uma amiga e o namorado, mas ambos estavam tão bêbados quanto ela, e ela brigou com o garoto. Daniel me disse que Beth mora perto daqui, e eu pensei que papai poderia levá-la até sua mãe em segurança."

Jesse passou uma mão pelo cabelo, outra em seu quadril, e suspirou pesadamente. Rachel, ainda sentada no sofá, encarou o marido e ele percebeu a insegurança em seus olhos escuros. Ela não podia lidar com aquilo agora. Com um outro olhar para a filha, ele enfim soltou uma lufada de ar.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou buscar as chaves do carro." ele se moveu para a entrada enquanto Madison ficava ali na sala com a mãe.

"Desculpa, mãe. Eu juro que não fiz nada, e eu simplesmente não tive outra opção senão trazer Beth."

Rachel suspirou e se levantou, abraçando a menina. "Tudo bem, querida. Você agiu corretamente. Eu confio em você."

"Madison!" Jesse chamou da entrada.

"Eu tenho que ir." ela se soltou da mãe e correu para fora.

Madison seguiu o pai para o quintal da frente e os dois viram Daniel encostado no carro. Madison olhou para a janela traseira e viu o rosto de Beth colado no vidro, seu nariz estava achatado e ela soprava o ar, fazendo o vidro embaçar ao redor de sua boca. Revirando os olhos, ela se aproximou e abriu a porta.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Esperando para dar o fora daqui de uma vez!" Beth gritou, empurrando a mão de Madison do caminho quando a menina foi puxá-la para fora.

"Pare de gritar. Nós vamos te levar para casa."

Beth arregalou os olhos em pânico "Casa? Não! Eu não posso ir para casa. Minha mãe vai me matar!"

"Sinto muito, Beth." Jesse se pronunciou, olhando seriamente para a menina "Nós temos que levá-la para sua mãe."

"Quem é você e como você sabe meu nome?" Beth retrucou, cruzando os braços em desafio.

"Isso não importa agora. Como um adulto e um pai, eu tenho a obrigação de deixá-la em casa em segurança. Agora, entre no carro."

"Você não pode mesmo me dar ordens! Eu nem conheço você!"

Madison, assim como Daniel, assistia aquilo em silêncio. Madison por saber melhor do que se intrometer com seu pai e Daniel por estar sem jeito na frente de Jesse.

"Entre no carro agora mesmo, Beth. Ou eu posso fazer isso por você."

Beth revirou os olhos e bufou, marchando até o carro estacionado na garagem da casa "Idiota." ela disse sob a respiração.

Jesse ignorou e seguiu a menina depois de dar um olhar à Madison, indicando que era para ela ir também.

A menina entendeu e se virou para Daniel "Bem, eu tenho que ir. Obrigada por nos trazer. Apesar disso, eu adorei nossa noite."

Daniel sorriu e se moveu para entrar no carro "Eu também gostei. Talvez a gente pudesse, sei lá, sair qualquer dia desses. Tomar um sorvete."

"Claro." Madison sorriu "Obrigada."

"Sem problemas".

"Madison!" Jesse chamou.

"É melhor eu ir andando." Madison se afastou e acenou, observando o garoto entrar em seu carro e acenar pela janela.

Quando Madison entrou no banco do passageiro, Jesse deu partida no carro. Com uma olhada para o banco traseiro, ela viu Beth olhar para fora com os braços cruzados e uma carranca. Suspirando ela se ajeitou e olhou para frente novamente. Ela não queria nem saber qual seria a reação de Shelby Corcoran.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Bem vindo ao inferno

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

Depois de verificar todos os cômodos e portas de sua casa, Shelby subiu para seu quarto e mudou sua roupa para um pijama antes de se arrastar para a cama. Ela estava cansada depois uma semana extensa com ensaios e introduções para as competições iminentes, e uma longa noite de sono era o que ela almejava para sua sexta-feira. O tempo no bar com alguns amigos havia sido bom para relaxar e rir um pouco e ter conversas de adulto, mas agora ela só queria poder dormir em paz.

Sua mente estava no modo de desligar para o início do estado sonolento quando ela pensou ter escutado o motor de um carro em seu quintal. Talvez fosse o vizinho, e com um olhar breve para o relógio na cabeceira, definitivamente não era ninguém procurando por ela. Fechando os olhos novamente, ela começou a relaxar quando foi interrompida pelo toque da campainha.

Aquilo era uma piada.

Agarrando o robe da poltrona perto da janela, Shelby xingou um pouco se atrapalhando com o laço e calçou os chinelos, saindo do quarto para o corredor e descendo as escadas. Penteou o cabelo com os dedos e o prendeu em um coque bagunçado antes de se dirigir para a entrada. Com um breve olhar pela janela lateral, seu espanto foi crescente com a "visita" inesperada. Ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

"Jesse St. James." ela murmurou, abrindo a porta. Seus olhos cresceram quando ela se deu conta das duas meninas que o acompanhavam, principalmente a loira trôpega "Beth? O que diabos você-"

"Boa noite, Shelby." Jesse disse com um aceno "Lamento as circunstâncias do nosso encontro."

Madison lançava sua cabeça de um a outro como se estivesse assistindo um jogo de ping-pong, o rosto completamente confuso. Ela observou o modo que eles se trataram por primeiros nomes, e inferno, como sua treinadora conhecia seu pai?

"Eu não estou entendendo... O que você está fazendo aqui? Madison?"

"Oi, Srta. Corcoran." Madison acenou uma mão no ar, sem jeito.

"Sinto que estou perdendo algo." ela cruzou os braços firmemente sobre o peito "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

"Madison." Jesse olhou para a filha, como se pedisse que ela falasse.

"Bem, Srta. Corcoran, acontece que Beth estava numa festa comigo e toda a equipe, e ela acabou-"

"Festa!?" Shelby aumentou o tom de voz "Não, isso é um engano seu. Beth estava na casa de uma amiga."

"Heeey, mãe." Beth gritou, saindo do lado de Jesse e praticamente jogando o corpo em cima de Shelby para um abraço desajeitado.

A mulher imediatamente pode sentir o cheiro do álcool em sua filha e fechou os olhos, sabendo que a menina morena em sua frente não estava enganada.

"Oh, Beth..." ela disse como um lamento, abraçando a menina de volta.

Madison limpou a garganta antes de continuar "Ela acabou passando da conta e eu a encontrei vomitando e chorando. Achei que seria certo trazê-la."

Shelby suspirou "Obrigada. Eu estou completamente sem ação. Pra mim ela estava na casa de uma amiga para uma festa do pijama... Bem, parece que eu estava errada sobre o tipo de festa."

"Tudo bem, agora que ela está em segurança, minha filha e eu precisamos ir."

Shelby congelou "Filha!? Madison é... Sua filha!?" olhando agora um ao lado do outro, Shelby viu alguma semelhança entre eles, os olhos eram os mesmos.

"Sim, Madison é minha filha." Jesse disse, imperceptivelmente soando rude "E nós realmente precisamos ir."

"Espere." Shelby chamou quando eles se viraram para sair "Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade. Visitando a família?"

Jesse queria dizer que aquilo não era da conta dela, mas o fato de ela ter sido sua treinadora e o respeito e admiração adolescente que Jesse sempre teve na mulher, ele não pode evitar "Estamos morando aqui por um tempo."

"Eu pensei que você estivesse na Broadway. Bem, depois de voltar da Califórnia." ela apontou.

"Eu estava. Mas minha esposa e eu achamos que uma infância tranquila para Madison em Lima era a melhor decisão, perto da família." Jesse estava nervoso, ele queria deixar ali logo antes que dissesse mais do que deveria "Fico feliz que Beth está em segurança. Nós temos que ir."

"Tudo bem. Eu também vou cuidar dessa encrenqueira aqui." ela sinalizou Beth que estava abraçada à ela com a cabeça em seu ombro, brincando com a gola de seu pijama "Mas não vamos perder o contato novamente. Quem sabe um café."

"Quem sabe." ele sorriu e saiu puxando a mão da filha até o carro.

Shelby esperou até que o carro desaparecesse e fechou a porta com dificuldade, arrastando Beth para dentro. Sentindo a raiva dominar por dentro, Shelby soltou a menina e levou as mãos até o quadril, o olhar bravo e a linha do maxilar dura.

"Beth Caroline Corcoran! Você está em tantos problemas, mocinha."

"Hmm, mãe, eu... Eu acho que não estou muito legal." a menina murmurou com a voz arrastada, segurando o estômago.

Shelby observou o rosto dela ficar verde e então ela despejou o conteúdo de seu estômago no chão. Fechando os olhos e contando até dez mentalmente, cinco vezes, Shelby respirou fundo. Ela não poderia lidar com sua filha agora enquanto ela não estava processando nada em sua mente e passando mal. Ela então decidiu que lidaria com isso na parte da manhã, e oh pobre Novas Direções, eles iriam descobrir o que o inferno se parecia.

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

Depois de chegar em casa naquela noite, Madison foi enviada diretamente para a cama. Ela queria ficar e questionar seu pai como ele conhecia sua treinadora e porque eles pareceram tão íntimos para um primeiro encontro, o que obviamente não era um primeiro encontro, mas ela foi silenciada e não pode retrucar quanto à ordem dada pelos pais para ir dormir. Ela foi, batendo o pé, mas foi. Depois de trocar de roupa, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, ela digitou uma mensagem de texto para a prima explicando a situação o máximo que pode. Ela se deitou debaixo da coberta e continuou conversando com Zoe, quando seu pai passou pela porta e disse que havia deixado claro que era para ela dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Madison despertou com a insistente vibração de seu celular na mesa de cabeceira. Com uma mão esfregando os olhos, ela usou a outra para puxar o aparelho e parar o insistente incômodo. Ela percebeu que era uma mensagem de texto de Daniel. Aparentemente, uma mensagem automática.

 _Desculpe o transtorno, porém estou repassando ordens da Srta Corcoran. Ensaio de última hora no auditório do McKinley. Esteja lá às oito em ponto se não quiser entrar em mais problemas._

 _Daniel S._

"Droga!" Madison murmurou. Com um rápido olhar para o relógio, ela se deu conta que já era 7:30. "Merda! Merda! Merda!"

Jogando a coberta para longe, Madison pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro para se trocar e escovar os dentes. Ela rapidamente vestiu seu uniforme de ensaio e calçou seus tênis, puxou o cabelo para um rabo de cavalo e lavou o rosto para espantar o sono. Saindo pelo corredor, ela esbarrou em sua mãe.

"Whoa, onde é o incêndio?" Rachel perguntou segurando um braço da menina.

"Mãe, eu não tenho tempo. A Srta Corcoran acaba de enviar uma mensagem de ensaio de última hora às oito. Eu preciso que alguém me deixe no colégio."

"Ei, calma. Respire." Rachel pediu calmamente "Eu posso te levar. Mas qual é a ocasião?"

"Eu não faço ideia, mas pelo que diz a mensagem, se não estivermos lá estaremos com grandes problemas."

Jesse estava subindo as escadas quando ouviu o que a filha dizia "Oh, não. Ela está furiosa."

"O quê?" mãe e filha questionaram confusas.

"Isso já aconteceu uma vez. Shelby pode ser pior do que já é quando seus alunos desobedecem as regras. Ela não admite que a equipe beba quando todos são menores de idade, e principalmente que vá à festas do tipo que Madison e Beth foram ontem. Se ela descobre, ela pune."

"Ela pode fazer isso?" Rachel pediu "Quero dizer, nós permitimos nossa filha ir, é nossa responsabilidade lidar com o que ela faz."

"Eu não contrariaria ela, amor. E isso pode custar a permanência da Mad na equipe." Jesse tentou apaziguar.

"E só agora você me diz isso!?" Madison estava incrédula "Espera... Como você sabe tudo isso?"

Jesse e Rachel trocaram um olhar, quando a mulher enfim agiu.

"Isso é conversa para outro momento, querida. Você precisa sair."

Madison não estava convencida, ela sabia que seus pais estavam escondendo alguma coisa dela e que envolvia sua treinadora. Mas naquele momento sua mãe tinha razão, ela não podia se atrasar. De jeito nenhuma ela queria experimentar o que era estar em maiores problemas com Shelby Corcoran.

Rachel estacionou em frente ao colégio e se virou para a filha "Me ligue quando o ensaio acabar."

"Se eu sobreviver." Madison dramatizou, dando um breve abraço na mãe e se inclinando para pegar sua bolsa no banco traseiro "Te vejo mais tarde."

Com a bolsa pendurada no ombro, ela entrou na escola e percorreu os corredores até o auditório. Com um breve olhar para a tela do celular, Madison viu que já passava quatro minutos das oito, fazendo a menina apressar o passo e praticamente correr. Parando em frente às portas, ela tomou um segundo para recuperar o fôlego e enfim entrou no auditório. No palco já havia alguns alunos, todos com a aparência miserável e usando óculos escuros. Madison desceu o caminho pela lateral das poltronas e sorriu quando Daniel veio para encontrá-la.

"O quão ferrados nós estamos?" ela perguntou enquanto os dois subiam no palco.

"Eu presumo que bastante. Nós dois somos, por enquanto, os únicos livres da ressaca." Madison suspirou e foi deixar suas coisas no canto.

Dois outros integrantes da equipe passaram por eles naquele momento, conversando entre si "Eu me pergunto como no inferno ela soube sobre a festa. E que todos nós estávamos lá." Madison ouviu a garota resmungar. Se chamava Reagan se não lhe falhava a memória.

"Beth, com certeza." foi o que o menino disse.

"Beth não vacilaria dessa forma. Quero dizer, ela já fez isso antes. Srta. Corcoran nunca descobriu."

Droga, Madison pensou. Fora ela quem deixou Shelby saber na noite anterior que todo o ND estava na festa. E se o que seu pai dissera sobre as punições de Shelby fosse verdade, então ela quem tinha dado bandeira verde para o possível castigo que estava por vir.

Oh Deus, ela estava tão morta.

Daniel percebeu a garota prender a respiração e a encarou confuso "Algum problema, Mad? Você está pálida..."

"Merda!" ela disse sob a respiração.

"Muito bem, todos. Fascinante encontrá-los nessa manhã de sábado." a voz da treinadora foi ouvida e todos se encolheram para o divertimento explícito em seu tom.

Nunca era um bom sinal.

Atrás dela, todos puderam ver, vinha uma Beth de cabeça baixa e óculos escuros. Seu longo cabelo loiro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e ela usava um moletom azul escuro por cima do uniforme de ensaio.

Shelby havia tirado a menina da cama cedo no sábado e jogou o uniforme na direção dela, exigindo que ela se trocasse rapidamente e descesse para o café da manhã. Beth foi, hesitante, mas foi. Ela não seria burra de contraria sua mãe naquela altura do campeonato. Ela tinha amor à vida, obrigada.

No entanto, a bronca e o discurso politicamente correto que Beth ouvira enquanto tentava engolir seu cereal sem vomitar no balcão fez sua cabeça latejar mais do que já doía. Shelby não se importou, ela deu seu discurso durante vinte minutos e em seguida castigou a menina por duas semanas sem aparelhos eletrônicos e sem sair com os amigos. Beth ainda teve a coragem de retrucar, mas ficou quieta quando sua mãe a ameaçou de uma punição que ela não gostaria de receber.

Quando mãe e filha alcançaram o palco, Shelby com uma expressão séria e Beth parecendo uma morta viva, todo mundo se calou e era possível ouvir um alfinete cair no chão. Madison olhou em volta entre os alunos para ver se alguém iria se pronunciar. Nada.

"Obrigada, Daniel, por passar a palavra."

"Sem problemas, treinadora." Daniel respondeu prontamente.

"Bem, vejo aqui na minha frente as evidências que comprovam o motivo de estarmos todos aqui. Chegou ao meu conhecimento que todos vocês foram ontem à uma festa na casa de um aluno, sem permissão, beberam e fizeram mais eu sei lá o quê. Eu estou seriamente desapontada."

A treinadora foi interrompida pelo barulho das portas se abrindo mais uma vez, e por ela entrou uma Zoe esbaforida.

"Está atrasada, Srta. Anderson."

"Me desculpe, treinadora. É só que eu vi a mensagem tarde e-"

"Não quero desculpas. Tome um lugar." Zoe abaixou a cabeça e subiu apressadamente no palco. Madison não perdeu o olhar que a menina lhe lançou.

"Eu não tenho crianças aqui na minha frente. Todos aqui têm conhecimento de que é proibido o consumo alcoólico antes dos 21 anos em nosso país, e principalmente, eu não tolero tal comportamento. Como tarefa para casa eu estarei passando um trabalho de pesquisa, dez páginas sobre os perigos do consumo de álcool na adolescência e como ele é visto na sociedade. Um texto de autoria própria." todos a encararam em choque, mas ninguém ousou retrucar "Aqui está a punição que vocês terão. Primeiramente eu quero dez voltas em torno do auditório. Sem reclamar! Vocês têm permissão para vomitar, mas se o fizer, estará ganhando cinco voltas extras. Corram!"

Os alunos inicialmente gemeram em desgosto, mas um a um seguiu as ordens e desceram do palco para percorrer o espaço em torno das poltronas. Rá, se Shelby Corcoran era conhecida entre os alunos como a vadia sem coração, então ela daria um gostinho aos seus queridos.

"Mas que porra!" um aluno, Damien, murmurou enquanto corria.

"Ela é louca. Beth! Você quem fez isso?" Reagan pediu correndo ao lado dela.

"Não, ok? Eu fui... levada para casa."

"O quê!?" Hailey estava incrédula "Onde diabos você foi depois da festa?"

"Eu... Eu não lembro." Beth fez uma careta.

"Menos conversas e mais exercícios. Vamos!"

Beth virou a cabeça rapidamente e lançou um olhar mortal à Madison, que desviou e continuou a correr ao lado de Zoe.

"Muito bem, parem todos!" Shelby gritou por trás de seu microfone em sua mesa "Isto está péssimo. Do início!"

Ela já havia feito todos percorrerem a mesma coreografia incontáveis vezes, até que ela achasse que estava bom. O problema era que ninguém estava disposto a ensaiar com ressaca, o que resultava em um dia completamente improdutivo.

"Ms. Corcoran, por favor..."

"Eu estou mesmo ouvindo você implorar, Drake? Você não implorou para não te darem uma bebida ontem!" Shelby gritou.

O garoto se encolheu "É-é... É Drew..."

"Não importa. Do início!"

"Eu acho que vou-" Hailey não pode terminar sua frase porque ela teve que correr até a lata de lixo mais próxima para esvaziar o estômago.

"Hailey Jameson! Cinco voltas no auditório!" Shelby anunciou por seu microfone.

Hailey terminou o que fazia e revirou os olhos antes de começar a correr. "Vadia!" ela resmungou sob a respiração.

"O restante, vamos lá. Quero novamente!"

Shelby dava as ordens com uma expressão tranquila, sem nenhum remorso por sua atitude cruel. Seus alunos mereciam a punição, ela queria colocar em cada traseiro uma impressão duradoura sobre as consequências pelo comportamento irresponsável. Ela possuía em seu histórico intenso como professora uma abundante lista de alunos que deixaram sua sala de aula aos prantos. Arrependimento? Não, eles mereceram!

"Eu não aguento mais." Zoe choramingou. Quando Zoe reclamava que não suportava mais, a coisa realmente era preocupante. A garota amava dançar!

"Isso já é crueldade." Madison falou ao seu lado.

"Algo que queiram compartilhar, meninas?" Shelby as interrompeu.

"N-não, treinadora." Zoe gaguejou.

"Ok, isso já está ficando ridículo." Madison esbravejou.

O silêncio foi sepulcral. Todos os olhares caíram na menina de cabelos escuros, inclusive o de Shelby, que era fulminante.

"Desculpe?" a mulher falou entre dentes.

Madison olhou ao redor, pensando na burrada que tinha feito. Mas ela estava feita daquela tortura. "Eu disse que isso está ficando ridículo. Nós estamos cansados de fazer a mesma coisa, e aposto que nem mesmo vamos usar essa coreografia em alguma competição."

Houve alguns burburinhos e todos ainda tinham o olhar sobre Madison "Silêncio!" Shelby ordenou "Desculpe, mas eu não quero acreditar que você, garotinha, está sendo impertinente comigo. Eu sou a treinadora aqui, então sou eu quem decido quando vamos parar."

"Pois então, treinadora, estou feita com isso. Eu não vou ficar aqui como um robô por causa de uma regra estúpida, que na verdade eu nem quebrei. Não vamos chegar em lugar nenhum, ninguém quer estar aqui."

"Madison!" Zoe sibilou ao lado da prima.

Madison não sabia de onde estava vindo toda aquela coragem, mas ela não iria ficar ali parada. Não quando ela achava que estava sendo injustiçada. Ora essa, mesmo seus pais tinham conhecimento da festa e permitiram sua ida.

Shelby estava fervendo. Que audácia era aquela de sua aluna? Ela não estava acostumada a ser contrariada. Nenhum aluno ditaria o que ela deveria fazer e sairia impune.

"Todo mundo, cinco minutos." ela disse sem desviar o olhar de Madison. A menina a encarava de volta em desafio.

Ninguém precisava ser dito duas vezes, e rapidamente só restaram as duas ali. Quando Madison se virou para sair e seguir seus colegas de equipe, Shelby interrompeu.

"Você fica." ela chamou, se levantando e descendo até o palco "Nós vamos ter uma conversa. Siga-me."

Revirando os olhos, Madison deu meia volta e seguiu sua treinadora até o escritório. Shelby destrancou a porta e deu espaço para que Madison entrasse primeiro, acenando uma cadeira para ela ocupar.

"Eu não-"

"Eu estou falando agora." Shelby a interrompeu. Ela se sentou em sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa e trancou seu olhar ao da menina "Primeiramente, eu não tolero que nenhum de meus alunos me desrespeitem da forma que você fez."

"Eu-"

Shelby levantou a mão "Eu não terminei, Madison." Deus, ela era teimosa! "Segundo, se uma ordem foi estabelecida, eu espero que ela seja seguida sem questionamento. Eu decido o que é melhor para a minha equipe, e se estou promovendo um ensaio extra, significa que vocês merecem. Você não pode simplesmente decidir que acabou, não quando eu digo o contrário."

Madison sinalizou pedindo para falar e Shelby assentiu com um suspiro "Eu não acho que todos devem ser punidos por algo que você acha inapropriado quando nossos pais pensam o contrário."

"Eu aposto que todos os pais não tinham conhecimento." Shelby desdenhou.

"Os meus tinham."

Shelby ficou em choque. Jesse havia permitido a ida de sua filha menor de idade em uma festa com bebidas? Definitivamente ele havia mudado durante os últimos anos, aquele não era o Jesse que ela conhecia nem imaginava.

"Quantos anos você tem, Madison?"

"Quatorze."

"E você acha que uma menina de quatorze anos deveria estar pedindo permissão para ir em uma festa como a de ontem? Tarde da noite?"

Madison encarava sua treinadora seriamente "Meus pais não são hipócritas, Srta. Corcoran. Eles frequentaram festas como essa em sua adolescência, e principalmente, eles confiam em mim. Contanto que eu siga as regras que eles impõem, não há nada de errado."

"Ainda era inapropriado. Há todo tipo de coisa nessas festas, e você nunca conhece todo mundo que frequenta. Eu jamais permitiria minha filha de dezessete anos ir."

"Talvez se você confiasse nela e impusesse condições, ela não faria escondido." Madison retrucou, impertinente "A minha relação com meus pais é muito aberta, treinadora. Eles confiam em mim e eu jamais faria algo que decepcionasse eles. Eu fui criada em meio à mídia, tabloides e fofocas, ficarmos juntos e apoiarmos sempre um ao outro era o mínimo que nós podíamos fazer."

Shelby encarava a menina, absorvendo cada informação que ela dava. Aparentemente Madison era uma menina madura para a idade e que aprendeu cedo o valor da confiança e responsabilidade. Shelby amava sua filha mais do que qualquer coisa na vida, mas ela tinha consciência de que Beth não era muito responsável e tinha um pouco de atitude ruim em sua personalidade. Assim como o pai dela.

"Ok, Madison. Não é meu dever educar e decidir sobre a sua vida, mas eu exijo que meus alunos respeitem as minhas regras. O que você decide com seus pais é do portão da escola para fora, aqui dentro eu estou no comando." Madison escutava Shelby falar mas não largava o olhar desafiador "Posso ter um pedido de desculpas?"

Era difícil para Madison se desculpar quando ela se achava injustiçada, mas ela queria sair logo dali e voltar para casa. Para longe de sua treinadora.

"Me desculpe."

Shelby suspirou com o tom que a menina usou. Era nítido que ela não estava arrependida, tudo o que Shelby pode fazer era acenar "Obrigada, Madison. Você já pode se retirar."

No corredor, Madison foi abordada por Zoe e Daniel.

"Achei que você morreria." Zoe falou, fazendo Madison revirar os olhos.

"Ela foi dura com você?" Daniel perguntou.

"Na verdade ela foi exigente, mas conversamos e não chegamos à lugar nenhum." ela disse simplesmente e continuou a caminhar até o auditório.

Shelby tomou mais alguns minutos no escritório antes de voltar para seus alunos. Ela os fez executar a coreografia mais algumas vezes antes de liberá-los perto da hora do almoço. Indo para seu carro com Beth no reboque, ela não perdeu o olhar que Madison lançou à ela.

Daniel estava procurando pela menina e a encontrou no estacionamento "Hey, Maddie. Eu tava pensando... Quer ir tomar aquele sorvete?"

Madison torceu a boca, pensativa. Daniel esperava a resposta ansiosamente, mudando o peso de uma perna para outra em sua frente. Ao longe Madison viu Zoe subir no carro de seus tios e suspirou. A garota ainda estava chateada.

"Tudo bem. Acho que é uma boa ideia."

Daniel sorriu e eles caminharam para o carro do garoto. Madison digitou uma rápida mensagem à mãe avisando que ela não estaria em casa para o almoço e que Daniel a deixaria em segurança mais tarde. Eles se dirigiram para a sorveteria e caminharam para dentro até uma mesa. Uma garçonete jovial apareceu para anotar os pedidos e saiu sorridente prometendo retornar em poucos minutos.

"Então..." Daniel começou quando eles foram deixados a sós "O que houve no escritório da Srta Corcoran?"

Madison sabia que ele não estava tentando soar intrometido, apenas curioso.

"Bem, ela tentou me repreender por retrucar suas ordens e por ter ido à festa ontem. E eu disse que eu não aceitaria uma punição sendo que nem meus pais me proibiram de ir. É patético."

Daniel riu "Você foi a primeira pessoa da equipe que bateu de frente com ela. Quero dizer, o pessoal sempre reclama, mas pelas costas. Ninguém tem coragem. Não acho que seja respeito, mas sim medo."

"Pois não deviam ter medo. Eu sei que ela é nossa treinadora e quer o melhor para nós, mas ela não pode se intrometer em nossas vidas a cada passo que damos e escolha que fazemos. Nem tudo gira em torno do ND."

"Você está certa." Daniel balançou a cabeça e sorriu "Parece que teremos ensaios intensos de agora em diante."

"Pode apostar." Madison concordou, rindo como Daniel a acompanhou. A garçonete então voltou trazendo dois sundaes com calda quente.

"Mas então. Você é de Nova York, certo?"

Madison deu uma colherada no sorvete e o encarou "Você muda de assunto do nada." ela riu "Mas, sim, eu sou de Nova York."

"Cidade ou estado?"

"Cidade. Manhattan. Mas eu morei no Bronx por um tempo."

"Legal. Eu sempre quis conhecer NYC, mas nunca fui. Meu pai já foi com o clube do coral na época que ele treinava."

"Sim, eu sei disso. Minha mãe gosta de contar sobre a primeira vez que ela esteve em Nova York. Ela fala e fala sem parar como foi mágico e maravilhoso e blah blah blah." os dois riram "Mas eu concordo com ela. Aquele lugar é um sonho."

Daniel percebeu a garota mudar de humor "Você sente falta de viver lá?"

"Todos os dias." ela suspirou "Mas eu estou gostando de viver aqui também. Claro, contando a privacidade que temos aqui é perfeito, mas eu também gostava do agito da cidade grande."

"Privacidade?"

"Sim, meus pais estão na Broadway. Quero dizer, estavam, agora eles deram uma pausa."

"Uau, isso é o máximo. Você tinha, sei lá, paparazzi te perseguindo para todos os lados?"

"Mais ou menos. Eles não me seguiam tanto como seguiam meus pais. Mas quando saíamos juntos, era um inferno. E eles não são nem um pouco sutis."

"Isso é uma merda."

"Sim. Tudo na vida tem seus prós e contras, não é verdade? Viver a vida que eu vivia era ótimo, mas tinha o seu preço." Madison falou brincando com seu sorvete antes de dar outra colherada "Estamos falando só de mim. Isso tem que ser um jogo justo, me conte sobre você."

"Ah, minha vida não é tão emocionante quanto a sua. Vivo em Lima desde que nasci, meu pai é o diretor do McKinley e minha mãe é a orientadora. Tenho uma irmã pentelha que tem como passatempo preferido ser um pé no saco."

"Eu não faço ideia de como é ter irmãos. Cresci com Zoe, mas no fim do dia ela tinha a casa dela e eu a minha."

"Às vezes é legal, às vezes é chato. Eu fui o filho único por seis anos, então eu não lembro direito qual é a sensação."

"Acredite em mim, muitos podem pensar que é um privilégio, e eu concordo até certo ponto, porque também pode ser muito solitário. Teve momentos que minhas únicas companhias eram meus ursos e bonecas."

"Pobre pequena Maddie." Daniel zombou. Madison lhe mostrou a língua.

"Eu me pergunto se um dia meus pais me darão irmãos. Eles são novos ainda. Mas nunca cheguei a perguntar à eles."

"Acredite, você está tendo o melhor da vida agora."

"Coitada da sua irmãzinha, Daniel. Qual o nome dela?"

"Ava. E coitada nada, ela está passando por uma fase onde ela não é mais tão criancinha, mas ainda não é uma adolescente. Dez anos pode ser irritante."

"Quero conhecê-la um dia. Para, você sabe, descobrir seus podres."

"Ótimo." Daniel revirou os olhos.

Eles caíram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, saboreando o sorvete. Madison já não se sentia mais tão sem jeito perto de Daniel, talvez a conversa fácil e o jeito simpático dele trouxeram o lado mais relaxado dela para fora. Ele não dizia coisas idiotas e nem estava com ela por interesse, e os flertes que eles davam fazia o estômago de Madison dar voltas e voltas dentro dela. A atração era nítida, nenhum dos dois podiam negar, mas se levassem nesse tempo tranquilo sem forçar nada nem pressa, quem sabe não dava certo.

"Zoe está chateada com você?" Daniel quebrou o silêncio.

Madison suspirou "Sim. Toda a coisa com Beth ontem deixou ela meio irritada. Acho que tava rolando algo entre ela e Brian. Somando com o que a treinadora nos fez hoje, a resposta dessa equação é 'Madison morta'."

"Por que?"

"Você não entende? A Srta Corcoran só descobriu sobre a festa porque meu pai e eu deixamos Beth em casa ontem. Eu não tenho certeza o que Beth faria depois da festa, mas com certeza não iria para casa. Eu apenas dei passe livre para a punição."

"Oh." Daniel se deu conta então porque Madison estava preocupada toda a manhã "Bem, ninguém sabe ainda..."

"Tá brincando? Na primeira oportunidade Beth vai se vingar por isso. Ontem à noite a treinadora não parecia muito contente."

Era nítido que Madison se sentia mal por isso, consequentemente Daniel se sentiu mal por ela. Ele havia criado um carinho por ela, era boa companhia e uma pessoa que ele podia passar horas ouvir falando sobre qualquer coisa. Ele sabia que ela só estava tentando ajudar na noite anterior, e inferno, ela nunca iria imaginar que Shelby castigaria os alunos. Isso a fez lembrar de quando Shelby e seu pai se encontraram, ela tinha muitas perguntas a fazer.

"Daniel, eu adorei passar esse tempo com você, mas eu preciso ir agora." Madison falou se levantando.

"Oh. Tudo bem. Eu posso te dar uma carona."

"Obrigada."

Madison foi com a missão de abordar seu pai hoje. Havia muito mistério nessa história, e uma coisa que Madison não aprovava era mentiras.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Verdades omitidas

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

"Cheguei!" Madison gritou pela casa assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela largou a bolsa no chão perto da entrada e caminhou para a cozinha, onde encontrou sua mãe colocando alguns pratos na lava louças.

"Hey, Maddie. Como foi o ensaio?" Rachel perguntou à filha quando a viu ir direto para a geladeira e pegar uma garrafa de água.

"Mortal." A menina dramatizou, ocupando um banco no balcão e dando um gole em sua bebida "Estou exausta, mãe. A treinadora não teve pena nenhuma e eu acho que só com o que fizemos hoje, as Nacionais poderiam ser amanhã."

"É sempre bom estar preparado. Nunca é demais."

"Fale por você." Madison bufou antes de tomar mais água.

"Na minha época eu não achava que o método de ensino do Sr. Schue era tão eficaz, ele deixava as coisas muito pra cima da hora e nós acabávamos fazendo Journey ou qualquer outro rock clássico. Não estou reclamando, mas às vezes eu sentia que precisávamos de mais rigorosidade nos ensaios."

"Treinadora Corcoran sabe ser rigorosa. Você gostaria de ter trabalhado com ela." Madison disse distraída e não viu sua mãe engolir em seco com aquele comentário. Rachel fingiu um sorriso e encarou a menina.

"Talvez."

"Onde está o papai?" ela mudou de assunto. Rachel agradeceu silenciosamente o rumo da conversa e a filha não ter percebido sua hesitação.

"Ele foi na mercearia pra mim." Rachel fechou a máquina e olhou o relógio na parede "Já deve estar voltando."

"Hmm" Madison assentiu e se levantou "Eu vou subir e tomar um banho. Diga ao pai se ele pode subir quando ele chegar. Preciso perguntar uma coisa à ele."

Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas, porém acenou "Ok, eu digo."

Madison subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto. Ela separou uma roupa e entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e se despiu, jogando as roupas suadas no cesto. A água fresca foi bem vinda e ela lavou o cabelo com seu shampoo favorito de melancia. Quando voltou para o quarto, já vestida e secando o cabelo com uma toalha, ela encontrou seu pai sentado na cama mexendo no celular.

"Hey, querida. Queria falar comigo?"

"Oi, pai. E sim, tenho algo para dizer. Perguntar, na verdade." Madison disse e se sentou de frente para Jesse.

"Sou todo ouvidos." Jesse bloqueou o celular e deu toda sua atenção à filha.

"Primeiro, sobre ontem." Madison começou e se acomodou melhor enfiando uma perna debaixo de si "Eu fiquei intrigada quando fomos deixar Beth e você e a Srta. Corcoran se cumprimentaram como velhos amigos. Você a conhece de onde? Como ela sabia o seu nome?"

"Simples. Ela viu você ontem e viu que eu estava com você. Somou dois com dois e achou a resposta. Lembra que eu assinei o contrato para você estar no clube Glee?" ok, aquilo não foi a melhor resposta, mas Jesse orou que Madison iria aceitar.

"Pai." Madison o olhou com ceticismo "Ela abriu a porta e disse seu nome, como se já tivesse visto que você estava lá. E vocês se trataram como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez que se viam. Ela conhece você. Ela sabia que você foi pra UCLA e sabia que a Nana e a tia Lauren vivem aqui. Eu não entendo."

Jesse suspirou. É claro que Madison não cairia, havia ficado claro, principalmente quando ele havia tratado Shelby por primeiro nome.

"Ok. Eu vou te dizer. Não adianta manter isso mais." ele suspirou outra vez e Madison concordou "A verdade é que... Shelby foi minha treinadora no Ensino Médio. Assim como ela é a sua agora."

"Espera... Shelby deu aula no Carmel?"

"Sim. E eu era o líder masculino do Vocal Adrenaline." Jesse concordou e franziu as sobrancelhas "Por que o espanto?"

"Oh, meu Deus. Shelby treinou o Vocal Adrenaline!" Madison estava em choque "O que ela está fazendo no McKinley!?"

Parecia auto depravação, mas, inferno, quem abriria mão de treinar um dos melhores corais do país?

"Bem, de uns anos pra cá parece que as coisas mudaram um pouco. Desde que Shelby deixou Carmel, o Vocal Adrenaline não foi mais o mesmo. Um outro treinador assumiu, Dustin Golsby."

"E o que aconteceu para ela querer deixar o Vocal Adrenaline? Quero dizer, pelo o que eu sei, era o melhor coral do país."

"Pois é, o Vocal Adrenaline teve seu momento de brilhar. Mas então, aconteceram algumas coisas e Shelby precisou voltar para Nova York."

"Eu não entendo." Madison disse "Se ela precisou voltar para Nova York, por que ela está aqui novamente?"

"Bom, isso daí eu não sei. Também fiquei surpreso quando soube que ela era uma professora no McKinley."

"Então foi por isso." o entendimento caiu sobre a menina e ela encarou seu pai "Foi por isso que quando Zoe citou a Srta. Corcoran você ficou diferente." foi uma epifania na garota, mas em seguida ela franziu as sobrancelhas "Mas ainda sim é estranho. Por que você agiu daquela forma, pai?"

Jesse respirou fundo, ele esperava que Madison ligasse as coisas e estranhasse o comportamento. Desde que se mudaram, ele e Rachel estavam agindo diferente. Na verdade, desde que souberam de Shelby o comportamento de ambos os pais havia mudado.

"Querida, isso é outra história que sua mãe irá explicar. Há algumas coisas que nós não dissemos à você antes porque não achávamos necessário. Você ficaria melhor se não soubesse." Madison prestava atenção em cada palavra de seu pai, confusa "Mas agora chegou a hora. Vimos que é necessário que você saiba. Não se preocupe, ela vai lhe dizer tudo."

"Sobre o que realmente, pai? E o que isso tem a ver com a conversa que estamos tendo agora?"

Jesse se levantou, aquele assunto estava terminado para ele, não havia nada mais que ele pudesse dizer sem atrapalhar os planos de Rachel. Ele se inclinou e beijou os cabelos úmidos da filha antes de se virar para deixar o quarto.

"Você irá entender, querida."

 **BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY**

No domingo, Madison estava em frente ao espelho escovando o cabelo e colocando uma faixa vermelha sobre os fios marrons. Ela estava animada para o almoço só ela e a mãe, não que ela estivesse dispensando seu pai, mas às vezes era bom quando ela tinha esse tempo com Rachel, era como em Nova York de novo. Mas isso não anulava o fato que ela estava curiosa sobre isso.

Ela usava jeans simples de lavagem clara, botas ugg e blusa de manga comprida. Passou um pouco de maquiagem e sorriu com o resultado, pegando seu celular sobre a cômoda e deixando o quarto. No andar de baixo, Jesse estava sentado no sofá trocando e-mails em seu notebook com sua assessora e sorriu quando Madison ocupou o assento ao seu lado.

"Hey, pai." Madison cantarolou.

"Hey, filha." Jesse cantarolou de volta.

"Onde ela está me levando?" ela questionou, ganhando um olhar inocente de seu pai, que deu de ombros "Eu sei que você sabe."

"Estou totalmente fora disso." ele ergueu as duas mãos, sorrindo.

Madison revirou os olhos "Isso é uma mer-" ela se interrompeu quando olhou para o pai com os olhos arregalados em inocência "-droga."

"Vamos lá, sua mãe só quer fazer uma surpresa. Seja agradável."

"Eu sou agradável, o que eu não sou é paciente." ela bufou, cruzando os braços e se jogando para trás no sofá.

"Percebi." Jesse balançou a cabeça com uma risada e voltou para seus e-mails.

Madison o observou e se debruçou sobre ele para tentar ver a tela "O que você está fazendo?"

Jesse revirou os olhos, tentando tirar a menina de cima de seu braço, como ela estava colocando todo o peso de seu corpo "Vá incomodar sua mãe."

Rachel desceu as escadas nesse momento e viu a implicância de pai e filha no sofá.

"As duas crianças já acabaram com a briguinha?" ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Jesse e Madison a encararam com seus idênticos olhos azuis arregalados e sorrisos culpados. Rachel sorriu observando aquilo, eles tinham o mesmo jeito de sorrir "Está pronta, querida?"

"Sim. Eu só estava tentando arrancar respostas desse traidor." a menina resmungou, se levantando e caminhando até a porta para pegar seu casaco.

Rachel sorriu e se aproximou do marido para beijá-lo em despedida. "Escolha errada. Ele nunca diria."

"E por que não?"

Rachel encolheu os ombros, a encarando "Porque eu pedi que não fizesse."

"E como você sabe que ele não te trairia?" ela estava tentando ser petulante sobre a questão, mas seus pais sabiam melhor do que ela.

Rachel encarou o marido novamente e sorriu. Jesse devolveu o sorriso e piscou um olho, se inclinando para receber outro beijo. Madison pegou a deixa.

"Vocês... Ew! Não quero saber! Estou saindo." e assim ela abriu a porta, segurando o casaco em uma mão e marchando até o carro estacionado.

Rachel e Jesse riram alto e se despediram outra vez. "Te vejo mais tarde, querido."

"Ok, boa sorte com o demônio." Jesse brincou.

Madison pulou para o banco do passageiro assim que ouviu a porta ser destravada e esperou por sua mãe. Rachel dirigiu calmamente até o restaurante, para desespero e impaciência de Madison que estava a ponto de puxar os cabelos. Sua curiosidade por natureza assumindo o controle. Ela tentou se distrair com o rádio e a cada um minuto ela iria trocar a estação.

"Você pode se decidir, eu não me importo." Rachel zombou.

"Não há nada de bom."

"Então conecte seu iPod."

"Eu esqueci ele." Madison bufou ao trocar novamente a estação, até que por fim escolheu desligar o rádio. Rachel apenas ria da menina.

No restaurante elas escolheram uma mesa e a garçonete trouxe os menus, perguntando se elas já estavam prontas para pedir a bebida. Rachel pediu um chá gelado e Madison optou por refrigerante.

"Esse é o único refrigerante que você vai ter essa semana." Rachel avisou séria.

Madison revirou os olhos e assentiu "Isso é desnecessário."

"Não, não é. O controle de açúcar em seu sistema é importante. Eu não preciso lidar com uma versão Taz de você."

"Mãe, eu não sou uma criança! Eu sei me controlar."

"Só eu sei, Madison. Só eu sei." a mãe balançou a cabeça antes de cruzar os braços sobre a mesa "Então... Como está a escola?"

Madison ergueu os olhos do menu e limpou a garganta "Erm... Bem. Escola é escola, você sabe, não importa a cidade. Mas eu to conseguindo levar sem problemas."

A mãe assentiu "Hmm. E o clube glee?"

"É legal, mãe. Apesar das regras sem sentido da Srta. Corcoran, ela é ótima treinadora, um pouco exigente, mas ótima." 'mesmo com aquele ensaio inusitado' Madison pensou a última parte, decidindo ocultar a pequena "discussão" que tivera e sua punição.

Rachel se sentiu vacilar com a menção do nome da mulher que havia lhe dado à luz, e isso trouxe à sua mente o propósito de estarem ali.

"Isso é bom." ela acenou "Olha, Maddy, tem algumas coisas que... Que seu pai e eu não dissemos antes."

Madison deu total atenção à sua mãe agora "O pai falou comigo sobre isso ontem. Ele disse que eu não precisava me preocupar com nada e que era melhor eu não saber, mas que agora talvez é o momento. Eu não entendi nada."

Rachel suspirou "Você sabe que eu fui criada por dois homens, que você tem o vovô Hiram, seu Papa Leroy e sua Nana, não é?"

"Sim, mãe."

"Pois então, acontece que... Que você tem outra avó, Maddy."

A menina encarou sua mãe, quieta, esperando que ela continuasse. Rachel tomou uma respiração profunda.

"E-eu... É sua mãe, não é? Porque eu sei que você tem uma mãe, você já me disse essa história, sobre a mulher que serviu de barriga de aluguel para Papa e vovô assim como você foi para tio Blaine, tio Kurt e tia Quinn."

"Exatamente."

"O que aconteceu? Por que você tá me dizendo isso agora? Ela... Ela apareceu? Você me disse que não a conhecia..."

"Maddy, querida, nós... Minha... Mãe e eu, nós nos conhecemos sim."

"O que?!" a menina exasperou "V-você tá me dizendo que... Que conhece a minha avó? E por que nunca me disse? Ela está aqui?"

"Acalme-se, querida. Eu vou explicar tudo. Minha mãe, sua avó, ela e eu nunca tivemos um relacionamento. Eu a conheci no meu primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, eu tinha a sua idade, e então ela me disse que não poderia ser parte da minha vida porque eu já era crescida e não precisava mais dela."

"Ela te disse isso? Inferno, eu ainda preciso de você!"

"Madison, eu sei que está com raiva, mas eu não vou tolerar a sua linguagem." Rachel repreendeu.

"Desculpe." a menina abaixou o tom de voz "Como ela te achou?"

Rachel temeu responder aquela pergunta. Sua filha já demonstrava estar com raiva pela mentira, se ela dissesse que Jesse estava metido naquilo, o risco de Madison odiar seus pais era enorme. Mas ela prometera contar tudo, Madison não merecia ficar muito mais fora disso. Pois bem, aí vai a verdade.

"Através do seu pai."

"M-meu pai? O que ele tem a ver com isso?"

"Eu sei que seu pai te disse ontem sobre os tempos dele no Carmel e sobre a treinadora dele."

"Srta. Corcoran." Madison concluiu.

"Sim, e foi por ele que minha mãe me achou. Ela o enviou até a mim."

"Espera, eu estou confusa." Madison balançou a cabeça "Sua mãe, o pai... Srta. Corcoran... O que liga tudo isso?"

"Maddy..."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Madison se deu conta, foi como um caminhão desgovernado batendo contra seu corpo "S-sua m-mãe... É a Srta. Corcoran!"

Rachel suspirou desviando o olhar e acenou com a cabeça. Madison recostou em sua cadeira em completo choque, ela não conseguia acreditar que tudo estava bem debaixo do seu nariz e mesmo assim ela não desconfiou. Agora tudo fazia sentido, a reação de seu pai, a cisma óbvia de Shelby com ela, a constante sensação de que seus pais escondiam algo desde que eles chegaram em Lima. Era isso!

Shelby Corcoran, a maior treinadora vocal que ela conhecia, vencedora de muitos campeonatos nacionais, sua treinadora, era sua avó!

Sua avó!

"Querida?" Rachel chamou, preocupada com o silêncio.

"E-eu... Eu preciso processar isso, mãe. Podemos... Podemos sair daqui?"

Rachel viu a aflição nos olhos de sua filha e assentiu rapidamente, deixando algumas notas sobre a mesa e se levantando. Elas caminharam para fora do restaurante e entraram no carro. Madison foi todo o caminho em silêncio, até que elas estavam paradas em frente a casa.

"Posso ir dar um passeio?"

A mãe não queria nada mais do que tomar a menina em seus braços e acalmá-la, levá-la para dentro e terminar de explicar tudo, sanar qualquer dúvida e responder qualquer pergunta que ela tenha. Mas ela via nos olhos azuis idênticos aos de seu marido que Madison precisava daquele tempo, ela precisava assimilar tudo e um tempo sozinha ajudaria sua filha.

"Tudo bem, mas não vá longe." Rachel sorriu minimamente "Leve o seu tempo. Sempre que estiver pronta, volte para nós e papai e eu vamos explicar tudo."

E assim, Madison saiu do carro.

Era muita coisa em sua mente, ela queria apenas um momento onde as coisas poderiam se organizar.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Respostas

**Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

 **Note: Eu sei, levou muito tempo para esse capítulo sair, mas eu não pude fazer mais nada além de esperar a criatividade aparecer. Tempo eu tinha, assim como vontade, porém sem ideias fica bem difícil sair algo que me agrade e que agrade vocês. Não foi o capítulo mais perfeito que eu já escrevi, mas pelo menos chegou perto de onde eu queria chegar. Bem, espero que gostem.**

* * *

Madison apertou os braços em volta de si quando um vento cortante esvoaçou seus cabelos escuros em seu rosto. A menina imediatamente se arrependeu de ter esquecido o casaco no carro. Depois de caminhar por quase dez minutos, ela havia encontrado um parque praticamente vazio naquele horário de domingo, apenas com duas crianças brincando no playground de madeira e adultos passando por ali ocasionalmente. Madison se sentou em um dos balanços e usou um pé para impulsionar seu corpo pra frente e pra trás devagar, a cabeça encostada na corrente de ferro que sustentava o brinquedo.

Sua mente estava correndo. As coisas estavam acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz e ela não havia se dado conta. Mas também pudera, como ela iria sequer desconfiar? Seu pai estava agindo estranho, sua mãe estava agindo estranho, mas como ela poderia imaginar que esse era o motivo? Que Shelby Corcoran poderia ser sua avó biológica?!

Madison estava com raiva. Ela se sentia traída por seus próprios pais, que desde que eles haviam chegado em Lima sabiam de tudo e não contaram à ela. Inferno, eles sabiam que a menina estava tendo aulas com sua própria avó e não tiveram a coragem de dizer.

Mas a menina tinha muitas perguntas não respondidas. Pedaços de história não explicados. Shelby havia encontrado Rachel através de Jesse, certo, mas com que finalidade se no fim de tudo Shelby iria embora novamente dizendo que sua mãe não precisava mais dela? Ela sabia que sua mãe fora criada por dois homens gays e tinha uma mulher barriga de aluguel na história, que agora havia sido preenchido pelo nome de sua treinadora, mas era apenas o que Madison sabia, ela era uma barriga de aluguel, não a mãe de Rachel. Pelo menos era isso que sua mãe sempre lhe contou.

Por que Shelby havia resolvido aparecer de novo quando Rachel tinha quinze anos?

Madison precisava de respostas. Ela estava confusa e frustrada, mas ela não sabia se queria ver seus pais naquele momento. Ela ainda estava magoada acima de qualquer outra coisa. Seus pais estavam escondendo as coisas dela durante toda a sua vida. Ela tinha uma avó, sim, que não estivera presente na vida de sua mãe, mas ela ainda existia e, em algum momento e por algum motivo desconhecido, havia tentado algum contato e depois saído do nada.

Alguns buracos precisavam ser preenchidos.

BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY

Rachel sentiu outro beijo no topo de sua cabeça. A mulher estava sentada no sofá ao lado do marido, encostada contra seu peito enquanto Jesse acariciava seus cabelos e beijava sua cabeça vez ou outra. Jesse também já havia percebido ela limpar o rosto de vez em quando, como se não quisesse que ninguém visse que ela estava chorando. Ele apenas apertou os braços em torno dela e sussurrou palavras de conforto.

"Ela me odeia." a mãe dizia pelo o que parecia a milésima vez.

"Rach, eu já disse para parar de dizer isso. Nossa filha não nos odeia. Ela está com raiva agora, mas nós vamos explicar tudo que ela quiser saber."

"Mas ela nem me deixou dizer nada, Jesse. Madison simplesmente disse que precisava voltar pra casa e em seguida fugiu de mim. Ela não nos deu nem a chance de falar."

Jesse suspirou "Você conhece a nossa menina. Ela não sabe lidar com surpresas muito bem, Madison gosta sempre de saber das coisas, ela não gosta de ser pega desprevenida. Ela só ficou sem reação e agiu da maneira que ela achou mais fácil, ficar sozinha pra assimilar tudo. Foi um baque, querida, ela é só uma criança apesar de tudo." Jesse beijou novamente a cabeça da mulher em seu peito "Ela vai voltar para nós. Temos que estar prontos para responder todas as perguntas que ela tiver."

Rachel fungou e se virou para encarar os olhos do marido "Você acha que devemos dizer tudo? Sobre Beth..."

"Eu acho que devemos apenas deixar rolar. Se cairmos no assunto, então dizemos à ela. Já escondemos muita coisa por muito tempo, amor. Se ela quiser saber, então diremos. Conforme formos explicando, perguntas irão surgir."

"Eu só tenho medo de machucá-la ainda mais." voltou a olhar para baixo longe dos olhos azuis de Jesse "Porque eu sei que ela vai querer saber porque Shelby saiu da minha vida, e vai perguntar se pode ter um relacionamento com a avó. Principalmente convivendo com Shelby todos os dias."

"A gente precisa deixar as coisas acontecerem pelo curso natural. Não podemos simplesmente sentar aqui e fazer predições."

Eles ficaram em silêncio antes de Rachel quebrá-lo com a voz trêmula.

"Eu só espero que ela entenda, Jesse. É tudo que eu posso pedir, compreensão da parte dela. Eu sei que pode ser difícil porque ela é muito jovem ainda, mas eu quero ter certeza que ela entenda as minhas escolhas. Eu não suportaria vê-la machucada por minha causa. Tudo que eu mais quero é livrá-la de qualquer coisa que possa feri-la, quando às vezes a pessoa que vai feri-la sou eu mesma..."

"Rachel, para com isso. Vamos esperar. Vamos apenas ouvir o que Mad tem a dizer e, depois se ela quiser, a gente dá todo o conforto que ela precisar. Ou se ela precisar do tempo dela, a gente deixa também. Vamos deixá-la lidar da maneira que ela encontrar mais fácil."

Rachel ficou em silêncio. Jesse mesmo estava tentando se convencer com as próprias palavras, mesmo que internamente podia sentir uma pitada de medo e incerteza. Mas ele seria forte para suas meninas e estaria lá para o que elas precisassem, conforto, um ombro, um conselho ou uma resposta.

BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY

Se tinha uma coisa que Beth não suportava sem bufar a todo momento e mostrar sua insatisfação com rolo de olhos e pisões de pé e acessos de raiva, era quando sua mãe tirava seus eletrônicos. Nem mesmo seu notebook ela podia ter durante esse tempo, e quando Beth tinha que fazer algum trabalho escolar, a menina teria que usar o computador da mãe. E era exatamente isso que Beth se encontrava fazendo naquela tarde de domingo, para completo desgosto da menina, o trabalho que sua mãe havia passado como castigo para o Novas Direções.

Beth largou a caneta pela enésima vez e torceu seu pulso para tentar amenizar a dor aguda. Ela não aguentava mais escrever naquele caderno maldito, sua mãe às vezes era tão antiquada exigindo que seus alunos fizessem trabalhos manuscritos, mas é claro que aquilo era proposital e fazia parte do castigo. Shelby esperava colocar uma impressão duradoura em cada um de seus queridos alunos encrenqueiros. A única utilidade do notebook de sua mãe aberto na sua frente era para pesquisar sobre o tema do trabalho exigido. E além disso, o que Beth estava detestando naquele momento era ela estar ocupando uma cadeira na mesa da cozinha ao invés da escrivaninha em seu quarto, sob constante supervisão de sua mãe que estava sentada no balcão fazendo planejamentos de aulas para aquela semana. Com um olhar para a mulher, Beth observou quando ela ajeitou os óculos de leitura na ponte do nariz e olhou para cima de seus papéis, pegando Beth lhe encarando e apontando o dedo na direção do caderno, indicando que ela voltasse ao trabalho.

Beth bufou e pegou a caneta com raiva, escrevendo sobre o papel com uma letra que ela pouco se esforçava para sair agradável, sem capricho nenhum para mostrar sua revolta. Ela sabia que sua mãe iria reclamar e, do jeito que ela era louca às vezes, a mandaria refazer, mas naquele instante Beth pouco se importava, a raiva assumindo qualquer arrependimento. Sua maior vontade na verdade era sair dali e se trancar em seu quarto, já que ela não podia sair de casa, ignorar sua mãe pelo resto das duas semanas e pronto. Mas ela sabia que Shelby não permitiria, e que provavelmente colocaria a menina para fazer tarefas domésticas já que ela não tinha mais nada para fazer depois da lição de casa.

Beth achava que sua mãe se divertia em castigá-la, que era como seu hobby favorito em todo o mundo, mas o que Beth não entendia era que doía em Shelby ver sua filha descontente e lhe dando as costas todo o tempo. Elas mal conversavam durante os castigos de Beth porque a menina sempre cismava em fazer a greve do silêncio, e sempre que a mãe conseguia dirigir uma palavra que seria ouvida era quando ela precisava dar ordens. Shelby odiava essa parte da parentalidade, era sempre um momento difícil em sua casa, mas se fosse para Beth aprender uma lição, então a mãe o faria quantas vezes fosse necessário. Shelby nunca havia tolerado desrespeito em sua casa, nem palavrões e desobediência da parte de Beth. Ela havia estipulado regras no momento em que Beth começara a compreender que suas ações tinham consequências, e sua menina havia se encontrado muitas vezes de pé no canto com o nariz enfiado na parede para pensar no que havia feito de errado, e ela também havia levado as suas palmadas quando merecidas. Quando Beth foi ficando mais velha, as palmadas diminuíram e foram trocadas por retirada de privilégios da menina, mas isso não significava que Shelby havia deixado de ameaçar sua filha com uma surra quando ela fazia algo grave ou que a pusesse em perigo, e Beth sabia que se pisasse na bola as ameaças não eram blefes. Mesmo que já fizesse alguns anos que ela não levava umas palmadas, Beth não arriscaria sua sorte.

Aos dezessete anos de idade, a adolescente achava estúpido que sua mãe impusesse regras sobre ela, mesmo que ela não dissesse isso em voz alta, mas a mulher sempre alegava que enquanto Beth vivesse sob o teto dela, ela teria que segui-las. Esse discurso era repetido na casa Corcoran quase todos os dias em momentos como a hora de dormir estipulada ou o toque de recolher por exemplo, mas Shelby não se cansaria de ditá-las até que Beth as ouvisse, e se ela quebrasse alguma, ela enfrentaria as consequências. Se a mãe tinha regras, mesmo que Beth lutasse contra elas o tempo todo, era porque ela queria o bem de sua filha e estava cuidando dela.

Um dos momentos que Beth podia se lembrar quando tinha esses pensamentos foi logo depois que ela havia completado dezesseis anos e Shelby lhe dera um carro de presente. Havia sido o dia mais feliz da vida de Beth, e mesmo que, como o esperado, sua mãe colocara condições para deixá-la dirigir por aí sozinha, Beth estava satisfeita de ter seu próprio veículo e não depender de sua mãe para tarefas simples como ir à escola ou ao shopping com as amigas. No entanto, oito meses após ganhar o carro, Beth foi à uma festa de madrugada escondida de Shelby e bebeu, duas regras quebradas. Para acumular na equação problemática, na volta para casa ela havia batido o carro em um poste devido ao teor de álcool no organismo. A polícia havia sido envolvida e Shelby foi desesperada e furiosa até a delegacia recuperar sua filha adolescente bêbada, que havia levado uma multa e teve a carteira suspensa. Mas claro que a mãe não deixou por aquilo mesmo, e como castigo ela vendeu o carro de sua filha e guardou o dinheiro da venda na poupança da universidade de Beth, a qual ela só poderia mexer com dezoito anos. Beth havia chorado por dias e implorado para tê-lo de volta, mas em oito meses sendo capaz de dirigir, a mãe havia dado avisos e regras mais vezes do que podia se lembrar.

E ela sofreu as consequências.

Beth voltou daquela lembrança com um suspiro resignado e retornou para sua pesquisa sobre os perigos do álcool na adolescência. Sua mãe havia exigido dez páginas e Beth estava na sexta ainda. Ela gemeu internamente.

"Mãe, por favor, deixa eu fazer uma pausa." Beth implorou pela quinta vez em meia hora.

Shelby suspirou e olhou para a filha "O quanto você progrediu desde a última vez que eu chequei?"

Beth desviou o olhar, brincando com o arame do caderno e respondeu em voz baixa "Três páginas..."

"Beth!"

"Mãe!" ela devolveu, indignada "Meu pulso está doendo, eu estou escrevendo devagar para não forçar muito. Sem contar que eu não encontro muitas fontes que não digam a mesma coisa. É difícil preencher dez páginas."

Shelby revirou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Beth não tinha ideia do que era difícil, e Shelby ainda estava achando que pegara leve com seus alunos, quando ela pensara seriamente eu aumentar o número de páginas. No entanto, a treinadora sabia o quanto poderia assustar ao exigir um texto de autoria própria. Mesmo que eles merecessem, ela pensou. A mãe enfim apertou a ponte do nariz, fechando os olhos, ela estava cansada e o constante choramingar de Beth não estava ajudando. Por fim ela decidiu que uma pausa faria bem à Beth e, pelo amor de Deus, à ela mesma.

"Tudo bem. Você pode parar um pouco, mas isso não significa que você pode ver TV. Você pode fazer um lanche ao invés disso, ou mesmo arrumar o seu quarto que eu já pedi faz tempo." ela lhe deu um olhar de censura.

Beth se levantou e se virou para a geladeira, revirando os olhos longe da visão de Shelby. Ela queria estar em qualquer lugar longe de sua mãe naquele momento, então limpar seu quarto de repente pareceu uma ideia não tão ruim. Ela rapidamente bebeu um copo de leite frio e pegou uma maçã antes de sair da cozinha, mesmo que sua mãe tantas vezes dissesse para ela não comer em seu quarto.

"Você tem 45 minutos antes de ter que voltar aqui e continuar seu trabalho. Não se esqueça, sem TV."

Beth subiu as escadas bufando e batendo os pés contra o piso, deixando sua mãe na cozinha balançando a cabeça pela atitude infantil. Shelby fez um lanche para si mesma e voltou a se concentrar em seus papéis, olhando a hora no relógio para ter certeza que Beth voltaria no tempo estipulado, porque ela sabia que a menina adiaria o quanto pudesse.

A mãe só esperava que as próximas duas semanas passassem depressa.

BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY ~~~ BTY

Madison entrou em casa uma hora depois que ela havia voltado do restaurante com sua mãe. Ela não queria nada mais que correr até as escadas e para seu quarto sem olhar ou falar com um de seus pais, mas ela sabia que não poderia escapar por muito tempo. A menina fechou a porta atrás de si e tirou as botas, colocando-as no armário da entrada e ficando apenas com suas meias. Jesse veio ao encontro da filha quando ouviu a porta fechar e sorriu minimamente.

"Oi, querida." ele estava sendo cauteloso. Madison levantou os olhos para encará-lo sem expressar nada em seu rosto.

"Oi..." ela disse simplesmente e desviou o olhar. Trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra, ela encarou seus pés antes de voltar a falar "Onde está a mamãe?"

"Ela está no banho agora. Vai descer assim que terminar, e então podemos conversar." Madison balançou a cabeça em entendimento "Está com fome? Você não almoçou..."

"Não, eu to bem." ela balançou a cabeça para reforçar.

"Okay..." Jesse observou sua filha com cautela, preocupado, até mesmo esperando que ela de repente explodisse. Mas a menina estava distante e parecia deslocada ali. Como se ele fosse... Como se ele fosse um estranho.

Jesse não aguentava mais aquela distância. Ele andou até ela e a tomou nos braços, Madison imediatamente enterrou o rosto no peito de seu pai e o abraçou de volta. Jesse acariciava suas costas de cima a baixo e sussurrava palavras de conforto.

Os dois ficaram ali de pé até que Rachel desceu, quase dez minutos depois. Rachel congelou quando viu sua filha ali, mas sorriu minimamente e se aproximou dela devagar, tomando seu rosto nas mãos e fechando os olhos ao beijar sua testa. Madison também fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Como você está, querida?"

Madison deu de ombros "Confusa. Eu não sei."

Jesse sorriu simpaticamente e voltou a esfregar suas costas "Nós vamos resolver isso, princesa. Vamos lá pra sala e conversar."

Madison se sentou no sofá com os ombros encolhidos e as mãos sobre o colo, tentando a todo custo manter o olhar longe dos olhos atentos de seus pais sentados na mesinha de centro a sua frente. Ambos a encaravam esperando que ela falasse algo. Rachel suspirou colocando uma mecha de cabelo úmida atrás da orelha e se inclinou para frente, chamando atenção da filha.

"Mad... Você tem que nos dizer o que você quer saber, querida. Nós vamos responder o que acharmos que deve ser respondido. Sem mais mentiras."

Madison olhou para seu pai para confirmar e Jesse acenou com a cabeça para ela ir em frente. A menina suspirou olhando novamente para suas mãos e respirou fundo.

"Eu não entendo, mamãe." ela começou, fungando e olhando para a mulher "Você disse que a Srta. Corcoran entrou em contato com você e depois saiu de sua vida. Eu só queria entender porque ela faria isso senão com o propósito de machucar você. Isso é cruel."

Rachel engoliu o nó na garganta e assentiu lentamente, ouvindo cada palavra da menina. Ela se lembrava do tempo difícil que ela teve na adolescência, e mesmo que tivesse superado com muita ajuda de terapia, seus pais e seus amigos e até mesmo Jesse, ouvir sua filha dizendo aquilo, parecendo tão magoada e com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas não escorridas, doía na mãe.

"Eu também não entendo, Maddy. Ela apenas apareceu na minha vida depois de quinze anos, e então decidiu que eu não precisava mais dela, que ela era apenas minha mãe biológica e que nunca teríamos a relação que eu tinha com os meus pais. Nós não tínhamos um vínculo, ela não fazia parte da minha vida e quis que continuasse assim."

Claro que aquela não era a primeira vez que Rachel tocava naquele assunto em meros detalhes sobre como havia se sentido àquela época, mas era a primeira vez com sua filha. A mãe podia ver que o rosto da menina estava levemente corado e que ela estava lutando para não chorar. Rachel queria chorar por si mesmo, mas agora ela tinha que ser forte para Madison.

"Você disse que ela chegou a você através do papai..." Madison se virou para Jesse "Como ela soube de você? Eu não entendo..."

"Shelby era minha treinadora." Jesse falou "Ela treinava o Vocal Adrenaline no Carmel e nós competíamos com o Novas Direções, a equipe que sua mãe fazia parte. Ela assistiu quando o Novas Direções competiu nas Seletivas, e viu quando sua mãe cantou 'Don't Rain on My Parade', ela soube imediatamente que aquela era a menina que ela havia gerado para um casal gay quinze anos antes." Jesse parou por um momento, pegando uma mão de Rachel e apertando. Os pais olharam para Madison e a menina prestava atenção, assimilando tudo que seu pai dizia. E então ele continuou "E então ela planejou que eu me tornasse amigo dela para tentar uma aproximação. Na época eu era só um garoto e eu concordei com o plano. Eu me tornei amigo de sua mãe."

"Eu me apaixonei por seu pai no momento que eu o conheci." Rachel se deixou sorrir por um momento. De tudo aquilo, ela podia tirar algo bom "Nos conhecemos em uma loja de música, cantamos juntos e nossa troca de olhares era nítida."

Madison deu um sorriso tímido. Ela sempre soube que seus pais se amavam muito, disso ela nunca duvidou.

"Mas então, depois disso, como a Srta. Corcoran chegou até você, mãe?"

"Bem, eu fiquei muito próxima ao seu pai e nós passávamos grande parte dos nossos dias juntos. Até que um dia, eu o convidei para ir até minha casa e nós estávamos olhando as minhas coisas de bebê e, de algum jeito que eu não vi, ele colocou entre as minhas coisas uma fita que Shelby havia gravado para mim."

"E o que essa fita dizia?"

"Ela estava cantando. Les Miserables." Rachel se deixou sorrir outra vez "Eu fiquei em choque ao ouvi-la. Era a primeira vez que eu estava escutando sua voz e a única comprovação de que eu tinha uma mãe em algum lugar lá fora."

"Ela cantou para você. Como... Como vocês cantam para mim." Madison divagou. Rachel pegou uma mão de sua filha e apertou levemente.

"Dias depois, fui com alguns parceiros de equipe assistir um ensaio do Vocal Adrenaline. Fomos escondidos, é claro. Mas então... Então eu ouvi a treinadora deles cantar, eu soube imediatamente que aquela voz era a mesma voz que cantou na fita."

"E o que você fez, mamãe?"

"Eu fui até ela e disse quem eu era. Ela ficou em choque, e disse que precisava ir e que me ligaria. E então, dias depois, eu voltei até Carmel. Eu me esgueirava entre os ensaios, mas eu precisava da minha mãe. Até o dia..."

Rachel se interrompeu, fechando os olhos. Era sempre um assunto doloroso para ela. Jesse apertou sua mão para lhe passar conforto.

"Até o dia...?" Madison pressionou.

"Até o dia que ela veio até a mim pela primeira vez. Ela veio até o McKinley e me disse a pior coisa que eu poderia querer ouvir naquele momento-"

"Que ela iria te deixar." Madison concluiu "Que ela não podia ser parte da sua vida."

"Sim." a mãe assentiu "Ela disse que eu não preencheria o que ela queria em sua própria vida naquele momento porque eu já tinha com meus pais, uma família. Ela apenas queria seu bebê de volta, eu já estava crescida. E então, ela se foi."

"Simples assim? Ela te deixou lá e foi embora?!"

"Sim, querida. Ela me disse que deveríamos ser gratas uma à outra, de longe. Que era o melhor a se fazer." explicou "E então, dias depois, ela adotou uma garotinha logo após o nascimento dela. Ela finalmente teve o que ela queria, uma família. Em seguida, ela foi para Nova York."

"Ela te deixou e logo em seguida adotou uma menina? Qual é o problema dela?!" Madison esbravejou, apertando as mãos em punho com raiva. Rachel tratou de tentar acalmar a filha, eles precisavam terminar de explicar tudo à ela.

"Acalme-se, querida. Eu sei que você está furiosa agora, mas você precisa se acalmar e deixar a gente terminar." Jesse pediu suavemente.

Madison respirou profundamente e assentiu. "Beth..." foi o que ela disse.

"O que disse?" Rachel pediu à filha.

"A menina que ela adotou... É Beth."

"Sim, é a Beth." Rachel confirmou, franzindo os lábios em seguida. Ela havia prometido, sem mais mentiras ou esconder as coisas. Por fim, ela decidiu. Ela tinha que contar, porque se Madison soubesse por outra pessoa, Rachel não sabia se ela a perdoaria.

"Então... Beth é tipo... Sua irmã?" Madison franziu o nariz, em seguida arregalou seus olhos azuis "Ela é minha tia?!"

"Bem... Mais ou menos. Ela não nos conhece dessa forma, então..."

"Mas agora eu sei! E eu jamais vou olhá-la de forma diferente agora. Deus!" Madison sentiu seu pulso acelerar. Grande tia ela foi arrumar!

Rachel olhou para o marido em busca de ajuda e Jesse acenou em entendimento antes de voltar a falar "Querida, nós temos algo a mais para dizer."

Madison parou seu surto mental e encarou seu pai com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"O que é?"

"Beth... Nós... Nós sabemos quem são os pais biológicos de Beth." a mãe soltou.

"O quê?!" a menina quase gritou, em seguida tratou de diminuir a voz "Desculpe. Eu fui pega de surpresa... Pra variar."

"Pois bem," os pais ignoraram o sarcasmo evidente na voz dela. Rachel continuou "nós sabemos de quem Beth é filha biológica. Shelby a adotou assim que soube que ela seria colocada para adoção porque seus pais eram muito novos e queriam o melhor para ela."

Rachel pausou por uns segundos e Madison pressionou "Então..."

"Sua tia Quinn. Ela e Noah Puckerman. Ambos do clube glee no Ensino Médio."

Definitivamente agora Madison sentiu que poderia desmaiar. Seus ouvidos estavam ecoando e ela podia ouvir seu próprio batimento cardíaco. Tudo, exatamente tudo, estava acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz e ela não tinha ideia! Aquilo queria dizer muita coisa! Beth, além de sua... Tia... E irmã adotiva de sua mãe, era também irmã biológica de Zoe!

Definitivamente Madison iria desmaiar.

"Querida? Você precisa respirar..." Rachel começou a perceber que a menina estava fora de foco e prendendo a respiração. Ela acenou a mão em frente aos olhos azuis até que Madison a encarasse.

"Beth... Zoe... Tia Quinnie..." ela balbuciava em choque "Mamãe..."

"Sim, docinho. Beth e Zoe são irmãs biológicas... Assim como Beth é minha irmã adotiva e, bem, sua tia."

"Mãe!" Madison quase gritou "Você precisa falar com a Srta Corcoran! Ela precisa saber quem eu sou e Beth precisa saber quem todos nós somos. Nós... Nós somos sua família!"

"Mad... Maddie... Calma, ok? Uma coisa de cada vez." Jesse pediu chamando atenção da filha "Nós estamos dizendo a você tudo isso porque já escondemos coisas demais, mas isso não significa que você pode sair por aí dizendo a todos sobre o que acabamos de conversar. Isso é muito sério."

"Mas, papai! Zoe precisa saber! Ela é minha melhor amiga. E Beth também tem o direito."

"Madison, me escute." Rachel pediu com seriedade "Shelby tomou uma decisão dezessete anos atrás, nós não podemos chegar agora e confundir Beth. E Quinn... Bem, Quinn não vê a filha há muitos anos, Shelby decidiu dessa forma e não podemos contestar, ela ainda é a guardiã legal de Beth. Quanto à Zoe... Isso é decisão dos seus tios, não nossa."

"Mas, mãe-"

"Madison, escute a sua mãe." Jesse reforçou "Nós contamos a você porque somos seus pais e tomamos essa decisão por você, não podemos tomar essa decisão por Beth ou por Zoe. Você precisa nos prometer, Madison."

"Mas-"

"Querida." Rachel tomou sua mão e fez a menina encará-la "Eu sei. Eu entendo que está passando um milhão de coisas por sua cabeça agora, mas você precisa fazer o que estamos pedindo. É um assunto muito sério e que nós, adultos, precisamos resolver com cautela. Envolve muita gente."

Madison queria protestar, ela queria ir a fundo disso, mas ela também sabia que seus pais tinham razão. Inferno, ela só queria poder dizer à Zoe pelo menos!

Em apenas um dia, muita coisa envolvendo sua vida foi revelada, e ela precisava ficar calada. Não era nem um pouco justo. Naquele momento, a parte ansiosa dela estava vencendo a razão, ela só sabia que precisava resolver aquilo. Madison agora entendia o que era ficar no escuro sem respostas, ela não podia deixar mais ninguém na mesma situação. Mesmo Beth, que no momento não estava muito feliz com ela. Madison se perguntava se Beth nunca quis saber sobre de onde ela viera. Ou se mesmo ela sabia sobre a adoção. Claro, era nítido que Beth não se parecia com Shelby, mas a mulher pode ter inventado qualquer coisa sobre o pai de Beth.

Em apenas um dia Madison respondeu um monte de perguntas, e assim surgiu-se muitas mais.

"Maddie?" Jesse chamou sua atenção.

"Tudo bem." a menina suspirou "Eu prometo."

 _Não por muito tempo_... Ela pensou. **  
**


	10. Capítulo 10 - Você confia em mim?

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

No domingo a noite, Madison se sentou em sua escrivaninha com seu computador aberto a sua frente, junto de um caderno e uma caneta. Ela ainda tinha que fazer o trabalho da Srta. Corcoran para entregar no dia seguinte, mas sua mente não conseguia desviar da conversa com seus pais. Ela ainda estava um pouco chocada com toda a revelação e sentia uma ansiedade perturbadora perpassar seu corpo e mente.

O dia seguinte era completamente imprevisível, ela não tinha ideia de como as coisas seriam com tanta informação nova, ainda mais ela sendo a única a saber e não poder compartilhar com absolutamente ninguém. Madison só sabia que era injusto, ela precisava falar com alguém, inferno, nem que fosse Shelby! A verdade era que ela estava intimidada pela mulher, que há poucas horas ela descobriu ser ninguém menos que sua avó materna, mas isso não anulava o fato de que ela era também sua treinadora e, bem, elas não estavam em um bom momento agora. Madison às vezes não conseguia conter sua boca e Shelby era autoritária, o produto disso era que Madison não tinha certeza de como levar aquela conversa adiante com a mulher.

Mas ela não sabia se poderia suportar. Seus pais haviam confiado nela para dizer a verdade, tarde, mas ainda sim disseram, e agora era como se aquilo impedisse Madison de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Shelby e sua mãe não tinham um relacionamento amigável, mas ainda sim aquela mulher compartilhava seu sangue. E Madison não queria nem tocar no assunto Beth, que tinha ligação direta com Zoe. Elas eram meia irmãs biológicas. Era tanta coisa para lidar que Madison se encontrou tonta de repente. Seu estômago estava revirado durante todo o tempo que ela havia deixado seus pais sozinhos no andar de baixo e se escondido em seu quarto. Ela não estava mais com raiva deles, estava chateada ainda, mas a raiva havia cedido. Ela só precisava processar tudo sozinha antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Sua mãe havia a chamado para jantar, mas Madison só respondeu que estava sem fome e muito ocupada com seu trabalho no momento. Ela não tinha cabeça para fazê-lo, no entanto ela tinha que terminar, e colocá-lo como desculpa para não enfrentar seus pais parecia perfeito. Pelo menos para tirar aquilo de suas costas. Mesmo assim Rachel insistiu que ela comesse algo e deixou um sanduíche de queijo e peito de peru para a menina junto a um copo de suco de maçã em uma bandeja. Madison mal tocou na comida, ela estava realmente sem fome e seu estômago revirado não ajudava em nada.

Duas horas e meio sanduíche comido com muito esforço depois, Madison finalmente grampeou seu trabalho pronto e arrumou em sua pasta, guardando dentro da mochila junto com seu material para o dia seguinte. No fim ela suspirou cansada e fechou o notebook sobre a mesa, se recostando em sua cadeira giratória e fechando os olhos por um momento. Sua mente estava exausta, mas não o suficiente para desligar e fazê-la dormir.

Seu relógio na cabeceira da cama marcava 8:35 ainda, pouco menos de uma hora até seu – ainda ridículo – horário de dormir na semana escolar. Mas ainda sim Madison não queria deixar seu quarto e ir enfrentar o olhar atento de seus pais, que ela sabia que estariam rondando ela sutilmente para saber o que ela estava pensando daquilo tudo. Nem Madison podia explicar o que ela estava pensando ao certo. Ela estava pensando em tudo. Seus pensamentos não estavam organizados o suficiente para poder explicá-los, e seus sentimentos, bom, eram outra bagunça. Ela não estava certa do que sentia. Chateação. Surpresa. Ansiedade. Choque. Incerteza. Era uma mistura enorme que só a frustrava ao tentar compreender.

Ela precisava urgentemente tirar sua cabeça um pouco daquilo. Resolvendo tomar um banho e por um pijama de uma vez, Madison rapidamente se lavou e vestiu, escovou os dentes e saiu do banheiro bem mais fresca do que o sufocamento de seus pensamentos. Ela retirou a colcha que cobria sua cama e pegou de debaixo do travesseiro seu cobertor favorito para se cobrir, sem nunca ter dormido sem ele uma noite sequer desde os 3 anos de idade. Havia sido um presente de Hannukah de seus avôs Hiram e Leroy. Podia soar como algo que um bebê faria, mas Madison não se importava, ele lhe trazia conforto e segurança. Era seu escudo contra monstros na infância e, agora, ele ainda a protegia do que ela considerava incerto e assustador demais para lidar sozinha. E naquela noite em especial, ela precisava do conforto.

Assim, ela se deitou e enrolou a manta macia ao redor de si, era de um rosa bebê com seu nome bordado em branco, cheirava a lavanda devido ao amaciante que sua mãe insistia em lavá-lo, mesmo sob protestos da menina, que achava desnecessário. Ela precisava dele como era e não para ser lavado. Mas sua mãe parecia não escutá-la. Pegando o controle remoto de sua cabeceira, Madison ligou a TV pequena na parede a sua frente e conectou o Netflix, em busca da série que ela estava acompanhando recentemente e se encontrou ligeiramente viciada. Ela rapidamente colocou no episódio que havia parado anteriormente em "Once Upon a Time" e se aconchegou na cama com seu cobertor e um macaco de pelúcia, esperando tirar sua mente de todo o estresse por um tempo.

 **BTY BTY BTY BTY**

No andar de baixo, Rachel estava no sofá fingindo prestar atenção no noticiário na TV enquanto Jesse tirava os pratos já limpos da lava-louças e guardava no armário. A morena estava preocupada. Mesmo com a TV para tentar se distrair, sua mente estava na menina no andar de cima que deu sinais claros que queria ficar sozinha. Seu coração doía, porque ela queria nada mais do que subir e conversar com ela, saber o que ela estava sentindo. Aquele era um sinal claro que Madison não estava contente, ela iria afastar seus pais e tentar ao máximo não manter contato além do necessário. E Rachel sabia que parte disso era sua culpa por ter escondido por tanto tempo a verdade, mas ela não podia pensar em algo melhor do que tentar proteger sua filha da mágoa.

Shelby havia machucado gente demais, a última pessoa que Rachel colocaria na mira da mulher que havia lhe dado à luz era sua menina. Madison ainda era jovem demais para entender, mas aquela mulher havia feito Rachel sofrer. Muito. Ela havia literalmente partido o coração de Rachel ao dizer que a jovem, aos quinze anos de idade, não precisava mais dela. Que ela não era o suficiente para Shelby e que, logo em seguida, fora substituída por um bebê bonito que estava ficando sem pais logo após seu primeiro choro no mundo. Rachel sabia que Beth não tinha culpa, mas ela não pode evitar sentir raiva do bebê de Quinn e Puck, que estava tomando o seu lugar na vida de Shelby. Para a mulher mais velha, Rachel era apenas a criança que ela gerou para pais que não podiam conceber por conta própria, ela não era nem sua filha. O tempo passou e com o amadurecimento, Rachel não sentia mais raiva de Beth. Ela entendeu que a criança não fez nada para ela de propósito, e seria hipocrisia da parte de Rachel desejar que Beth não tivesse uma mãe quando ela mesma queria uma. Sua raiva e mágoa foi totalmente dirigida à Shelby e às escolhas que a mulher fez. E ela era totalmente agradecida a seus pais e seu marido que a ajudaram tanto a passar por isso. Ela ainda estava magoada e não achava que deixaria de estar algum dia, mas ela tinha dois pais maravilhosos que a amavam mais que tudo e faziam de tudo para mimá-la sempre que possível, um marido que a amava e estava ao seu lado em todos os momentos, que ela confiava e que amava também com todo seu coração, e uma filha que ela tinha muito orgulho e que fora um do seus maiores acertos na vida. Ele podia se dizer feliz. Mesmo que, às vezes, algo parecia faltar.

E agora, devido ao que Rachel tentou tanto proteger Madison, sua filha estava machucada. Ela lutou com todas as suas forças para não ceder e correr escadas acima, mas era melhor deixar a menina organizar as ideias dela. Rachel conhecia ela e sabia que, por agora, era o melhor. Mesmo que doesse vê-la daquele jeito.

Ela não viu quando Jesse entrou na sala de estar e só o sentiu quando ele beijou sua bochecha, sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

"Um dólar pelo seus pensamentos" ele brincou, ganhando um sorriso fraco dela.

"Você sabe..." suspirou "Estou preocupada, Jesse."

Ele passou um braço por trás dela no encosto do sofá e plantou um beijo em seu ombro.

"Com o que exatamente?"

"Com tudo. Toda essa situação me fez pensar que talvez Madison não estivesse totalmente preparada. E se ela abrir a boca? Tem muita coisa em jogo. Não é justo com ela."

Jesse suspirou pesadamente. Ele também se preocupava, apesar de Madison ter prometido que não iria contar, ela era só uma criança. Era muita coisa para lidar e ainda mais porque ela teimava em se isolar. Mas ele precisava apoiar sua esposa e acalmá-la dos nervos. Eles precisavam ser racionais para pode lidar com qualquer situação que surgisse.

"Eu sei, querida. Também me preocupo. Mas nós fizemos o que achamos que era o certo, não podemos voltar atrás agora." Ele tentou convencê-la e a si próprio "Vamos passar por essa juntos, como sempre fazemos." Ainda assim ela não parecia convencida "Rach, vai ficar tudo bem." Ele estendeu uma mão e agarrou a da esposa.

"Mas e se ela deixar escapar? Sem querer? Pode arruinar tudo, Jesse." Rachel insistiu. Era tudo o que ela podia pensar. Havia muita gente envolvida, e se algo fosse dito sairia tudo do controle.

"Ela vai tomar cuidado. Ela nos prometeu que não iria dizer. Devemos confiar nela, amor."

"Eu confio nela. O problema é que talvez tenha sido demais para ela lidar sozinha. Tem coisas que os adolescentes não conseguem segurar, eles só precisam dizer a alguém. Eu sei porque já fui adolescente. Você já foi adolescente. Tudo é muito intenso para eles, tudo se torna algo grande. E isso, de fato, é algo grande."

"Nós somos os pais dela e sabemos o que é melhor para ela. Nós tomamos juntos a decisão de contá-la, mesmo que por pressão do destino, mas ainda sim. Eu sei que ela ainda tá processando tudo, mas ela vai entender. E ela também sabe que pode vir até nós se precisar e quiser conversar, ela sabe que nós estaremos aqui para ela." Jesse falava enquanto passava o polegar carinhosamente pelo dorso da mão de Rachel. A mulher se deixou sorrir por um instante.

"Acho que ela não quer falar muito conosco agora. Eu posso sentir a tensão no ar. Ela está chateada."

"Sim, ela está chateada." Jesse admitiu. Esse era o fato. "Mas no fim de tudo, nós contamos à ela. Ela está chateada por termos escondido a verdade, mas isso irá passar eventualmente. Seria muito pior se ela descobrisse por nossas costas. O momento apenas chegou e nós demos conta dele. Agora a forma que iremos seguir daqui depende de como lidamos com isso. Vamos continuar nossas vidas, e se vier à tona, nós vamos lidar, juntos. Eu sei que isso não ficará em segredo para sempre, mas nós temos o controle e vamos usar isso a nosso favor. Não vamos nos deixar intimidar por algo que nem aconteceu ainda. Shelby irá descobrir e nós vamos apenas passar por mais essa. Não devemos nada à ela."

Rachel assentiu enquanto apertava a mão de Jesse. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, mas ainda havia uma pitada de incerteza matutando em sua mente. Mas como ele disse, eles não podiam viver a partir dali inseguros e com medo do que pode vir a acontecer. Eles só tinham que seguir o curso.

"Eu vou subir e ver como ela está." Rachel disse depois de um tempo em silêncio, processando tudo "Mesmo que ela não queira nos ver."

"Tudo bem." Jesse assentiu e sorriu, se inclinando para beijá-la nos lábios "Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?" ele afirmou ainda sobre os lábios de Rachel.

Ela apenas assentiu e devolveu o beijo antes de se levantar e se dirigir às escadas. Ela esperava que sim.

No andar de cima, Rachel parou em frente à porta fechada de sua filha, bateu levemente duas vezes e esperou uma resposta. Quando tudo que recebeu foi o silêncio, resolveu abrir e espreitar a cabeça dentro. O quarto estava parcialmente escuro, com apenas a TV ligada, e Madison estava dormindo. Rachel sorriu levemente e entrou por completo, pisando na ponta dos pés até a cama. Madison ressonava levemente, o macaco de pelúcia preso em seus braços e seu cobertor em volta dela como um casulo. Rachel alisou o cabelo da menina, tirando-o de seu rosto para que ela pudesse beijar a têmpora. Madison se mexeu, mas não acordou de seu sono, e Rachel sorriu mais uma vez pela imagem. Sua menina parecia exausta depois do dia que eles tiveram, e seu rosto mostrava sinais de um sono inquieto. Rachel só esperava que ela dormisse a noite toda.

"Eu te amo, amor. Boa noite." Ela sussurrou no ouvido da menina ao se inclinar outra vez para beijá-la. Madison pareceu relaxar os músculos do rosto e ombros, suspirando.

Rachel alcançou o controle da TV e caminhou até a escrivaninha para pegar a bandeja que havia deixado lá mais cedo. Ela desligou a TV antes de se virar para sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com bastante cuidado. Ela desceu as escadas novamente e olhou para o marido ainda no sofá.

"Ela dormiu."

"Já?" Jesse disse surpreso, olhando o aparelho de TV à cabo sob a TV para ver as horas "9:13 pm. Isso é um record. E sem precisarmos dizer nada."

"Ela estava exausta." Rachel disse, indo para a cozinha "É bom que amanhã ela acorda melhor. Num humor melhor."

"Esperamos." Jesse concordou. Ele esperou até que Rachel voltasse da cozinha para assistirem um filme juntos.

 **BTY BTY BTY BTY**

Madison acordou na manhã seguinte com o chamado de seu pai e uma singela sacudida nos ombros. Jesse sorriu para sua menina antes de se inclinar para beijá-la na cabeça e avisar que era hora de levantar. Madison ainda ficou alguns minutos debaixo do cobertor depois que seu pai saiu, tentando fazer sua mente acordar completamente. Ela sabia que o faria depois de um banho, mas ela estava com muita preguiça no momento. E a ideia de ir para a escola e enfrentar mais uma longa semana não era muito animadora, principalmente depois do dia anterior. Mas ela sabia que não podia se esconder, ela tinha que enfrentar de cabeça erguida e sem dar sinais, afinal ninguém sabia de nada. Ia ser difícil, mas ela iria tentar. Que Deus a ajudasse.

O café da manhã foi esquisito. Rachel estava aflita, obviamente, os olhares voando vez ou outra para a figura de sua filha, concentrada em sua tigela de cereal sem levantar os olhos momento algum. Jesse tentava parecer imparcial ali, ocasionalmente bebendo sua caneca de café e olhando e-mails em seu celular, mas ele também lançava olhares furtivos para Madison. E a adolescente tinha plena noção que estava sendo observada, seus pais não estavam sendo tão sutis quanto pensavam. Por fim ela suspirou e se levantou, indo colocar sua tigela praticamente vazia dentro da pia e se virando lentamente de volta para a mesa.

"Quem vai me levar hoje?" foi o que ela disse. Apenas isso depois de apenas um 'bom dia' quando entrara na cozinha naquela manhã.

"Eu vou, querida." Sua mãe falou, rapidamente, olhando pra ela "Já está pronta?"

Madison estreitou os olhos por mínimos segundos. Ela sabia o que sua mãe estava fazendo. Ela queria conversar e ter certeza que Madison não iria comentar com ninguém sobre a conversa deles. Seus pais confiavam nela, mas era sempre bom um reforço.

"Eu só preciso buscar minha mochila."

Assim que ela deixou a cozinha, Rachel olhou ansiosamente para seu marido, que ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando por cima de sua caneca. Jesse viu a apreensão nos olhos dela e suspirou, colocando o café para baixo na mesa.

"Rach..."

"Eu sei. Só me preocupo." Ela admitiu, se levantando para colocar seu prato vazio na pia e encher com café uma caneca térmica de viagem "Ela mal falou..."

"Ela ainda está processando. Vamos ver como as coisas serão hoje e, se ainda ela estiver chateada quando voltar da escola, conversamos com ela novamente." Jesse falou, terminando seu café "Um passo de cada vez." Ele sorriu.

Madison terminou de aplicar o rímel em seus cílios e suspirou para seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Ela tinha certeza que seus pais estavam falando dela lá embaixo naquele momento. Eles não sabiam disfarçar. Isso fez a adolescente revirar os olhos.

"Respire fundo", ela disse para si mesma "Vai dar tudo certo". Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

Seus cabelos compridos estavam jogados sobre os ombros e as costas e ela vestia uma camiseta gola v azul marinho, as calças jeans pretas e All Star de couro nos pés. Por fim ela decidiu que estava muito bem e deixou o banheiro, recolhendo sua mochila com os livros e a bolsa do ensaio perto do armário. Respirando fundo uma última vez, ela deixou seu quarto e desceu as escadas.

Rachel estava na porta a esperando quando Madison desceu o último degrau. A mãe lhe deu um sorriso simpático e estendeu a jaqueta jeans da menina, que agradeceu com um aceno e se despediu rapidamente de seu pai, que entrava no foyer naquele momento. Foi tudo que Jesse recebeu, um aceno por cima do ombro e então ela disse que esperaria no carro. Rachel suspirou, encarando o marido em uma perda.

"Vai dar tudo certo", ele tratou de acalmá-la pondo ambas as mãos em seus ombros. Rachel bufou e assentiu, recebendo um beijo nos lábios em seguida.

"Eu te amo", ela murmurou.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Te vejo mais tarde", Jesse dirigiu um sorriso terno para a esposa e tratou de dizer outra vez, como um mantra "Vai dar tudo certo."

O carro estava em silêncio, o que era incômodo já que era uma raridade quando mãe e filha estavam juntas. Rachel tamborilava os dedos sobre o volante quando parou em um sinal vermelho, olhando de relance para a menina quieta ao seu lado. Madison tinha os olhos presos no lado de fora através do vidro escuro, uma mão apoiando o queixo contra a maçaneta da porta. A mãe respirou fundo pondo os olhos na estrada novamente e decidiu que aquele silêncio não poderia durar mais. Mesmo que as palavras de Jesse viesse a sua mente que Madison iria vir até eles quando precisasse. Ela não aguentava mais.

"Você sabe que sempre pode me dizer qualquer coisa sobre o que você está sentindo ou pensando", ela foi direta, não havia tempo para enrolação "Você não trocou mais que duas frases conosco hoje, Maddie. Diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa sobre toda essa situação."

Madison bufou com impaciência e revirou os olhos longe da vista de sua mãe, e então virou-se para encará-la.

"Você quer saber o que eu acho de tudo? Pois bem! Eu acho que tudo é uma grande merda!", ela disse com raiva.

"Madison!"

"Pois é, mãe. Eu estou colocando pra fora, como você e o pai insistem que eu faça sempre que algo me deixa chateada. No entanto você pode não gostar do que eu tenho a dizer."

Rachel respirou fundo para acalmar os nervos e apertou o volante.

"Madison, eu sei que você não está muito feliz agora e você tem todo o direito, mas eu não irei admitir desrespeito à mim ou ao seu pai. Eu ainda sou a sua mãe e exijo que fale comigo corretamente. Sem xingamentos ou gritos ou birras. Você me entende?"

Outra revirada de olhos veio da adolescente. Com raiva, ela olhou para fora novamente.

"Tanto faz."

Levou tudo que Rachel tinha para não estacionar no meio fio e mostrar àquela menina insolente o que ela merecia por todo o atrevimento, mas no entanto a mãe apenas respirou fundo, pela enésima vez, e contou até dez mentalmente em um exercício há muito praticado - precisamente, depois que foi mãe – para recuperar a compostura. Não adiantava pedir que Madison parasse de gritar ou agir daquela forma se Rachel mesma não se controlasse.

"Olha, querida. Eu entendo, juro que entendo, que você está chateada com toda a situação e eu me sinto culpada por ter escondido por tanto tempo. Mas eu quero consertar isso e você precisa me permitir. Eu só quero ajudar, quero ouvir o que quer que você tenha a me dizer, civilizadamente e com respeito, e tentar te ajudar a resolver isso. Mas eu só posso fazer isso se você me dizer o que está sentindo. Com palavras. Você tem catorze anos, Madison, você conhece outras formas de se expressar que não seja a base de birras ou respondendo. Eu só quero ajudar."

Madison encarava a rua como um ato clássico de rebeldia adolescente, tentando ignorar o que sua mãe dizia. Mas ela não pode evitar a leve queda no estômago quando ouviu a mulher dizer que se sentia culpada. Sim, ela estava chateada, mas ela sabia que sua mãe também não deveria estar bem com aquilo tudo acontecendo e ouvir aquelas palavras trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. As quais ela tratou de segurar imediatamente.

Rachel esperou que a menina dissesse alguma coisa, mas nada veio. Ela sabia que precisava ser paciente, e ela havia se disposto a ouvir tudo, no tempo de sua filha. Elas não chegariam a lugar algum agora com ambas suas mentes fervilhando e o trajeto até a escola se encurtando.

Madison abriu a porta assim que o carro parou e Rachel destravou a tranca, mas parou quando sentiu o toque em seu braço e olhou de volta para sua mãe.

"Eu estou aqui, querida. E o papai também. Quando você estiver pronta, venha até nós. É tudo o que peço, só não nos mantenha distante por muito mais tempo."

Madison apenas encarou de volta e esperou até que Rachel afastasse a mão de seu braço para continuar seu caminho. Ela bateu a porta e marchou até as portas da escola sem olhar para trás. Rachel unicamente respirou fundo e começou a sair dali, uma incerteza tomando conta dela.

Madison entrou na escola com uma pitada de nervosismo em seu interior. Ela não estava muito diferente de sua mãe. Seu cabelo estava propositalmente jogado sobre os lados de seu rosto enquanto ela caminhava apressadamente até seu armário sem um segundo olhar para os lados. Silenciosamente ela agradeceu ao chegar ao seu destino sem esbarrar em ninguém que se atrevesse a parar para falar com ela, pincipalmente Zoe. Madison não sabia se poderia manter a boca fechada. No entanto, ela sabia que não poderia fugir o dia todo, e mesmo que sua prima estivesse ainda chateada com o ocorrido de sexta-feira, elas ainda teriam de conversar em algum momento.

Madison afastou isso de sua mente e torceu para que as coisas corressem normalmente, pelo menos o quão normal as coisas poderiam ser. Nada na sua vida era normal, o que a fez rir levemente sem um pingo de humor. Desde pequena ela viveu cercada de exclusividades e coisas incomuns para muitas outras crianças e famílias, e, bem, de certa forma ainda era assim, prova disso era ela estar vivendo ali naquela cidade pequena agora, apenas para terminar seus estudos e seus anos de adolescência longe de olhos curiosos e com um pouco mais de liberdade. Ela era agradecida pela família que tinha, mas às vezes era um pouco sufocante.

Soltando um longo suspiro, Madison finalmente fechou seu armário e caminhou para sua aula de Matemática. Ótimo. Tudo que ela precisava para começar a semana. O professor, Sr. Finley, não estava na sala de aula, ainda faltavam alguns minutos até o sinal tocar, mas Madison queria evitar o máximo de pessoas no momento e se isso significasse minutos a mais dentro da sala quase vazia ao som de burburinhos de outros alunos, bem, paciência. Ela ocupou uma cadeira na parede no fundo da sala, encolhida sob sua jaqueta e evitando qualquer contato visual. Rapidamente ela conectou seus fones de ouvido ao iPod e selecionou o álbum Blood Sugar Sex Magik de Red Hot Chilli Peppers e os primeiros acordes de Under the Bridge soou em seus ouvidos. Ela cantarolou em silêncio a letra conhecida.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner... Sometimes I feel like my only friend..."

Foi perto do refrão que ela sentiu o toque no ombro. A assustou e ela rapidamente se sentou direito e tirou um fone da orelha, levantando os olhos para quem quer que estivesse interrompendo seu momento. O sorriso simpático de Daniel brilhou em sua direção, os cachos avermelhados bagunçados e os olhos levemente inchados de quem acordou há pouco tempo. Madison teve que devolver o sorriso e desligou seu iPod.

"Bom dia", Daniel finalmente disse desde que entrou na sala sorrateiramente e ocupou uma cadeira ao lado da que Madison estava.

"Hey", Madison respondeu com um aceno "Você não é um aluno do primeiro ano", brincou.

Daniel sorriu outra vez. "Só parei para dizer oi. Vi que tava encolhida aí, quieta. Ta tudo bem?"

Madison riu internamente. A última coisa que ela estava era bem.

"Só estou cansada. Não dormi bem noite passada."

"Você não está com problemas com seus pais, certo? Sobre a coisa toda da festa..."

"Não, está tudo bem", Madison disse e sorriu levemente, em seguida estreitou os olhos "Por que?"

"Oh. Não é nada. Só curiosidade e...", ele fez uma pausa, coçando a nuca "Meio que eu gostei da nossa saída no sábado. Você sabe, o sorvete e tal... E talvez, só talvez, eu queira repetir..."

Madison riu do óbvio desconforto do menino e balançou a cabeça.

"Está me chamando pra um encontro?"

"Sim. Quero dizer,", ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente "só se você quiser. Podemos sair apenas como fizemos sábado. Pode levar alguém se achar melhor."

"Ok. Nós podemos sair de novo. Sozinhos", Madison riu com o enorme sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Daniel "Talvez eu também possa ter gostado do nosso momento no sábado."

"Sério? Eu me diverti muito."

"Eu também, Daniel", ela acenou "Então, onde vamos?"

"Ah, sobre isso...", ele desviou os olhos, nervoso "Eu meio que não pensei nisso ainda. Mas posso pensar em um lugar legal aqui. Afinal você precisa de alguém para lhe mostrar o que essa cidade pequena pode oferecer."

"Ok. Então quando você pensar, é só me dizer a hora e o local."

"Certo", Daniel assentiu alegre e se levantou quando ambos ouviram o sinal tocar "Eu vou indo. Nos vemos no almoço?"

"Claro."

Até a hora do almoço, Madison felizmente não esbarrou em Zoe, ou Beth, ou Shelby. Na verdade a única pessoa que ela encontrou fora Melanie em uma das aulas da manhã, mas a menina não tinha nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, então ela pode se distrair com a felicidade constante da menina. Chegava a ser cômico.

No entanto, o almoço chegou e, para seu desespero, assim que ela entrou no refeitório Olivia acenou da mesa que ela ocupava, sentada ao lado de Scott e Zoe. Sua prima não fez questão de olhar para cima de seu almoço, e apesar dela querer evitar confronto, doía ver a rejeição de Zoe. Ela era sua melhor amiga afinal. Madison acenou levemente e foi comprar seu almoço, pensando seriamente em ir comer no auditório ao invés de estar ali. Mas desconfiariam, e ela não queria dar motivos para fazerem perguntas.

"Aí está ela... A criadora de problemas", Scott caçoou de Madison assim que a menina se sentou com eles para almoçar, se referindo ao incidente de sexta e, consequentemente, sábado.

Madison estendeu a língua na direção dele, rindo em seguida. Olivia também deu risada, sabendo da história por Scott, mas Zoe não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Olivia uniu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o comportamento da menina loira, mas deu de ombros, se virando para Madison.

"E então, problemas em casa depois daquela festa?" perguntou à menina mais nova.

"Com meus pais? Nem um pouco... Eles não tem problema com isso."

"Sorte a sua", Olivia murmurou, Scott acenando.

Zoe bufou ruidosamente e espetou sua comida raivosamente com o garfo. Os outros três na mesa a encararam e Madison unicamente baixou os olhos para sua própria comida.

"Qual o problema, Zoe?" Olivia questionou, percebendo o clima tenso.

"Problema? Comigo?", Zoe ergueu uma sobrancelha clara perfeitamente, soando sarcástica "Oh, nenhum. A causadora de problemas aqui não sou eu. Por que não pergunta à Madison?"

Wow! Essa doeu! Madison pensou com uma careta.

"Nossa. O que aconteceu entre vocês duas?", Scott perguntou, observando as duas meninas.

"Eu já me desculpei, Zoe."

"Aconteceu", Zoe começou, ignorando Madison "que minha prima querida não consegue manter a boca fechada em nada. E ainda por cima leva todo mundo para as confusões que arruma."

Madison se indignou. Ela sabia que Zoe não estava nem um pouco feliz com ela, mas ela não adivinharia que a treinadora Corcoran seria uma bruxa quanto ao que acontecera sábado.

"Todos nós fomos punidos no sábado", Scott tentou soar sensato, tirando um pouco da culpa de cima de Madison "Treinadora descobriu porque Beth arrumou confusão."

"Há!" Zoe riu de escárnio, fazendo Madison novamente desviar o olhar para seu prato "E adivinha quem foi que levou Beth até a Srta. Corcoran? E ainda estragou a noite dos outros!" Zoe enviou um olhar mortal à sua prima.

Madison não pode segurar por mais tempo.

"Você está assim por causa da merda de um garoto?!", ela explodiu, chamando atenção de algumas mesas perto da deles. Olivia e Scott se assustaram com a súbita explosão.

Zoe olhou para a prima com raiva, o rosto corando em vermelho pela atenção adquirida. Madison por outro lado não se importou e continuou encarando a menina loira.

"Não! Não é por isso!", Zoe tratou de responder. Ela não queria admitir ali naquele lugar e na frente de todos, mas a maior parte era exatamente por causa de Brian.

"É! É sim e você está me culpando porque não conseguiu ficar se agarrando na festa. Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga!"

Agora Scott e Olivia tinham, além dos olhos arregalados, seu queixos caídos. Madison parecia não ter nenhum tipo de filtro e Zoe parecia que se esconderia debaixo da mesa se pudesse, vermelha até a raiz do cabelo. Ambas as meninas fumegavam, mas nenhum deles tratou de interferir. Eles tinham medo de receber uma mordida caso o fizessem.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Madison. Para de falar o que você não sabe! E para de querer chamar atenção, eu sei que isso é difícil pra você, sempre querendo os holofotes." Zoe disse irônica "Nem sempre tudo é sobre você!"

"Lhe digo o mesmo!"

"Senhoritas? Algum problema aqui?", um dos funcionários do refeitório se aproximou das meninas ao perceber a confusão.

"Não. Não há nenhum problema!", Zoe cuspiu com raiva e se levantou, pegando suas coisas e se virando para sair. Ela deixou os outros três lá, Madison bufando e Scott e Olivia estupefatos.

"Me desculpe", Madison disse ao funcionário, que assentiu e voltou ao seu trabalho. Madison apenas se sentou e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, as mãos na cabeça se infiltrando em seu couro cabeludo, frustrada.

"Bem,", Scott quebrou o silêncio desconfortável "Isso foi esquisito."

Olivia o encarou fazendo uma careta e lhe deu uma cotovelada na costela, um pedido silencioso para ele calar a boca.

 **BTY BTY BTY BTY**

No ensaio Glee, Madison e Zoe ainda estavam nas gargantas uma da outra. Shelby havia percebido, mas ignorara por aquele momento, o ensaio era o que importava ali e que as desavenças ficassem para segundo plano.

"Antes de começarmos, peço de coloquem as pesquisas que pedi sobre a última cadeira da fileira da frente."

A treinadora pode ouvir alguns gemidos na plateia. Sua equipe estava atualmente sentada nas segunda e terceira fileira do auditório, enquanto ela estava de pé no palco. Pelos gemidos, ela adivinhou que alguns de seus queridos alunos não havia feito a tarefa atribuída. Pouco a pouco, cada aluno que fez colocou seu trabalho onde foi pedido e voltou a se sentar, esperando o próximo comando.

Madison estava sentada entre Daniel e Melanie, encarando Shelby profundamente. Agora sabendo toda a verdade, ela se perguntava como não havia percebido antes as semelhanças. Sua mãe era a cópia mais nova de Shelby, e todas as três delas tinham o mesmo tom de cabelo e a mesma textura. Até a forma de gesticular lembrava Madison um pouco de Rachel, e com certeza o talento para cantar. A única diferença era que Rachel sempre carregava um brilho nos olhos, Madison sempre amou isso em sua mãe, mas os de Shelby eram opacos, carregavam profundos segredos. Madison sempre soube que as pessoas falavam com os olhos, que por mais que ela estivessem jurando dizer a verdade, seus olhos denunciavam. Shelby era durona, autoritária, intimidante, mas também era... Triste? Madison não sabia dizer com certeza, mas ela via algo ali. Algo que Shelby tentava esconder atrás da máscara de megera, mas que agora Madison podia enxergar.

Isso deixou a mente da menina em completa confusão. Ela sabia que era arrogante demais assumir que o que ela enxergava em Shelby era exatamente por causa do que ela pensava que era e descobrira no dia anterior, mas ainda assim ela ficou confusa. Porque afinal, se fora do jeito que seus pais lhe disseram, Shelby deve ter seguido em frente e tinha uma vida plena e feliz. Não que fosse do direito de Madison julgá-la ou julgar seu modo de vida, mas aqueles olhos diziam muito.

Mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza: jamais ela veria Shelby da mesma forma. Sempre haveria a curiosidade, o que a mulher sabia, o que ela havia dito à Beth. Coisas que tirariam o sono de Madison.

O ensaio correu normalmente. Shelby vez ou outra lançava olhares esquisitos à Madison porque a menina a estava encarando muito naquele dia, mas talvez, pensou a mulher, fosse apenas uma afronta adolescente depois de sábado. Ela estava acostumada com birras adolescentes, ela tinha a rainha de todas elas em sua casa, então por hora resolveu ignorar e prosseguir com seu trabalho.

As seis e meia o ensaio terminou, como todos os dias. Shelby liberou seus alunos e esperou por Beth juntar as coisas dela e a seguir para o estacionamento. A menina ainda estava com raiva de sua mãe e falava somente o necessário. Ela marchou passando por sua mãe sem uma palavra e seguiu para o estacionamento, Shelby indo atrás dela. Madison estava sentada no banco no lado de fora esperando alguém para buscá-la, quando as duas apareceram no lado de fora do prédio. Beth passou por ela como se ela nem estivesse ali, o queixo erguido. Mas Shelby olhou na direção da menina, que novamente a encarava.

"Até amanhã, Srta. Corcoran."

"Até, Madison."

Shelby uniu as sobrancelhas enquanto caminhava até seu SUV estacionado, onde Beth já a esperava. Aquela menina estava agindo tão estranho. Sacudindo a cabeça, Shelby se concentrou em apenas ir para casa e tentar conviver com sua filha revoltada. Que Deus a ajudasse.

Madison estava mexendo no celular quando os portões da escola atrás dela se abriram. Por simples reflexo ela olhou para trás e deu de cara com Zoe, que havia ido ao banheiro antes de sair para esperar um de seus pais. A menina loira revirou os olhos quando viu Madison ainda ali e respirou fundo. Ela se sentou na outra ponta do banco comprido, ignorando completamente a presença de Madison, puxando seu celular de dentro da bolsa para ver onde seu pai estava.

"Você vai mesmo ficar com raiva de mim?", Madison disse sem paciência.

Zoe levantou a cabeça de seu telefone e franziu as sobrancelhas para a menina.

"Desculpe, o que disse?", disse, cinicamente "Oh, perdão. Eu não ligo para o que você tem a dizer."

Foi a vez de Madison revirar os olhos pela tamanha infantilidade de sua prima. Bufando, ela voltou os olhos para seu próprio telefone e suspirou quando Jesse finalmente respondeu, dizendo que estava quase lá.

No entanto, o carro de seus tios chegou naquele momento, e foi Kurt quem surgiu atrás do vidro rolando para baixo, acenando para a menina mais nova.

"Hey, Mads. Tudo bem, querida?"

"Tudo, tio Kurt", Madison acenou de volta, dando um sorriso forçado. Zoe revirou os olhos enquanto jogava suas coisas no carro pela porta traseira aberta e entrava no carona.

"Você precisa de uma carona? Onde estão seus pais?"

"Nã-", Madison ia responder, mas Zoe se antecipou.

"Não precisa, pai. Ela já falou com os pais dela."

Kurt olhou de sua filha para Madison para confirmação, e a menina morena assentiu, calada.

"Ok, então", Kurt deu de ombros "Apareça lá em casa, Mads. Vou falar com seus pais para marcarmos um jantar ainda essa semana."

"Ok, tio Kurt", Madison sorriu fracamente outra vez, enquanto Zoe fez de tudo para esconder sua insatisfação. Ela não precisava de seus pais questionando seu comportamento.

"Pai, podemos ir? Eu estou cansada do ensaio e quero tomar um banho."

"Já vamos, querida", Kurt disse à sua filha "Diga à seus pais, Mads. E tome cuidado, ok? Quer que fiquemos esperando com você?"

"Pai", Zoe gemeu desgostosa.

"Não precisa, tio Kurt. Meu pai já está chegando. Obrigada."

Kurt finalmente se deu por convencido e depois de dizer à sua filha para ser mais paciente e parar de choramingar, ele deu a volta para sair do estacionamento.

Jesse chegou dois minutos depois e Madison suspirou aliviada. Ela deu à seu pai um abraço rápido e recebeu um beijo no alto da cabeça, contente por finalmente estar indo para casa depois de um dia exaustivo.

Em casa, Rachel estava quase mordendo os nós de seus dedos, ansiosa. Enquanto preparava o jantar naquela noite, ela esperava que Jesse e Madison se apressassem, não podendo conter por muito mais tempo o nervosismo. Ela precisava saber como o dia de Madison havia sido.

A atriz confessou para si mesma que esperou durante todo o dia alguma ligação da parte de alguém que sabia da história deles ou de alguém envolvido que ficou sabendo hoje. Sim era paranoia, mas ela esperou. Rachel sabia que Madison era confiável, mas ela não podia evitar. Madison dizia o que vinha na cabeça sem medo, e Rachel temia pelo o que ela tinha a dizer muitas vezes. Madison estava sempre querendo provar pra sua família que ela estava crescendo, que ela não era mais uma criança, e talvez Rachel devesse respeitar isso e se dar conta que sua filha de fato podia guardar aquele segredo. Pelo menos por mais um tempo.

Sua ansiedade aumentou quando ela viu pela janela da cozinha Jesse entrando na garagem. Pai e filha entraram em casa e Madison seguiu diretamente para as escadas, quando seu pai entrou na cozinha. Rachel questionou seu marido com os olhos, mas Jesse apenas deu de ombros.

"Maddie?", Rachel chamou pela filha.

Madison parou no meio das escadas com o chamado de sua mãe, fechou os olhos e suspirou, se virando para descer novamente. Ela entrou na cozinha com a expressão impassível e encarou sua mãe.

"Sim?"

"Você não veio falar comigo. Quero saber como foi seu dia", Rachel disse com um sorriso.

Madison teve vontade de revirar os olhos. Ela sabia o que sua mãe queria saber, ela não precisava ficar dando rodeios.

"Mãe, não se preocupe. Eu não dei com a língua nos dentes, ok?" disse sem paciência.

"Oh... Ótimo. Mas eu realmente quero saber se foi tudo bem. Você teve algum problema ou...?"

"Deus, mãe! Já disse que eu não falei nada, você não precisa fazer um interrogatório rodeando o que você quer saber de verdade."

"Madison!", Jesse ralhou "Não fale assim com sua mãe. Ela só fez uma pergunta."

"E eu respondi o que ela queria saber. Posso subir agora?"

Rachel fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

"Madison, eu já disse uma vez e não quero repetir. Nós sabemos que você não está contente com a situação, mas-"

"Eu já entendi!", Madison elevou a voz, surpreendendo ambos seus pais.

"Madison, cuidado com o seu tom. Nós somos seus pais!", Jesse avisou seriamente.

Madison queria gritar o quanto pudesse. Ela estava frustrada. Frustrada com seus pais, frustrada com Zoe, frustrada com Shelby, frustrada com sua vida. E ela não precisava de seus pais em cima dela com interrogatórios e desconfianças.

"Vocês vão me deixar em paz agora?"

"Vai pro seu quarto, Madison. Eu não posso lidar com você agora, não quando você não consegue conversar sem elevar a voz. Suba, tome um banho, faça seu dever de casa e espere até que te chamemos para o jantar. E eu espero que seu humor tenha melhorado ate lá."

Madison se virou seguindo as ordens de sua mãe e grunhiu enquanto marchava até as escadas para seu quarto. Lá em cima, ela chutou os sapatos fora de seus pés e queria socar alguma coisa, enquanto lágrimas de raiva enchiam seus olhos.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Culpa

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Glee, caso contrário a série nunca teria um fim.**

* * *

Zoe e Kurt chegaram em casa minutos depois de deixarem a escola. Ainda era esquisito ver como em Lima qualquer trajeto que eles fizessem não levava muito tempo, na verdade a única coisa que os faziam parar eram os semáforos, porque fora isso aquela cidade não tinha congestionamento. Obviamente diferente de Nova York, onde qualquer trajeto de cinco minutos levava no mínimo meia hora. Zoe tinha que se lembrar constantemente que eles não estavam na cidade grande mais.

Isso fez a menina se lembrar de como as coisas pareciam mais fáceis quando eles ainda viviam em Manhattan. Sim, havia toda a loucura da cidade grande, as rotinas corridas, as inúmeras atividades, mas ainda assim sua vida parecia "normal". Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde a chegada em Lima, começando pela estranheza em seus pais e tios, até mesmo Madison agia diferente aqui. Zoe estava experimentando coisas novas também, como viver num lugar onde a maioria das pessoas se conhecem, onde todos parecem levar tudo numa tranquilidade quase irritante, diferente da pressa de Nova York. Ir para uma escola onde todo mundo parecia "comum" demais, quando em Nova York ela e Madison frequentaram escolas privadas e conheciam outras crianças com a vida pública parecida com as delas. O anonimato podia ser um privilégio enorme, era apenas diferente. Mas o que mais mudara desde então foi sua amizade com Madison. As duas meninas pareciam mais distantes, talvez fosse pelas novas amizades na escola ou simplesmente por Madison estar agindo estranho na mente de Zoe. Ela parecia esconder algo, Zoe só não fazia ideia do que poderia ser.

Zoe estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto terminava de se vestir depois de tomar seu banho. Blaine já havia chamado pela menina avisando que o jantar seria servido em cinco minutos para ela se apressar, mas Zoe ignorou e levou seu tempo penteando seus fios loiros em frente ao espelho.

Quando finalmente a família se sentou à mesa, eles fizeram seu agradecimento tradicional e começaram a comer.

"Então, como foi a escola hoje, querida?" Blaine puxou a conversa.

"Foi bem." Zoe deu de ombros sem levantar os olhos de seu prato, parecendo desanimada, apenas revirando a comida com o garfo.

Blaine uniu as sobrancelhas e encarou seu marido, que assim como ele não entendera o comportamento.

"Alguma novidade no clube do coral? O que vocês estão fazendo?" Blaine continuou, tentando saber o que estava acontecendo na vida de sua filha.

"O ensaio é legal. Não temos nenhum tema específico ainda, mas a treinadora já está nos preparando para a possível lista de músicas que iremos começar a ensaiar para as Seletivas."

"Oh, entendo. E quais são as opções? Ela já mostrou a vocês?"

Zoe queria revirar os olhos porque ela não estava no humor para as conversas triviais que seus pais sempre tinham durante o jantar, primeiro sobre o dia de Zoe, em seguida um deles começaria a falar sobre seus próprios dias. Como Kurt estava na pausa de seu trabalho na Broadway, ele estava começando um livro, e Blaine vivia em busca de ideias para roteiros futuros que ele pretendia criar, eram apenas ideias mas ele gostava da pausa de Nova York e o que Lima trazia, a calmaria e essas coisas. Agora afastados de suas rotinas corridas, ambos tentavam se manter ocupados durante todo o dia com coisas que tinham a ver com suas profissões enquanto levavam a vida tranquila no interior para que Zoe tivesse uma vida normal como qualquer outro adolescente.

"Nada que podemos levar em consideração ainda. Srta Corcoran não deu o veredito."

Sempre que o casal ouvia o nome daquela mulher um arrepio lhes subia a espinha, parte por se lembrarem dos tempos em que estavam na escola e o quanto aquela mulher intimidava e parte pelo o que acontecera à Rachel. Todos eles ficaram chocados com tudo o que aconteceu, e em cima de tudo isso estavam agora vendo de perto o quanto aquilo novamente na vida deles estava afetando sua amiga. Isso sem contar o que fizera com Quinn e Noah. Eles amavam Quinn e eram eternamente gratos pela adolescente sentada agora em frente a eles, quase uma cópia exata de sua mãe.

"Sabe, isso me lembra quando estávamos na escola." Kurt resolveu dizer para aliviar o clima que aquela mulher sempre trazia ao ser citada "Deus, eu sinto falta desses tempos. As coisas eram mais simples."

Zoe queria rir em deboche, simples era a última coisa que a escola poderia ser.

Blaine concordou com seu marido, tomando um gole de água e pousando os olhos em sua filha novamente, que parecia não prestar mais atenção na conversa.

"Querida, está tudo bem?"

Zoe olhou para cima e observou os dois pares de olhos preocupados sobre ela. Ela forçou um sorriso pequeno e assentiu levemente.

"Sim, estou bem. Já terminei, posso me retirar?"

"Você mal comeu, Zoey" Kurt apontou, chamando-a pelo apelido que ela era chamada desde criança "Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Sim, pai. Não se preocupe. Só quero ir pro meu quarto e terminar a lição."

Assim que foi liberada, Zoe desapareceu no andar de cima. Kurt encarou o marido, preocupado.

"Ela está assim, distante, desde que a peguei na escola. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, Blaine. Nossa filha não é assim."

"Querido, talvez ela só esteja cansada. Você sabe como os ensaios podem ser." Blaine tratou de acalmá-lo "Se algo estiver acontecendo, ela virá até nós."

"Temos que ficar de olho, o rendimento na escola não pode cair por causa do clube do coral. Ela mal conseguiu manter uma conversa conosco, e Zoe adora conversar sobre a escola."

"Nós podemos estipular um horário pra ela dormir mais cedo, e vemos se isso ajuda." Blaine sugeriu e então riu, balançando a cabeça "Ela não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz."

"Vai ser uma luta que teremos que enfrentar, mas é para o bem dela." Kurt apontou, rindo também.

O casal então terminou de comer e limparam a mesa juntos antes de subirem para conversar com Zoe.

 **BTY ~ BTY ~ BTY ~ BTY**

Desde bebê, um banho morno era o que costumava acalmar Madison, desde cólicas infantis a resfriados ou simplesmente uma noite mal dormida. Enquanto crescia, ajudava a menina a relaxar depois das intensas aulas de dança e ginástica. Com a chegada da adolescência, os problemas com a escola ou até mesmo com seus pais costumavam se dissipar e ir embora junto com a água pelo ralo, mas naquela noite nem isso estava funcionando.

Debaixo do chuveiro, Madison estava irritada. Frustração misturada a cansaço e raiva só faziam com que seu corpo tencionasse mais do que já estava. As coisas só pareciam chegar para ela, sem conseguir por um ponto final em nenhuma delas.

Sua briga com Zoe não estava ajudando, em cima de tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, sua amiga resolvera que era um ótimo momento para se rebelar. Óbvio que Zoe não sabia de nada, mas os sentimentos atualmente irracionais de Madison a fazia querer culpar até mesmo esses desentendimento entre as duas meninas. Era questão de tempo até seus pais descobrirem isso também e intervirem. Tanto seus pais quanto Blaine e Kurt intervinham quando as meninas brigavam por qualquer coisa, e por mais que eles soubessem que o certo seria elas se resolverem, os quatro pais não admitiam esse tipo de comportamento e faziam de tudo para que as duas estivessem sempre em harmonia. Com a chegada da adolescência as discussões haviam aumentado, mas isso não intimidava os adultos, que sempre conseguiam fazer as meninas enxergarem através da briga que aquilo não passava de algo bobo.

No entanto, obviamente, antes de chegarem ao ponto de ver que estavam discutindo por algo estúpido, havia o sentimento recíproco de raiva e frustração, e era nesse exato ponto que Madison estava naquele momento. E junto com esse ponto, que antecipava a realização de que deviam fazer de fato as pazes, vinha a certeza de que, daquela vez, era algo sério. Quer dizer, Madison não via como algo que ela podia acreditar que faria Zoe chegar a esse comportamento, mas se sua prima queria fazer birra e não falar mais com ela, não seria Madison que correria atrás. Ela tinha muitos outros problemas que se concentrar.

Depois de vestir uma roupa confortável e escovar o cabelo molhado, Madison se jogou em sua cadeira giratória e tirou os livros da mochila para começar seu dever de casa, mesmo que essa fosse a última coisa que ela queria fazer. Bufou com raiva enquanto abria o livro de história e tirava da pasta o questionário para resolver, ela detestava estudar história. Encarou a folha a sua frente enquanto batia o pé com raiva no chão e apoiava a cabeça em uma mão, seus olhos ainda queimando do choro de raiva durante seu banho.

"Droga!" reclamou, balançando o joelho e colocando agora a cabeça apoiada nas duas mãos. Ela queria gritar e atirar coisas. Ela queria gritar palavrões, queria bater em algo.

Nunca lidara bem com frustrações. Seu corpo ficava tenso e não conseguia parar sua perna ou pé, não conseguia se concentrar e o sentimento fazia seu sangue borbulhar. Por fim decidiu ignorar seu trabalho e levantou da cadeira, andando de um lado a outro pelo quarto com uma mão no quadril e outra na testa. Foi quando seu celular soou de dentro de sua mochila, indicando uma nova mensagem de texto. Suspirou quando viu o nome de Daniel no visor e desbloqueou a tela.

' _Ei, td bem? Vc tava meio aérea no ensaio hoje e nem nos despedimos. Tava pensando na nossa conversa hoje e acho q já tenho o lugar perfeito_ _'_

Madison deixou um sorriso de lado escapar, pensando em como responder. Seus dedos mexeram impacientemente sobre a tela e por fim digitou:

' _Legal! E vc vai me dizer qual é?'_

Optou por ignorar o primeiro comentário sobre seu comportamento no ensaio. Daniel não precisava ficar sabendo daquilo.

Ignorando completamente as ordens de sua mãe, Madison se jogou de costas em sua cama enquanto abria suas redes sociais. Ela deu uma passada rápida por sua conta do Snapchat e riu das palhaçadas que seus amigos postavam em suas histórias, a febre dos filtros do aplicativo havia atingido todo mundo. Recebeu uma notificação de mensagem de texto e viu que Daniel havia respondido. Estava distraída e não ouviu quando sua porta foi aberta.

"Mad, jantar está pronto." Rachel surgiu atrás da porta. A menina ignorou sua mãe de pé na porta de seu quarto e continuou olhando para a tela do celular. Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha "Eu não falei pra você fazer seu dever de casa? Já terminou?"

"Não estou com fome." foi a única coisa que ela respondeu, lendo a mensagem de Daniel.

' _Surpresa. Mas acho que vc vai gostar... Vai ajudar a trazer um pouco das memórias de NYC'_

"Dá pra você largar esse celular e olhar para mim? E responda o que eu perguntei!"

Madison outra vez ignorou o que sua mãe estava dizendo e apenas sorriu para a tela, pronta para digitar uma resposta. Mas isso não foi possível quando segundos depois ela viu seu telefone ser arrancado de suas mãos.

"Ei!" gritou.

"Você vai prestar atenção em mim quando eu estou falando com você. E claramente não era para você estar usando isso agora."

"Eu já terminei meu dever de casa, droga!"

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi até a mesa no canto, vendo a folha de questões sem respostas em cima do livro aberto. Ela então falou, sem olhar para a menina, em vez disso bloqueando o telefone em sua mão:

"Em cima de todo esse desrespeito pra falar comigo e com seu pai, você também está mentindo. O que deu em você hoje?"

"Você ainda pergunta?!" cuspiu, se sentando na cama e cruzando os braços.

"Madison." Rachel disse em tom de aviso "Você está andando em corda bamba já, se eu fosse você iria rever esse comportamento. Nós com certeza iremos conversar depois do jantar. Agora, vamos."

"Eu já disse que não estou com fome."

"Você não vai ficar sem comer de novo. Desça e venha jantar com seu pai e eu. Fugir não te levará a lugar nenhum."

"Merda, mãe! Eu não quero! E eu não estou fugindo!"

Rachel trancou o maxilar com raiva para não gritar. Ela já estava perdendo a paciência com sua filha, a menina estava ficando desrespeitosa demais para seu gosto. Aquilo tinha que acabar de uma vez por todas.

"Madison Louise, eu estou dizendo para você descer. Agora!"

Madison se levantou, fechando as mãos em punho em seus lados.

"Eu.Nã !" finalizou batendo um pé no chão.

Rachel fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

"Eu não quero ter que ser radical, Madison. Eu entendo a sua revolta, mas você não vai fugir para sempre. Se você não pode agir como uma menina da sua idade e fazer o que eu estou pedindo, eu vou tomar medidas de acordo com a idade que você está agindo agora."

"Você não se atreveria."

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha "Isso é um desafio? Você sabe que eu faço. Você quer ir ficar de pé no canto com o nariz enfiado na parede até eu dizer que pode sair e ir dormir mais cedo? Seu comportamento me diz que você está irritadiça e precisa de umas horas a mais de sono."

"Eu não sou uma criança!"

"Então aja conforme a sua idade e desça para jantar."

"Argh! Ta bom!"

Madison esperou que sua mãe saísse do quarto antes dela, mas Rachel não se mexeu, ao invés disso ela apenas guardou o celular da filha no bolso de trás de seus jeans e cruzou os braços.

"Anda, pode ir." Acenou com a cabeça para a porta.

Madison hesitou. Quando criança, ela sabia o que aquilo significava, quando ela estava em problemas, passar por um de seus pais significava na maioria das vezes ganhar uma palmada bem dada no traseiro, o que a faria esfregar todo o caminho até o andar de baixo. Rachel não havia nascido ontem e ela sabia que Madison estava relutante porque não queria arriscar sua sorte. Se não fosse séria a situação Rachel teria rido, e ainda assim a mãe fez de tudo para não sorrir, Madison que tanto alegava não ser mais uma criança ainda tinha aquelas reações.

Madison deu o primeiro passo e então apressou, inconscientemente cobrindo seu traseiro ao passar por sua mãe e finalmente descer as escadas. Rachel descruzou os braços e se permitiu rir finalmente, caminhando para fora do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dela.

Jesse havia terminado de colocar os talheres na mesa quando Madison apareceu. Ele ainda não estava nada feliz com o comportamento da filha e apenas disse para ela se sentar.

O jantar consistiu apenas em conversas entre os dois adultos. Apesar de estar sem fome, Madison comeu um pouco mais apressada que o normal para voltar pro quarto pelo resto da noite. Ela se lembrava de sua mãe ter dito que eles iriam ter uma conversa, mas se ela pudesse se esconder e talvez fingir que estava dormindo, seus pais a deixariam em paz.

Muito para seu desagrado, isso não aconteceu. Quando terminou de comer e pediu para ser dispensada, sua mãe a parou.

"Nem pense em ir para o seu quarto. Pode nos esperar no sofá."

Madison fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, pisando até a sala de estar. Rachel havia cogitado mandar a menina lavar a louça do jantar, mas conhecendo sua cria, ela sabia que Madison enrolaria até o último minuto pra acabar e então eles não poderiam conversar. O casal então decidiu que aquela tarefa poderia ser feita mais tarde.

Na sala, Madison se sentou na ponta do sofá e apoiou seu corpo contra o encosto, os braços cruzados e uma carranca teimosa. Rachel se sentou ao lado da menina, de frente pra ela, enquanto Jesse ocupou o outro sofá ao lado. A adolescente se recusou a olhar cada um de seus pais, preferindo encarar um ponto fixo a sua frente. Rachel suspirou.

"Madison, não adianta fazer essa cara, você está pedindo por essa conversa desde a hora que te deixei na escola, quando você foi desrespeitosa comigo. E depois quando te chamei pra descer e vir jantar conosco, mais uma vez você não estava fazendo como eu pedi e ainda falou coisas que você sabe que não toleramos." Rachel disse à menina, mas sentiu como se estivesse falando com uma parede.

"Madison, olhe pra sua mãe, ela está falando com você." Jesse ordenou.

A adolescente apenas revirou os olhos e se virou pra sua mãe, ganhando um olhar duro da mesma. Rachel resolveu ignorar por enquanto.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso ontem e já deixamos claro pra você também que qualquer coisa que você precise conversar, pode vir até nós. Seu pai e eu entendemos que é muita coisa pra processar e sabemos que é difícil passar por tudo isso sozinha, mas nós só vamos poder te ajudar se você falar com a gente." Rachel sentiu-se como um disco arranhado tendo que repetir aquilo, mas ela sentiu que precisava "No entanto, tudo que você tem dirigido à nós, Madison, são palavras desrespeitosas, está nos ignorando, dando as costas. Você sabe muito bem se expressar melhor, sabemos que isso está incomodando e queremos encontrar uma maneira de resolver."

Madison ouviu as palavras de sua mãe e suspirou, se virando para encarar o pai, que confirmou com um aceno tudo que Rachel havia acabado de dizer. Ela estava ficando de fato cansada daquele assunto, ela queria por um momento esquecer aquela história e seguir em frente. Mas era quase impossível sabendo que no dia seguinte lá estaria Shelby novamente. De repente sentiu raiva, porque ela resolveu que aquilo estava a ponto de terminar pra ela. Tudo que isso estava fazendo era trazer problemas. Problemas com seus pais, problemas com Shelby e até mesmo com Zoe. Madison se revoltou subitamente.

"Sabe o que me deixa com mais raiva, mamãe?" elevou a voz, surpreendendo ambos os adultos quando ficou de pé num átimo e fechou os punhos apertados "É que se não fosse por Shelby reaparecer como minha professora, nada disso seria revelado. Vocês continuariam escondendo de mim. E sabe o que mais? Por um momento eu queria era nunca ter sabido dessa história."

"Ei, calma lá." Jesse interviu, ficando de pé junto com sua filha.

Rachel estava cansada de repreender a menina e dessa vez não o fez, pelo menos Madison estava colocando pra fora seu descontentamento. A mulher sentiu seu estômago cair ao ouvir Madison dizer que preferia não ter sabido, porque isso só fez suas inseguranças crescerem sobre se foi realmente o certo a se fazer, colocar Madison nisso tudo. Rachel sabia que fora uma má ideia.

"Me desculpe." Rachel murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Madison uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão e Jesse apenas encarou a esposa com simpatia em seus olhos.

"Amor..." ele tentou.

"É minha culpa que você esteja se sentindo assim, Maddy. Me desculpe por te colocar nisso, eu só queria poder fazer diferente." E com isso Rachel se levantou do sofá e foi até as escadas.

Madison e Jesse ficaram estupefatos, ainda de pé no meio da sala.

Rapidamente Madison levantou a cabeça encarando seu pai e Jesse viu o arrependimento nos olhos azuis da menina.

"Pai, eu não quis-"

"Querida, não é sua culpa, ok? Se acalme." Jesse puxou a menina para um abraço quando viu os olhos dela lacrimejarem. Ele beijou a cabeça dela "Eu vou subir e falar com ela. Lembre-se, não é sua culpa, tá bom? A mãe só fica mexida quando toca nesse assunto. Nada disso é sua culpa."

"Mas se eu não tivesse dito aquilo, que eu não queria saber, ela não se sentiria culpada." A menina disse com a voz embargada, abraçando seu pai de volta e escondendo o rosto em seu peito "Eu sou uma idiota."

"Ei, ei." Jesse se afastou de sua filha e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, limpando com os polegares as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelas bochechas de Madison "Não diga isso. Você não é idiota e isso não é sua culpa. Nem de sua mãe. É apenas uma obra do destino que nós precisamos passar juntos, como tudo que acontece em nossa vida. Você faz parte desta história e então merecia saber. Por favor, não se martirize por isso mais, princesa."

Madison encarou de volta os olhos azuis iguais aos seus e assentiu devagar, fungando e engolindo o nó na garganta.

"Eu quero falar com a mamãe."

Madison se afastou completamente de seu pai, limpando as lágrimas, e se virou para as escadas. Jesse agarrou seu braço e puxou a menina de leve.

"Não, Maddy. Primeiro deixe que eu fale com ela. Agora eu só preciso que você vá para o seu quarto e fique lá até que eu entre para dar boa noite. Por favor faça isso por mim."

Mesmo contrariada, Madison assentiu. Jesse sorriu e beijou a testa da menina antes de se virar e subir as escadas atrás de sua esposa. Madison voltou a se sentar no sofá, sentindo as lágrimas quentes em seus olhos e o nariz ardendo levemente enquanto segurava o choro. Ela odiava fazer seus pais chorarem, e mesmo que ela entendesse que aquela obra do destino não era culpa de ninguém, seu lado emocional de adolescente hormonal fazia com que ela culpasse a si mesma por estar agindo daquela forma. Mas ela não podia evitar, eram tantas coisas acontecendo e ela só queria respostas.

Por fim ela decidiu subir as escadas, e no meio do caminho para seu quarto, ela parou perto da porta de seus pais para tentar ouvir a conversa abafada no lado de dentro.

Minutos antes, Jesse havia entrado no quarto e encontrou Rachel saindo do banheiro, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e seu rosto estava lavado da maquiagem do dia. Rachel encarou o marido antes se suspirar e sentar na cama.

"É tudo culpa minha, Jes. Tava tudo bem antes de contarmos tudo à Madison e então, num piscar de olhos, tudo desaba. Eu não aguento ver nossa filha tão chateada por algo que aconteceu no passado mas que ainda me assombra. A gente não pode viver assim, esperando que a corda arrebente."

Jesse acenou e se aproximou da cama, sentando ao lado da esposa.

"Eu sei. É difícil pra mim também ver o quão angustiada a Maddy está. Eu posso imaginar o que é ter que ouvir tudo que ela ouviu de nós e não poder conversar com mais ninguém. Eu gostaria muito que ela viesse até nós, mas eu também compreendo que às vezes é preciso um amigo, outra pessoa não envolvida pra que possamos desabafar. Alguém que não vá interferir." Ele falava, acariciando uma mão de Rachel "Ao mesmo tempo que eu acho tudo isso, eu também sei que isso é um assunto muito delicado e que não podemos sair por aí falando com qualquer pessoa. Não envolve só nossa família. Os danos podem ser gigantes."

"E ela tem sido tão desrespeitosa esses dias, ela sabe que não toleramos, mas ainda assim eu to perdendo as forças de punir ela..."

"Madison sabe que a gente vai estar sempre aqui pra ajudá-la e para o que ela precisar, mas ela também sabe que fazemos isso com respeito e que esse tipo de comportamento é inaceitável. Ela precisa entender que o que está acontecendo não muda o fato que somos os pais dela e que há outras maneiras dela conversar conosco, sem birras ou malcriação. É difícil, sim, mas ela precisa saber os limites."

"Eu to literalmente cansada de brigar com ela, não que eu esteja aceitando o comportamento, mas apenas parece que não está adiantando. Já tirei o celular, ameacei, mas não adianta."

"Eu vou falar com ela, está quase na hora dela ir dormir, a mandei me esperar no quarto." Jesse alcançou o queixo de Rachel e a fez virar o rosto para ele, olhando em seus olhos castanhos "Mas antes, preciso que você me escute. Nada, ouviu? Nada disso é sua culpa, ou minha, ou de Madison. Os erros foram cometidos e precisamos lidar com eles, mas culpar alguém não vai resolvê-los." Rachel encarava os olhos azuis do marido e por fim assentiu, aceitando o beijo leve que Jesse depositou em seus lábios "Eu vou conversar com nossa filha, nós vamos dormir e amanhã vai ser um novo dia, ok? Sem culpa, sem remorso, sem climas pesados ao redor da casa."

"Okay..." Rachel assentiu mais uma vez, se deixando sorrir um pouco.

Madison quase tropeçou em seus pés quando tentou sair depressa dali e entrar em seu quarto, ouvindo o movimento atrás da porta de seus pais, só deu tempo dela alcançar o banheiro em seu quarto quando ouviu os passos no corredor.

Jesse bateu levemente na porta entreaberta e entrou quando Madison autorizou, de pé no banheiro escovando os dentes. Depois de minutos ela saiu, já vestida em seu pijama e o rosto fresco recém lavado.

"Vem, vamos conversar um pouco." Jesse disse calmamente, batendo no colchão para que ela se sentasse.

Madison o fez, hesitante, e encarou seu pai.

"Sua mãe me contou do seu comportamento esta manhã, no caminho para a escola, e depois eu vi a forma que você falava com ela quando voltou. Madison, nós já deixamos claro que sabemos o que você está passando e que não é fácil de absorver, mas você sabe que existem limites e regras. Sua mãe e eu não somos seus amigos, e mesmo com eles você sabe que não deve agir dessa forma, é desrespeitoso, minha filha. Sua imagem fica apenas suja para as pessoas, e você sabe que se tratando da nossa família, sempre tem alguém de olho em nosso comportamento. Mas essa não é razão que a gente deve se comportar bem." Jesse pausou e segurou uma mão de sua filha, da mesma forma que havia feito com Rachel minutos antes "Sua mãe está triste por tudo que está acontecendo, isso afeta demais à ela ainda, e te ver agindo assim deixa ela ainda mais preocupada sobre ter tomado essa decisão. Ela não te culpa, e muito menos eu o faço, porque sabemos que é difícil, mas tudo que a gente pede é que você colabore da melhor forma, não estamos pedindo pra você aceitar, mas ao menos chegue para nós e diga o que quer dizer da forma correta, nós iremos te ouvir."

"Eu tentei, pai..."

"Não. Você se irritou e tratou sua mãe com grosseria. Não é assim que consertamos as coisas."

Madison suspirou e desviou o olhar, envergonhada, encarando a mão de seu pai segurando sua própria.

"Eu... Eu me senti pressionada. Com tudo acontecendo e vocês ainda me fazendo falar, eu só senti a raiva borbulhando e explodi. Eu não queria ter dito o que eu disse, apenas saiu e eu não consegui voltar atrás."

Jesse assentiu e respirou fundo antes de falar.

"Você disse o que estava querendo dizer, querida, mesmo que em seu subconsciente. Você colocou pra fora o que estava te incomodando, e apesar de ter doído, foi a verdade. Nem sempre a verdade é fácil de ser ouvida, mas sempre é a melhor coisa, te garanto isso."

"Mamãe ficou chateada comigo."

"Ela está frustrada, sim, com seu comportamento. Mas, ei, sua mãe não está chateada com você e nunca esteve, ela está brava com a situação e se culpa, mas nós dois sabemos que não é culpa dela. Então eu peço que você me ajude a fazê-la enxergar isso."

Madison voltou a encarar seu pai e assentiu.

"Tudo bem, eu vou ajudar. E eu vou me desculpar por hoje." Jesse assentiu sorrindo, levando a mão que ele segurava até os lábios e dando um beijo no dorso. "Eu só queria que tudo isso passasse logo."

Jesse riu levemente e puxou a menina para seus braços, apertando Madison levemente e beijando sua cabeça.

"Eu também, princesa. Mas o que seria da nossa família sem um pouco de drama, não é mesmo?"

Madison riu contra a camisa de seu pai e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, curtindo o momento de silêncio confortável entre pai e filha.

"Eu te amo, papai."

"E eu te amo mais, minha princesa." Jesse a beijou novamente e bateu levemente em suas costas "Ok, já está ficando tarde e é hora da senhorita ir dormir."

Dessa vez Madison não protestou, ela estava exausta dos eventos do dia e queria pelo menos curtir uma noite de sono merecida. Ela estava pronta para o esse dia acabar.

Os dois levantaram da cama e Jesse segurou os cobertores para que Madison deitasse e quando ela encontrou uma posição confortável, Jesse a cobriu. Ela abraçou seu macaco de pelúcia e bocejou longamente.

"Boa noite, pai. Diz pra mamãe que eu a amo e que sinto muito."

"Pode deixar. Boa noite, Maddy. Tenha bons sonhos." Jesse se inclinou e beijou a têmpora da filha, que logo fechou os olhos e relaxou no travesseiro.

 **BTY ~ BTY ~ BTY ~ BTY**

A semana voou e logo era sexta-feira novamente. Claro que ainda havia toda a tensão no ar, principalmente na escola, mas Madison se esforçou muito para guardar aquilo no fundo de sua mente. Com sua mãe as coisas estavam mais calmas, e apesar de Rachel ainda sentir um pouco de culpa, tanto Madison quanto Jesse a todo momento faziam com que ela se sentisse melhor sobre o assunto. Não era como se as coisas tivessem simplesmente desaparecido, eles ainda estavam um pouco inseguros e viviam um dia de cada vez, sempre a postos sobre imprevistos.

Zoe ainda estava brava com Madison, apesar de ter parado de lançar frases sarcásticas em direção à amiga. Ela se sentava com Olivia e Scott e, às vezes, com Brian na hora do almoço, enquanto Madison ficou mais próxima de Daniel e um outro pessoal do clube do coral. Beth não havia mais dirigido a palavra a ela tampouco, mas também não havia mais a troca de olhares raivosos nem comentários maldosos. Por mais que toda a tensão estivesse no ar para Madison, as coisas estavam mais calmas do que antes. Quanto à Shelby, bom, Madison tentava ignorar o sentimento na boca do estômago toda vez que via a mulher pelos corredores ou nas aulas. Era um misto de curiosidade com raiva pelo o que aquela mulher fizera à sua mãe. Mas ela havia prometido não dizer nada.

Ela havia também finalmente conversado com Daniel e os dois combinaram um passeio no dia seguinte, visto que era sábado e eles não teriam ensaio.

No fim das aulas, o ensaio estava para começar no horário de sempre. Shelby cumprimentou seus alunos no auditório e se sentou na mesa posta da plateia.

"Ok, pessoal. Vamos a partir de hoje começar a nos preparar de vez para as Seletivas. Eu sei e vocês já devem ter percebido que durante essa semana nós tivemos ensaios com mais alongamentos do que de fato coreografia, mas hoje eu quero fechar com vocês nossa playlist."

Os alunos no palco se animaram. Eles não viam a hora de começar a ensaiar para a competição, todos ali presentes sabiam o quão competitiva Shelby era e que ela trabalhava duro para alcançar o primeiro lugar sempre. Eles sabiam que a partir de agora os ensaios também seriam muito mais puxados, mas valeria a pena se o nome deles fosse anunciado como campeões.

"Teremos então uma canção em grupo, um dueto e um solo, para começarmos em nossa zona de conforto... Por enquanto. Ainda não decidi quem vai fazer o solo, mas terá que merecer, quem quer que seja que está nesse palco." Ela fez uma pausa e estudou os rostos de seus alunos, todos prestavam atenção nela. Shelby voltou então a olhar a prancheta sobre sua mesa "Para o solo faremos Sia, assim como na canção de grupo. No dueto faremos Meghan Trainor. _California Dreamin_ será a canção que todo o grupo levará pra competição."

Os murmúrios começaram dessa vez, eles sabiam que seria um desafio. Afinal Shelby Corcoran era a treinadora deles, desafio devia ser a palavra favorita dela.

"Continuando... _Alive_ será o solo, e como já disse, quem o fizer terá que merecer, é um trabalho enorme em suas mãos." Shelby fez outra pausa, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa "A canção do dueto será _Like I'm gonna lose you_ , e depois de muito avaliar, escolhi dois de vocês para liderarem a canção, com todo o grupo no fundo... Scott Tanner e Hailey Jameson."

A menina loira sorriu enormemente e abraçou Beth, que estava ao seu lado, a qual retribuiu o abraço com menos entusiasmo, feliz pela amiga. Ela pensava que pegaria o dueto, mas também conhecendo sua mãe, Shelby não seria tão óbvia em suas escolhas. Apesar disso, ela até imaginava quem iria pegar o solo, e isso a fez revirar os olhos.

Madison sorriu em seu lugar, por mais que ela gostasse de ser destaque, ela estava feliz por cantar Sia. Ela amava Sia, apesar de ser realmente um desafio. Daniel ao lado dela também sorriu.

"Achei que você pegaria o dueto." Madison comentou para o garoto.

"Treinadora Corcoran é totalmente imprevisível, acostume-se. E eu já fiz alguns duetos, hora de passar a vez." Comentou brincalhão.

Madison revirou os olhos e apenas riu.

"Aposto que o solo será da Beth." Outra menina perto deles, Lisa, comentou.

Eles deram de ombros e voltaram a atenção para o ensaio.

"Ok, então. Todo mundo agora se acalmando." Shelby bateu palmas, chamando atenção de todos "Vamos começar a aquecer. Primeiro o alongamento, visto que teremos muita dança pela frente."

Rapidamente todos entraram em um ritmo já acostumado de alongamento, com alguns passos que eles já estavam familiarizados, apenas para aquecer os músculos. Madison estava entre Daniel e outro colega deles, Drew, fazendo os passos de dança, quando, de repente, em um jogo de braços, ela sentiu algo forte bater em seu rosto, a derrubando no chão imediatamente.

"AI!" ela gritou de dor, sentada no chão, segurando o nariz. Seu coração estava acelerado pelo susto e pela adrenalina.

A música imediatamente parou e todos encararam a menina caída, Shelby se levantou de imediato quando percebeu que era sério.

Drew acidentalmente havia jogado o braço na direção de Madison, que estava um passo atrás dele, o qual acertou o nariz da menina bem em cheio. Madison sentiu todos os pares de olhos sobre ela, ao mesmo tempo que seus próprios olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Eu acho que quebrei o nariz!"

* * *

 **Boa noite a quem lê a história e desculpe pela demora, é bem insconstante a frequência que eu posto mas infelizmente terá que ser assim por conta da vida que cobra a gente como uma vadia! Me desculpe mais uma vez.**


End file.
